The Hunger Games: Twilight Style
by ClosetReader
Summary: Twelve boys and twelve girls are chosen, sent to a foreign place, they must fight to the death, only one can comes out alive and be named Victor! But at what cost? Twilight characters in The Hunger Games world 'May the odds be ever in their favor' AU,OOC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note****! Please, read before you continue on! **

**The beginning of this story was written for THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ '**_**The Hunger Games' **_**book! There is a lot of backdrop so everyone can get the feel for the world Suzanne Collins has created in her books. This story will be very similar to Suzanne Collins book for the first few chapters with little changes and small bits added or removed by me. The ****PLOT WILL BECOME MY OWN IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!** **If you have read '**_**The Hunger Games**_**' feel free to skip the first 3-4 chapters but, Do not write me about how my story is guilty of copy write infringement or plagiarism. Fan Fiction is based off of ideas given to us by others. I will state in the beginning of all my chapters that, ****I Own Nothing****! This means the plot, the characters, and many ideas that brought forth this story were thought up by someone else before me, they own the rights. I am simply borrowing some things from their books and adding my own twist. With all of this in mind, I ask that you give my story a chance before passing judgment. Thank You and Happy Reading!**

Prologue: The World As We Know It.

Panem, is a nation built from the ruins once known as North America. Divided into 13 districts:

District 1-Makes Specialty Good and Luxury Items.

District 2-Makes Weapons and Trains Peacekeepers.

District 3-Works with Electronics.

District 4-Fishermen.

District 5-Work the Labs with Breeding and Creating Mutations(mutts).

District 6-Medical Workers.

District 7-Lumberjacks, Timber Workers, and Paper Makers.

District 8-Textiles, make peacekeepers uniforms.

District 9-Food Processing.

District 10-Work the Livestock, Ranchers.

District 11-Agriculture, Farmers.

District 12-Coal Miners.

District 13-Nuclear Power and Weapons.

The Capitol-Where the Kings and Elite Live in Extravagance.

Panem, is ruled by the harsh and cruel Capital. Seventy five years ago the citizens had, had enough and rebelled . The war was short but, the damage done was great. By the end of the uprising, District 13 was obliterated, and the rebels were conquered.

The ruler at that time thought the citizens needed a reminder to keep them in line. As a form of punishment, each district is forced to put forth two of their own to compete in a horrendous tournament called "The Hunger Games".

The Hunger Games is an annual competition. Each district must produces one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18, who must participate in a fight to the death, in a vast outdoor arena, and to top it all off it's televised live to the whole nation. The Capitol requires the Games to be treated as a holiday. To Capital's citizens the games are for their entertainment, they even going so far as to place bets on the outcome. To the rest of Panem the games are there to prove that the Capitol shows no mercy. They can and will do, what they want, when they want, for whatever purpose they see fit, the citizens of Panem are there to serve them and they best not forget it.

The people of each district hold an annual lottery called the _reaping_. The winners will be sent to the games that year and they are called, _Tributes_. These tributes must compete in the games, unless another qualified candidate volunteers. However, the reaping is prejudiced in many ways. To the poor the reaping is a risky game they must play.

This is how it should play out, the day you turn 12 your name is entered for the first time, at 13 your name is added again, and so on, until your final entry at 18, therefore your name should have only been entered seven times.

Here is why it is so biased to the underprivileged, if your poor and need help getting by, you can add your name more times in exchange for a small amount of extra food and fuel the Capitol offers everyone each year. You can only do this for yourself and your immediate family members but, the cost is high.

Here is how the poor pay in the long run, an 18 year old who had five family members that he or she had to help support for the past seven years, would be entered forty two times verse the mere seven they originally started with.

Today Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to her friends and Family, is 17 years old and her name is entered twenty four times in this year's reaping. She accepts this but, what she can not accept is that her sister turned 12 this year. Her sister's name now is amongst the many others names waiting to be picked for this year's Hunger Games. This is Bella's story.

Chapter 1: Life On The Seam.

Ness, my Nessie, Vanessa Carlie Swan is now entered in the reaping and her name will be added every year after this one. For the next 6 years I have to worry about hearing her name being called. How can I protect her from something I have no control over?

The Capitol spouts on about '_May the odds be ever in your favor_' but, the odds here on the Seam are never in anyone's favor. Here in District 12, the Seam is where hunched backed men and women covered with coal dust litter the streets. We are considered the lowest of the low, the poorest of the poor.

The thing is I've been taking care of my family for the past 6 years. I have risked harsh punishments and possible death in order to take care of them.

My father's death forced my hand in many ways, as did my mother's sub sequential lapse into herself. She may be here in body but, her mind was lost forever the day she was told the mine my dad was in exploded and he didn't survive. She became catatonic.

She just stared into space, she only ate if I fed her, she only changed clothes if I changed her, she didn't even get up to use the bathroom. It was like taking care of an infant, between her and Nessie I had my hands full. I was only 11 years old when my dad died but, I became the adult of the house from that day forward.

I loved my sister and didn't mind taking care of her but, sometimes I resented tending to my mother. I know she didn't mean to abandon us but, she did and what is worse I still had to feed her and cloth her. We might have been better off if she had truly left us instead of forcing me to take care of her.

I sit here thinking all these thoughts as my sister braids my hair into an elegant design in preparation for the reaping today, trying to clear my mind on that topic I turn my thought to something else.

The tiny house we live in is next to a small meadow on the edge of the Seam. It was in a direct path to the chain link fence with barbed-wire tops that surrounds our district. It is supposed electrified but we rarely get any power at all and on those rare occasions it's on it only lasts for an hour or two during the evening time. The fence was there supposedly to keep the wild life out but, we all knew it was really there to keep us in.

Venturing into the wilderness is illegal and hunting carries a harsh punishments. There is also the fact that many dangerous creatures lurk on the other of the fence. Some man and others are beasts. Either way not many wanted to take the risk, and chance death or punishment.

I am fortunate to have been taught by my father, before his death. He taught me how to hunt, fish, and gather. For a couple years anyway.

It was only a few months after my dad died, when we ran out of food and we were in desperate need of sustenance. I considered my options carefully. I hadn't venturing outside the gate alone before. I went plenty of times with my father. The question was, was I willing to take my chances by going by myself. The answer was simple. Yes, yes it was worth the risks.

I left before sunrise the next morning. I head straight for the bow and arrows my father and I had hidden during our last hunt. It hurt to think about that but, I was a girl on a mission and pushed back the grief that wanted to overtake me. The bow and arrows were right where we had left them, in an old hollowed out tree stump, still wrapped in a water proof tarp, and bound together with some rope.

I wanted to stayed close to the fence, so I didn't venture to far. I also didn't want to be gone for to long, I figure after an about an hour or so I had been out long enough. I only brought home a squirrel and a couple of pockets full of wild berries, that day but, I didn't want to push my luck the first time out.

I went out again the next day. I started staying out longer and wandered further into the woods. I was soon able to hunt and gather enough to not only feed my family but, to also have some leftovers. I was able to sell and/or trade the leftovers at The Hob and or in town with the others merchants.

The Hob is our own little black market here in District 12. It's located in an abandoned warehouse on the opposite end of the Seam from my house. Luckily, the Peacekeepers usually turn a blind eye. Of coarse they are bribed to look the other way but, well worth the fresh meat we pay them.

The Peacekeepers are the Capitol's way of keeping us in line. They are the law enforcement here in the districts. They make sure we follow Capitol rules.

It was at the end of winter when things were looking pretty grim, when I ran into Jacob Black in the woods where I was hunting. Times get rough again during the winter months, many plants and berries aren't available. And, animals were harder to come by. We nearly starve but, luck was on my side that wintry afternoon.

Jacob's dad was badly injured in the same accident that killed my father. Billy Black was now confined to a wheel chair. He could not work the mines anymore. Jakes mother died in child birth with his little brother and sister several years before. I remember Jacob from school he was in my year and I knew that Seth and Leah were a year younger than my sister. With his father's injuries, Jake was left to take care of a family of 4 with little help from his dad.

We got to talking and soon realized we had many things in common. We were the same age. We both took care of our families. We both had learned to fishing and hunt from our father's. Billy was good with traps and snares, he was also quite handy with a knife. Whereas, my dad Charlie taught me to shoot a bow & arrow and how to identify edible and useful plant. We ended up sharing our know-how with each other, we started working as a team, and dividing our spoils. And so, our friendship was born. We hunt and gather enough to take care of both our families, as well ourselves. We still do to this very day.

I'm brought back to the present when Nessie taps my shoulder.

"Thanks, Little Sis." I say with a forced smile.

"My pleasure, Big Sis." she replies in a soft melodic voice.

"Your turn." I said and guild her into the seat I just exited.

I knew I would be able to do her hair even half as nice as she did mine, but it was our routine now. First me, then I did her and mom's hair before we get dressed. After doing my sister's hair in curls and then pulling it into a high ponytail I moved on to my mother's hair. I did a simple messy bun. Now it was time to get dressed.

I pass the mirror catch a glimpse of what I looked like. What I see causes me to pause and taking a better look at myself. I do not recognizing the person starring back. The person looking back at me, has a pale heart shaped face, which makes her plump rosy lips appear all the more prominent. Her mahogany colored hair is styled in a intricate design atop her head**. **Her big brown eyes are a like looking glasses, which reflect into her very soul. This girl no, this young woman is beautiful. You can tell she bears great responsibility and wisdom, beyond her years. She holds herself tall and proud, with an air of confidence about her.

This…this can't be me! I am just plain old boring, nothing special me. I know I rarely look at myself in the mirror, normally I have no reason to but, today we all must look our best for the reaping. So, here I stand gaping at myself.

I turn to Nessie and smile a real smile for the first time today and say,

"My hair looks amazing, thanks again."

She waves my complement off and turns back to look for something suitable to wear. I head over to my dresser and pick out my finest dress and hand it to her. It just so happens to be the dress I wore to my first reaping.

"Are you sure Bella? I know I can find something suitable to wear."

"Nonsense, you must look your best for your first reaping." I try to keep the edge out of my voice as I say this before adding, "Besides, this color will bring color of your eyes."

She hesitates for only a moment before taking the dress to get changed. Unlike me who has the traditional dark hair and eyes associated with those who come from the Seam, Nessie favors our mother in appearance. You see, our grandparents were from town, not your typical coal mines. My grandfather worked in the apothecary shop and my grandmother was a teacher. So, like most of the townsfolk both my mother and sister have light colored hair and grey/blue eyes.

Nessie has a natural beauty about her but, as she walked out of our room in the dress I gave her, my breath gets caught in my throat. With her rich blond hair in tight ringlets crowned her head, and her blue eyes sprinkled with grey flecks, she looked like an angel.

Yet, this angel looks so small, so fragile, and so vulnerable. I just wanted to grab her and run. Run, as fast and as far as I could. Hide her, protect her, bring her to a place were she could live peacefully. Unfortunately this is not possible, it's just a foolish dream. A dream that is impossible for me to fulfill.

"You look beautiful!" I sigh.

"Thank you, for the dress and everything. I'll get mom dressed so you can go change." she replies.

"Alright." I answer as I head into my mother's room.

I picked out a plain yellow dress that would be easy for Nessie to change mom into. While pulling it out of the dresser I spotted mom's wedding dress at the bottom of the drawer. I took only a minute's hesitation before I grabbed it, too.

"Here this should do for her." I said while handing her the dress.

She took it and I went to go change.

The dress I picked was satin with a simply designed. Cap sleeves, scoop necked, empire waist, A-frames long skirt. It was now a cream color from age but, was white at the time she wore it. The color didn't diminish the beauty of the dress in the slightest, in fact it added to depth. It made me feel somehow connected with my parents. I needed their strength today and hopefully the dress will help me in some way.

As I put it on I realized I'm only a year younger then my mother when she got married. The fit was perfect, as if it were made for me. Mom must have been my size back then. Hard to believe since she looks only slightly more life like than a zombie, now a days. I shake my head at that thought and reenter the living area of the house. Nessie look up and I hear her gasp. Tears fill her eyes.

"You look like an angel." she whispers.

"I thought the same thing when you came out earlier." I retort.

"Well let's hope a real angel is looking out for us today." she replies. Letting her nervousness finally be known.

"Oh, Ness. It will be O.K. I won't let anything happen to you." I said as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Promise?" she asks.

"I promise! Now, come on we need to get going." I release her and headed over to my mom to pull her along as we headed out to the Town Square.

Let's hope there really is someone out there looking out for us.

**End Note****: So there you have it. Different from my first attempt, yet keeping with my storyline and still very reminiscent of the books. I hope you liked. Please, take the time to leave me a review, to let me know what you think. I have pictures and character switches on my profile as well as a map of Panem. Feel free to check them out. **

**Again many ideas, characters, and settings belong to the great authors of **_**Hunger Games and Twilight,**_ **I Own Nothing!**

**Up Next, **

**The Reaping.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **This chapter has many scenes very similar to the book '**_**Hunger Games.**_**' Mimicry is the best form of flattery. AGAIN. I OWN NOTING. Thanks, for reading and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Reaping.

As we made our way on the path that leads to town, I couldn't help but think how ironic it all was. We make ourselves squeaky clean, dress in our finest clothes, and for what? For us to look pretty as one of our own, receives a deaths sentence! It's cruel, sick and twisted, but such is life under Capitol rule.

Attendance to the reaping is mandatory. This is why I am pulling my mother along with us as we head into town. Everyone must sign in and officials will make sure each and every citizen in the District is there. If someone does not come they are made an example of. That person is publicly punished, this assures everyone else's compliance by showing what would happen to those that disobey.

We arrive at the town square and wait to sign in. I help my mother and then we are then directed to an area designated for possible tributes. Within the town square, there are roped off areas assigned by age and gender. Immediate family are allowed to stay in the town square, so I find a quiet corner to place my mom. Everyone else is assigned placement within the neighboring streets surrounding the square.

As Nessie and I head to our designated areas, I noticed her start to stiffen and shake. I turn and wrap my arms around her. Hugging her with all my might.

"I promised, remember?" I remind her, she looks at me and nods, "Now, go stand with your friends. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see." I say with more conviction then I actually feel but, I just knew I had reassure her.

She walks over to her area and I see that all the girls there look scared and helpless but, it wasn't just them taking a good look around at the other possible tributes and their family members, they all look just as worried, sad and at a loss for what to do. None of us have any control over what's to come today, we were all at the mercy of the Capitol.

We had only one person from our district survive in the many years of the games. To be sent to the games was a sure death according to everyone in my district.

I spot Jake and give a small wave. He responds with a short nod. I enter my designated area and wait, but while I wait I vow I will do whatever it takes to protect Nessie. Angela, one of my few friends here, came up beside me.

"Hi." she says in her soft voice.

"Hi, How are you holding up?" I ask.

"As well as can be expected. How about you? How's Nessie holding up?"

"As well as can be expected." I answer honestly.

"Her odds are good. It's her first year. She only has the one entry. I'm sure she'll be safe." she replied.

I noticed how she didn't mention my odd. Probably because, they weren't good at all. My name is entered 24 times. That's the thing I liked about Angela, she didn't make false statements and her heart was always in the right place. We stood in silence from then on, awaiting the beginning on the reaping. Each of us lost in our own thoughts.

The town square is a sea of activity, and seems to have been transformed overnight. Banners are hung along the street, a stage is set in front of the Justice Building, extra Peacekeepers from the Capitol were sent and patrolled the area. They are probably here to assure that there are no disruptions during and after the ceremonies. But, the most obvious change was that there were camera crews everywhere. Rooftops, balconies, look in any direction and you are bound to spot one. The reaping for each district is televised live, then replayed again later that night, with added commentary from Capitol reporters.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the Justice Building, as Mayor Carlisle Cullen took the stage with his family. Accompanying them was Mrs. Cope, District 12's escort for the games.

The stage was set with banners, a few chairs, a podium, and two large bins. One marked 'boys' and the other one marked 'girls'. The Mayor heads directly to the podium, while his wife Esme and son Edward take their seats, Mrs. Cope follows suit.

As Mayor Cullen prepares to make his mandatory speech I get a good look at him. He is dressed in a suit that complements his tall, lean figure, and makes him look younger then his years. The Mayor was probably about 6'2" tall, he has wavy blond hair that hung just above his shoulders and his bright blue eyes were crystal clear. All these factors made him quite appealing to public. I'm sure the Capitol will be delighted, they like shiny new things and our mayor would make many of them swoon with his good looks.

Mayor Cullen is admired here in District 12, and he has won our respect. Not because, he is good looking but because, he rules with kindness and compassion that isn't normally found in Panem politics. He has been reprimanded by the Capitol many times for being to benign toward his charges. He simply reminds them that no misconduct has taken place and his people follow Capitol rule. This stops them from going any further with their reprimands.

The Mayor begins to read the prepared speech in his smooth calm voice. Had it been any other occasion, his voice could lull a person to sleep. It was as inviting as a warm blanket that was heated by the hearth on a cold winters night. Unfortunately, emotions were running too high and his attempts to soothe us were in vain.

The speech is the same every year. Panem's history, then the Dark Days of the uprising. Moving on to the _Treaty of Treason_, this includes the new laws that guarantee our submission, and reminders to never revolt again. Finally in closing, the rules of the Hunger Games are explained.

Just as the Mayor is finishing his speech, a disheveled Rosalie Hale staggers onto the stage slinging slurred obscenities at anyone that crosses her path. Rosalie is the only one to have survived the Hunger Games from District 12. She is dressed in dusty miner overalls, her hair is a matted nest of dirt and knots, and though I can't smell her from here I would be willing to bet she reeked something fierce. The Mayor looks distressed, I'm sure he is worried about the Capitol reaction to our so called Victor.

Trying to redirect everyone's attention, the Mayor went back to the matter at hand, the reaping. He gives a grand introduction to Mrs. Cope, still hoping to draw attention away from a volatile Rosalie in the background.

Mrs. Cope prances up to the podium wearing her pink wig and matching suit. She greets the crowd in a sickeningly sweet voice,

"Happy 74th Hunger Games! Let the reaping begin!"

The whole audience was on edge. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Mrs. Cope walked over to the girl's bin,

"Ladies first of course!" she says as she reaches in and adds, "May the odds" she pulls out a slip of paper, "be _ever_ in your favor!" she unfolds the slip and glances at the name,

"Vanessa Swan!"

My world stopped in that moment. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't even bring myself to breathe. I was frozen in place by dread and despair. This was my worse nightmare come true. No, no this can't be happening! But, just as I thought this, Nessie was walking past me. I noted all the color was drained from her face, and she wore a look of pure terror. It was that look of terror that brought me back to myself.

"Ness." I barely get my voice to work. Internally shaking myself I try again,

"No, not Nessie! " I yell, while running towards her.

I have to save her, I promised to protect her! This is the only thought that goes through my mind as push her behind me in a protective manner,

"I volunteer! I volunteer to be tribute!" I shout.

I hear the crowd murmuring. District 12 has never had a volunteer before. We associate the word tribute with phrases like, dead man walking. No one was willing to sacrifice themselves for another. Survival of the fittest and each man for themselves were mottoes most District 12 citizens lived by.

Mrs. Cope seemed genuinely thrilled by my action,

"Wonderful! Come on up here dear, let get a better look at our newest tribute."

The Mayor looks towards me with a pained expression. Just then, Nessie comes back to her senses and grabs a hold of me,

"No, Bella! You can't leave me! Please, don't go! Please, Bella!"

I swallow the lump in my throat and try to pry Nessie's hands off me. When that doesn't work, I say in a forced voice,

"Ness, Let Go!"

I feel her lifted off me. I turn and see Jake is holding her tight. She is hysterical at this point.

"I got her." he whispers, but I still hear his voice crack at the end.

I turn to walk away for fear I'd break down right then and there. Taking a deep breath trying to hold myself together, and mount the stage.

Mrs. Cope was practically bouncing with excitement as I approached her,

"Now, that's the Hunger Games Spirit! Well played dearie! What's your name honey?" she gushes.

"Bella." I whisper, knowing she didn't hear me and I take a deep breath and answer a bit louder, "Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan." holding my head high as I say this.

Mrs. Cope then does an over dramatic gasped, "Another Swan! I'm guessing your sisters? Oh, I see how it is, you didn't want her to get all the attention now, did you?" She winks at me.

Then she addresses the crowd, "Let's give a big round of applause to this year's female tribute, Isabella Swan!"

I looked out into the crowd and found sorrow filled faces and instead of hearing a round of applause it's dead quiet. As a form of protest they remained silent, one of the few ways our people could still rebel. They were saying, "_We do no agree, We do not condone._" but, the people of District 12 weren't done yet. One by one, the people brought their three middle fingers of their left hand to their mouth. Then holds it out to me. This is an old and rarely used way of honoring someone, it means Thank-You, it means Admiration, it means Good-Bye to Someone You Love. I was having a really hard time keeping myself from crying at this point. I could feel tears burning my eyes. I was about to lose it. Fortunately, Rosalie took that moment to make her presence known again,

"You're a damn fool! You stupid idiot, throwing your life away, and for what?" she didn't get to finish because some Peacekeepers pounced on her dragging her off the stage. She curses and hollers at them the whole time, as they took her way.

"Well that was…colorful. Let's keep things moving along, shall we? I believe we've kept the boys waiting long enough, don't you?" Mrs. Cope says while reached into the boys' bin and quickly pulling out the next name.

"Edward Cullen!"

I hear the Mayor's wife gasp, but this time it was in genuine shock. Out of the corner of my eye I see, Esme grab onto her husband. A moment later I hear her sobs. The crowd looks on wide eyed. To Edward's credit, he stood-up swiftly taking his place next to me.

We shake hands as custom dictates, and the anthem of Panem begins to play. The moment the anthem ends, the Peacekeepers surround us and escort us into the Justice Building. We were each placed in separate rooms and locked in.

I had only been in the Justice building one other time. It was right after my father passed away, mom and Nessie were with me. The Mayor and his wife wanted to offer their condolences for our loss. I didn't really take much notice of my surroundings back then, I guess I was a bit distracted. So, I took the time to look around. The floors had plush carpeting. On the walls were colorful pieces of art work. Thick tapestries are draped around the windows. In front of a grand fireplace sat a fancy looking coach and set of matching chairs. This has to be the nicest place I have ever been to.

Not sure of what I am suppose to do while I wait, I cautiously sit on the coach. Knowing that this is the time set for saying good byes, I try to prepare myself. I know I must stay strong, for Nessie.

I also don't want to have puffy eyes and red nose in front of the cameras, when I leave. From watching previous games you learn showing weakness to the other tributes will lead to a faster kill rate, they will see you as easy pickings. I don't need a target on my back before I even get into the arena.

A few minutes later, the door opened revealing my mother and sister. Nessie pulled mom into the room with her but, as soon as they were through the door it was swiftly closed and locked behind them. Nessie released mom and ran over to me. Hopping onto my lap, and wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. We stay like this, savoring our last moments together.

I broke us apart, "O.K. Jake and I have arrangements made to assist each other in the event either of our names were called." I told her looking her straight in the eyes to guarantee she was paying attention.

"Billy and Jake will help take care of mom. You need to stay strong for me, keep studying in school and you might get lucky enough to gain a job in town. Jake will help with food and anything else you might need." I was about to go on when she interrupted,

"Stop worrying about me! Start thinking about how you are going to win. You're smarter, faster, and the braver than anyone I've ever met. You have to win, For Me!" Nessie pleads.

I had already accepted my fate, I knew I was going to die but, hearing Nessie's pleas. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that so I vowed,

"I will try. I will try my hardest to come back to you!" and then we embrace each other again.

The Peacekeeper came barging in a minute later,

"Times up." he barks leaving no room for arguments.

I kiss Nessie and mom's cheek before they are ushered out the door.

I whisper, "Goodbye." and let my emotions slip for just a minute. A single tear rolls down my face. I wipe it away quickly.

The door is open again and Angela hurries in. Angela is a very quiet and shy girl, so when she rushes to me, and starts vibrantly talking, she gets my attention right away,

"You can take a token from your District." she removes a gold pin from her lapel, "Will you wear this?" she asks as she holds out the pin to me.

I look at it, it is a mocking jay in flight. Angela's family are merchants. They have more money then people who live on the Seam, but the pin looked expensive and I knew it was something even her family would have had to scrimp and save in order to buy,

"Angela I couldn't." she stops me before I can finish,

"I want you to have it. It was my grandmother's and has always brought me comfort. Please, wear it. Maybe it will bring you luck. Here let me help you put it on."

She pins it to my dress, not waiting for a response. Then hugs me, and kisses my cheek. She dashes to the door, knocking for the Peacekeeper to let her out. And just like that she was gone.

The door opened again. This time Jake walked in. He opened his arms and I ran into them. No words were necessary. He eventually releases me,

"I'll take care of them Bells. I Promise." He tries to soothe me.

"What now?" I ask him.

I look up at him, taking in all his features. Jake is tall, lean yet muscular. He has dark brown eyes, long black hair. He turns the heads of many girls at school and on the Seam. But, to me none of that made any difference. Jake was my sun. He warmed my heart and lit the way, in the dark world we lived in. He is my best friend, my brother in all ways that matter. I needed him to light the way.

"You Go, You Fight, You Win, and then, You Come Back To Us!" he says this with so much confidence I almost believe him but, he wasn't finished there,

"It's just like what we do on the other side of the fence. You watch your back for predators, and hunt for game. Nothing more, nothing less." he adds as if it were common knowledge.

I just nod, not sure what else to say to that. Killing game and killing people were two completely different things, and I wasn't so sure I was capable of doing the latter.

"I'll miss you." I say.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, just as he was about to say something, the door opens again the Peacekeeper grumbles,

"Times up."

Jake shrugs giving me one last hug before he turns to leave, the Peacekeepers shoves him out the door. I figure Jake would be my last visitor until the door opens. I'm stunned at the people who enter.

The Mayor walks in accompanied by his puffy eyed wife. They take a seat and the Mayor motions for me to sit as well. I sit, sensing my uneasiness Esme breaks the silence,

"We wanted to wish you luck, and let you know we will keep an eye on your family for you."

"Thank you, sorry about your Edward." I say before my brain could catch up with my mouth.

I shaking my head at myself mentally. Why did I say that! Here they sit with their son's could be killer and I give them my condolences. Mortified and ashamed by what I said, I sit here fidgeting. The Mayor wraps his arm around Esme as she begins to sniffle,

"It's O.K. dear, we know what you meant. Thank You for your concern. It has been a trying day for all of us." the Mayor says thoughtfully.

I'm relieved they didn't take offense. They get ready to leave but, just before going the Mayor turns to me and says,

"I'm sorry you have to go to the games. If it were up to me none of you kids would have to go. I'd keep you all safe and out of the Capitol's clutches." and with that said, they left.

The Peacekeeper comes in and escorts me to an awaiting car. Inside Mrs. Cope is seated with Rosalie and Edward. The car takes us to a train were we will be whisked away to the Capitol. I take one final look around District 12 and say a silent "Goodbye." to the place I called home for the last seventeen years.

**End Note****: Please let me know what you think and review. **

**Up Next, **

**A Train Ride To Purgatory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Some similarities from '**_**Hunger Games'**_ **are included in this chapter. I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: A Train Ride to Purgatory.

The ride to the train station is short, but it gives me time to look over my opposition. Edward is a year older than me and we rarely crossed paths before now. I take a good look at him he is tall, lean, and gangly. He has a head full of bronze unruly hair, brilliant green eyes, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. He is the most attractive man I have ever seen.

I have never really paid much mind to boys, why get involved with someone, when you have no intention of getting married or having children. I wouldn't condemn a child to this life, nor would I risk suffering the loss of a husband, like my mother did. So, this feeling is completely new to me.

I knew I needed to disassociate myself from the other tribute, I couldn't risk getting emotionally attached. That would only lead me to trouble.

We arrive at the train station and as expected the platform was swarming with camera crews. I try to center myself, not wanting my anxiety shown to the public. I look over at Edward, and he looks almost bored. How I wish I could accomplish such a feat. The cameras are all focused on us, as we exit the car and approach the train. We had to pose for a few pictures before being allowed to board the train.

I'm relieved that's over once the doors close. The train begins to move almost immediately, traveling at a phenomenal speed. Not used to traveling, the movement makes me dizzy and nauseous. I close my eyes take a deep break and try to settle my stomach.

"Oh dear, you look a little green around the gills. Are you alright sweetheart?" Mrs. Cope asks in her sappy voice.

"I've never traveled by train before. I'm sure I'll adjust to it soon." I say.

You'd think she would know this, travel between districts and the Capitol is strictly forbidden unless you're on official Capitol business.

"Of course darling, let's get you to you compartment so you can lay down for a bit before dinner" she says.

Then she turns to Edward,

"Is that alright with you dearest?"

He simply nods his head and, off we went.

The compartment I'm in is even fancier than the Justice Building's room. There is a embroidered bedspread atop the bed, in the bedroom. A dressing area, complete with dresser full of fine clothes in many sizes. A private bathroom, that has running hot and cold water. Mrs. Cope told us everything in our compartments is at our disposal to do with as we see fit.

"You must be ready for dinner in one hour." she said and then left us to explore our compartments.

I took a long hot shower. A luxury we did not have at home. If you wanted hot water, you boiled it and added it to the tub. I found a pair of grey pants and blue blouse to wear. Remembering the pin and dress, I remove the pin and pin it to the blouse. I fold the dress and place it at the foot of the bed. Then I lay down next to it on top of the comforter. Running my fingers over the pin, my mind started to wander.

The mockingjay is a remarkable bird, and a bit of rebel in it's own right. The Capitol bred a series of genetically altered animals to be used as weapons during the rebellion. These animals are called _mutations_ or _mutts _for short.

One such mutt is the jabberjay. These homing birds could memorize conversations and repeat them back. The Capitol would send them into enemy camps and the birds would fly back to the Capitol with the newly obtained data. Very useful, that is until the rebels figured out how the Capitol was getting there information. They started feeding the birds false leads. Eventually, the Capitol realized the rebels were onto them and they abandoned the bird, assuming they would die off. Only the jabberjay didn't die. They began mating with mockingbirds. Creating a new species, the mockingjay.

This new breed of bird could not talk, but they could mimic melodies. If they liked a song or your voice, they will repeat the song back. Memories of my father begin to fill my mind. He was fond of the mockingjay. When we were out hunting, he liked to sing. The birds in the area would fall silent and listen. His voice was beautiful and mockingjays would always sing back every time.

The pin brought me comfort for this reason. Maybe it truly will be my lucky charm for the games. I would make sure I wore it wherever I went.

Mrs. Cope came to collect Edward and I for supper. She led us to the dinning car; where elegant tables sat, set with fine china, silver flatware, and crystal glasses. Edward pulled a chair out for me then Mrs. Cope, who fusses,

"Oh, quite the gentleman you are." she says in what almost seemed to be a flirty manner. Ew, Gross!

I decide to change the subject before I lose my apatite,

"Where's Rosalie?"

"She is napping in her chamber. It was an exciting morning, and she needs her rest." Mrs. Cope answers diplomatically. I snort at her choice of words.

"More like, she's sleeping off her buzz." I retort.

"Even more likely, she is passed out drunk somewhere." Edward counters.

We both start snickering.

Mrs. Cope wasn't amused by our antics,

"I'm not sure what you find so entertaining. Miss. Hale is your mentor, she is suppose to advise you, line up sponsors, and distribute the gifts during the games, she can be the difference between life and death for you in the arena! You will be the ones suffering when she can't perform her duties!" Mrs. Cope reprimands.

Dinner is served before she can add anything else. I might have lost my appetite from the new information we just received but, my hunger won out as the aroma of the soup hit my nostrils.

Rosalie stumbles into the dinning car after the last course was served.

"Damn, I missed dinner!" she slurs.

Then she proceeds trip and knock over our table. She lays on the floor covered by the remnants of our dinner. With a disgusted look on her face, Mrs. Cope leaves. Edward and I look at each other and make a wordless pact. Rosalie might not be much but, she's all we've got. We each grabbed an arm and dragged her to her room. Once we get her into the room we dumped her in the bathtub, and turned on the shower. She started swearing. What a shock right? Note sarcasm.

"I'll take care of her." I say.

He hesitates before asks, "Are you certain?"

"Sure, sure." I waved him off, "I got this"

He looks relieved, "All right then. If you need any help getting her up I'll be in my room."

He looked like he wanted to run from the room, but restrained himself. I couldn't much blame him. I finish cleaning up Rosalie and just settled her into bed when she finally spoke,

"Why are you being nice to me? What's in it for you? What do you want in return?"

"I'm just trying to help. I don't want anything in return." I say.

She scoffs, "Being nice will only get you killed."

"Perhaps but, I'm willing to take that chance." I retort.

She stops and looks at me, I mean, really looks at me. Then says,

"It's not an act is it, you truly are selfless?"

Knowing it was meant as rhetorical question. I just shrug, let her think what ever she wants.

"I better go, they will be replaying the reaping soon and I wanted to watch." I say heading for the door.

She wasn't paying attention to me, she looked lost in thought. So I left.

I find Edward in his room and ask,

"I was going to watch the reaping. Do you want to come?"

He joins me. As we are making our way to the media compartment, I start to wonder why I asked him to come along. Detached remember, I remind myself. I must have looked distressed because Edward took in my concerned look and assumed I was worried about the games,

"Take it one day at a time. Focus on the here and now. Worry about tomorrow, when you get there."

His words are comforting, and I find myself beginning to relax slightly…

We sit on the floor in front of the television to watching the recap.

In some districts being a tribute is an honor, they do it for the glory of the win, they start training at a young age and actually volunteer for the games. We call these tributes _Careers._ Careers have been known to team up during the games and eliminate the other tributes before turning on each other. Districts 1, 2, and 4 produces the most careers and win most of the games. On rare occasions another district's tribute will have some hidden talent that allow them to win.

They start airing with District 1's reaping, they will go in order from there. We are both glued to the set, watching intently.

District 1 had volunteers. Irina the girl tribute, was beautiful. Sun kissed skin, long blond hair, topaz eyes, stunning. Laurent the boy tribute, was also beautiful. He was Tall and muscular. His olive skin, long glossy hair, and golden eyes were sure to please. They both screamed _Careers_!

District 2 had volunteers. The girl tribute Gianna, looked strong and arrogant. The boy tribute James made my skin crawl. He had very average features but, his eyes held a primal savagery. I will avoid them, if I can.

District 3 no volunteers. Kate is the girl tribute. She looks like the teacher type. You can sense the intellect within her. Eric, the boy tribute was studious. I'll study them and see if I can pick up and useful info.

District 4 one volunteer and picked tribute. The girl, Jane is picked in the reaping and her twin brother Alec volunteers. They seem to mirror each others every movement. They are young at 14, but there was something about them that screamed… Danger! I will be precautious around them.

District 5 no volunteers. These tributes looked like day and night. Victoria the girl tribute, had wild bright red hair and her face resembled a fox's. She seem shifty, evasive almost, yet cunning at the same time. The boy tribute Nahuel had dark brown skin, and his long black hair in a single braid down his back. His movements were fluid yet executed with purpose. If she's a fox, he would be a jungle cat. Nimble and move with intent. Both strong rivals.

District 6-9 have no volunteers and nothing stands out in them. Just more kids being sent to the slaughter.

District 10 no volunteers. The girl Maria and boy Benito are olive skinned, with brown eyes, and brown hair. They both looked athletic. I would have thought they were related except they didn't share a last name. They also shared a look of determination. They wouldn't go down without a fight.

District 11 no volunteers. It was Bree the girl tribute that would haunt. She was only 12 years old. She somehow reminded me of Nessie, her brown skin, big brown eyes, and long black hair, were so dissimilar but, it was her size and demeanor, that had me reeling. Riley was the boy tribute. He has dark skin, hair and eyes like Bree but, that is were their likeness ended, he towers over her small frame, and he was built like a brick wall, strong and solid.

District 12 I watch as Nessie's name is called, and I run forward to volunteer. You can't miss the anxiety written all over my face. I see Jake pulling Nessie off me. The commentators seem at a loss for words when the crowd refuses to applaud and then they diminish our honorary salute by calling it a charming little local custom. Edward's reaping was just a quick flash of his name being called and us shaking hands. They cut to the anthem and the program ends.

We both sit there a minute processing everything we've watched.

"Her wig was crooked." Edward blurts out.

"And, she can't remember our names. Dear this and dearie that." I add.

We use Mrs. Cope as buffer from the stress we are both feeling and it works because, we both start chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Rosalie as she came into the room.

I'm sure my jaw hit the floor. I wasn't the only one with my mouth hanging open. We were both gawking. I cleaned her up some, but she must have brushed, dried, and styled her hair, applied some make-up and changed into nicer outfit. This Rosalie was the gorgeous.

"If your looking to catch flies you should open a window to increase your chances." she offers in response to our reactions.

I shut my mouth quickly. Edward tries to recover by asking,

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugs and replies,

"I could use a drink. Listen I wanted to talk to the both of you. If your willing to hear me out, that is?"

Looking between us waiting for an answer. We exchanged looks and silently agreed with a nod.

"I want to help the both of you. I will stay sober and do my job as mentor. I will advise, attain sponsors, and get you the gifts you need to survive the arena."

Without thinking I say,

"What's the catch? Why the sudden interested in helping? To use the phrase you so eloquently asked me earlier, what's in it for you?"

I know I sounded harsh, but I'm sure she was up to something. I just couldn't figure out what it was, but she's a selfish drunk. She wasn't doing this out of the kindness of her heart. I hear her turn to chuckle,

"You might not be a complete idiot after all. You do exactly as I say, no questions asked, I say jump, you say how high. What do you say?"

"I'm glad you want to help, really I am but, why the change of heart? Why help us?" Edward asks.

"What difference does it make, just so long as I'm helping? Do as I say and, maybe one of you will actually make it out alive."

"Why should we trust you? This could be some kind of trick or something." I say before I could stop myself.

"I have nothing to gain from actually doing my job but, the better question is, is what could it hurt to accept my help?" she says.

She had a point. We needed her help.

"What if we don't do as you say?" asks Edward

"Then you're on your own, that simple." she replies.

What choice did we really have? We both agreed.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." she already starts barking orders.

We went back to our rooms and called it a night. A loud rapping on my door woke me up. The rapping came again, this time follows by a familiar voice,

"Up, up, up! Big, big, day!" Mrs. Cope sang.

I sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I picked out an outfit to wear today. I picked up the pin and added it to my shirt. The gold mockingjay looked like it was flying through the forest on the green shirt I picked out. Reminding me of my time with my father, giving me a little hope for what's to come. I looked in the mirror, the braid in my hair didn't look to bad, so I leave it, I splash some cool water on my face, pat it dry, and head out.

As I enter the dinning cart, Rosalie brushes past me with a cup of black coffee, muttering obscenities under her breath, as she headed to our table.

"Come, Sit Down!" Mrs. Cope exclaims, waving me over.

Edward looked uncomfortable sitting next to her. The moment I sit down a server sets a plate filled with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and pancakes with maple syrup on the side. On the table sat: a tureen of fruit, a basket of rolls, muffins, and pastries, a carafe of orange juice, and Teapot with creamer and sugar dish. Most of the items were delicacies my family couldn't afford, and there was enough food on this table to feed both Jake's and my families for a week. I wondered if this is how all Capitol people ate every morning, while people from the Seam were lucky they didn't starve to death on a daily basis. I give my head a little shake. Now is not the time to think about this. I eat until I feel like I'm about to burst. Mrs. Cope excused herself to prepare for our arrival at the Capitol. Once she left Rosalie pounced,

"Stand up, let me get a good look at both of you, and see what I have to work with." As she circled us like a hawk stalking it's pray,

"You both seem fit. Your stylists will make you more attractive to the public's eyes. You're not going to like what they are going to do to you, don't complain, let them do their jobs. They are there for a reason. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but the best looking tributes seem to acquire more sponsors. Do you understand?"

"Fine." I concede. Edward adds an, "All right."

"Good!" she nods and leaves us without another word.

Just after Rosalie exit's the room it goes dark. I realized we were in a tunnel passing through the mountains that lead to the Capitol, with nothing but rock surrounding us. Edward and I just stand here still as statues. I'm not sure why Edward is so rigid but, I can't help but think of the miners. Is this how my father felt trapped, buried, and encased in darkness. My chest tightens. Just before I thought I couldn't take another second bright sunlight flood the compartment.

As if awakening from a trance, Edward runs over to the window, I follow him. Everything is in such vivid colors, it looks contrived. Rainbow tinted buildings, shiny cars, plump oddly dressed people with brightly colored hair and painted faces.

They must recognize the tribute train because, they point and look our way with excited expressions. Their excitement at our impending demise is sickening. I step away from the window.

Edward smiles and waves. By appearing stoic at the reaping, the other tributes will think he's brave. His amenable nature with Rosalie and gentlemanly gestures with Mrs. Cope. It all made sense now. He was already playing the game. Smart Boy! Game Face On! Let the games begin!

**End Note****: Please, Review!**

**Up Next, **

**Transformations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **There are similarities to "**_**Hunger Games' **_**book in this chapter. I Own Nothing!**

**Author's Note:** **Warning! Future chapters contains adult material and cursing. Please, be advised that some scenes may contain sexual and/or violent material, a rated T was given to this story for a reason. **

Chapter 4: Transformations.

The moment we stepped off the train we are whisked away to a place called _The Remake Center_. We're handed over to our personal prep teams, where I'm skinned, plucked, and lubricated. Now I know how the game I hunted felt. They've scrubbed me, ripped all the excess hair on my body off, which included plucking away half my eyebrows, and rubbed me from head to toe in some kind of lotion that smelled too sweet and flowery.

"We're almost done, sweetheart." Thing Number One says.

"You're doing so well." praises Thing Number Two.

"If there's one thing we can't stand it's a whiner." Thing Number Three adds.

That right folks I've renamed my prep team. Between their, dyed hair, tattooed skin, caked on make up, and odd apparel, I didn't see them as humans but, as some weird alien forces. I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just how I see them.

I kept my side of the bargain with Rosalie. Not one objection or complaint has left my lips the entire three hours I have been here. Standing here naked as they examine me for anything that might need fine-tuned. I'm only slightly embarrassed, but it's hard to be too self-conscious when your prep team barely appear human in appearance. I force a smile and say in what I hope is a pleasant voice,

"Thank you, for working so hard on me. We don't have much cause to look nice in District 12."

They eat this up, of course.

"Oh, you poor thing" Thing One says sympathetically.

"After all the dirt and hair is removed, you're not horrible looking!" Thing Three adds.

"By the time Alice is done with you, you'll look gorgeous!" Think Two coos.

"I think you're ready. Let's call Alice!" Thing One exclaims.

I grab my robe and went to run my fingers through my hair, only to remember it was still braided. I'm thankful the prep team didn't mess with my hair.

They phoned Alice and left the room. The door opened several minutes later to reveal a short girl, who couldn't be more than a year or two older than me. She had black spiky hair, and hazel eyes highlighted with gold eyeliner. She danced more than walked into the room. I can't help but notice how pretty she is, wearing a simple black dress that ended just above her knees and a pair of black high heels. So when she introduced herself as Alice Brandon my stylist, I was taken back for a moment. She looks so normal, not what I was expecting after meeting the prep team.

"This is my first year styling for the games, and I asked for District 12. I just knew it was where I was meant to be!" She says this while dancing around me inspecting the work her prep team had done.

"Who did your hair?" she asks while touching it lightly.

"My sister" I answer with a note of sadness in my voice.

"She did a beautiful job. Why don't we have lunch and chat." She motioned to the sitting room.

Looking around as we walk in I see, two parallel loveseats with two stands at the end of both loveseats. We each take a seat on opposite loveseats. She presses a button on the stand. The top of the stand lowers it's self into the base, a second tabletop holding our lunches takes it's places. I sit thinking, what must it be like to live in a place where food appears at a touch of a button. It would have taken me hours to collect this much food. Not to mention how many laws I'd have to break to achieve such a feat.

Alice must have seen something show on my face because, as if answering my thoughts she sighs and says,

"How appalling all this must be to you, over-indulgence at every turn." she waves a hand as if to clear the air,

"Anyhow, let's discuss your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner Jay Jenks is styling Edward. As you know the costume is to relate to your District's principal industry."

"Am I wearing a coal miners jumpsuit like last years tributes?" I ask.

She gasped, "Heavens No! You see Jay and I were thinking we would focus on the coal itself and What do we do with coal?" dramatic pause,

"We burn it! How do you feel about being set on fire?" she smiles a big toothy grin.

I sit here stunned, my mind racing. Is she crazy? Set me on fire! What, she couldn't wait for me to be killed in the arena! Hell No! Alice interrupted my internal rant.

"It's not a real flame, it's synthetic fire. You will be perfectly safe." she assured.

So, here I stand dressed in a black unitard that covers me from my neck to my ankles it's paired with shiny black boots, fluttering cape and crown that sat atop my head. She did very little makeup and my hair was brushed out and pulled back into a bun. Alice was fussing over the cape. when Edward and his stylist Jay appear. Edward seems as weary as I do about the costumes. Neither of us get to fret for long because, we are ushered down to the stables, where our chariot awaits. No pun intended, we really rode in chariots around the Capitol.

The ceremonies were about to start. Our solid black horses were hooked up to our chariot. The horses are well trained, no one needs to direct them by their reins. Edward and I mount our chariot.

"Have you seen Rosalie anyway?" I ask, both of us looking to see if we can spot her anywhere,

"With all the alcohol in her system, they probably advised her to stay away from us and our open flames." he says dryly.

"We're put a whole new spin no the catch phrase 'smoke 'um if you got 'um' don't you think."

I try to defuse his mirth. He smirks and retorts,

"Only you can prevent forest fires, by not going into the wood for the next hour or so."

We both snort. Rosalie took that moment to appear out of nowhere, taking us both by surprise. She seems sober and put together, maybe she is keeping up her side of the deal.

"Listen, you are going to hold hands, you are going to smile and wave at the nice people of the Capitol. You need to shine out there, it will help me get you sponsors. Hopefully those costumes don't kill you." With that said, she left.

"Boy her pre-game pep talks leave a lot to be desired." I grumble, "Why the hand holding?" I ask.

"Who knows what goes through that woman's head." Edward replies.

"Do you think she will really help us?" I ask.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." He answers.

Alice and Jay approach,

"It's time." she says.

Then she and Jay light our capes and crowns on fire. I hold my breath, waiting for the fire to burn me. A sigh of relief falls from both Edward and my lips. Jay and Alice also seem relieved as they hop off the chariot. Alice turns and give us a thumbs up sign.

Just before rolling onto the street Edward grabs my hand. We both plaster big phony smiles on our faces. It's show time. Most of the crowds attention were on District 1's chariot, which was being pulled by set of beautiful snow white horses. Their tributes were just as beautiful, painted silver with jewel encrusted tunics. They're definitely crowd pleasers.

As soon as our chariot becomes visible we're immediately noticed. Alarmed by our flickering state at first but, when they realized we were not a danger to anyone, they became enamored. We quickly became the crowd favorite. They cheering for us. Our names and faces appear on large television screens. People were now calling us by name. We play our parts well. Edward has an award winning smile on waving at the crowd. He even winked at a couple groups of women. I smile and wave as well, but soon start blowing kisses to the crowd. They go wild over both our antics. People are throwing flowers at us. We are sure to get at least one sponsor or two out of this little show.

As the chariots finish the loop around the city we pull up to The Volturi Palace and come to a halt. The three kings stand on a balcony forming a triangle. King Aro in front, King Caius slightly behind and to the left, and King Marcus also slightly behind but to the right. The all powerful triad that rule Panem.

The kings all have very pale skin almost transparent. They also have strange burgundy eyes that have a cloudy veil. Caius is the oldest and has shoulder length white hair. Aro is the voice of the group and has very long black hair. Marcus is the youngest and has shoulder length dark brownish/black hair.

Aro starts talking a hush surrounds us,

"Welcome this year's tributes!" addressing the tributes.

His spooky eyes find mine and lock on them for the briefest of moments. It's enough to send a shiver down my spine. Then he turns his attention to the crowd and says,

"I see great potential in this group!" he exclaims like an excited child.

"It is my honor to declare, The 74th Hunger Games Ready to Commence!" Aro announces.

"May the _odds_," Caius says with a smirk.

"Be _ever_ in your favor." Marcus finishes in a bored tone.

The chariots start moving again and take us to _The Training Center._ Our home/prison for the next week, until we are sent to this year's arena.

We were shown to our rooms and given tomorrow morning off. Mrs. Cope will be showing us around tomorrow afternoon and at dinner time we would meet back up 'our team'. With that say I headed straight for bed.

It had only been barely a day since getting here but, what a day it's been. Alice and Jay have been ecstatic since entering the training center. They were in and out of our room multiple times since this morning. Mrs. Cope showed us around, and if looks could kill ,the other tributes would have already reducing our numbers. 'Stealing the Show' as Alice puts it, was a double edged sword. We may have gotten the attention of sponsors, but we also got the attention of the other tributes. Which placed a big bulls eye on our backs with the careers. Not Good!

Mrs. Cope seemed to be floating on cloud nine as well. We were the first team she chaperoned who not only got noticed but, were applauded. She was thrilled with both our costumes and our conduct during the parade. We found out Mrs. Cope's duties were more extensive than just escorting us here. She was our liaison in the Capitol. She will accompany us to the places we needed to be, at the time we're scheduled. It's a good thing too because, I haven't see hide nor hair of Rosalie since mounting the chariot. Mrs. Cope seemed to know everyone who's anyone in the Capitol and was talking us up, every chance she got.

"I'm not sure what Rosalie's strategies are for you but, I've been out talking to some of my friends. Telling them of Isabella's touching sacrifice for her sister, of how Edward accepted his spot with pride, and how the both of you come from rags and are being reborn thanks to our riches. Now, I can't sign any sponsors for you, but don't you worry, I'll get Rosalie to the tables, I promise!"

Mrs. Cope babbled as she, Edward, and I rode the elevator. It was taking us to our private floor, each district had there own level. You just press the number of your district and the elevator took you there. I peak over at Edward. He looks uncomfortable. I reach out without thinking and squeeze his hand for reassurance. He visibly relaxed. Then mouthed the words, "Thank You". I nod and go to release his hand but, he holds on tight. The elevator door opens and a photographer is there snapping shots, catching us holding hands again. Great! Note sarcasm. With the exception of our rooms, the media have popped up everywhere we went. I hope they back off soon.

We each head to our private quarters, larger than the train's and even more lavish. I notice more buttons. Do these people have a button for everything. I was hoping for a quick shower, but there were a hundred buttons just to start the shower. Then getting dressed was a different matter. Dials and switches to select each piece of an outfit. I was done just in time to be called to dinner.

Alice, Jay, Rosalie, and Mrs. Cope will be dinning with Edward and I. I notice the lack of camera crew as we take our seats. This should prove to be an interesting meal. Everyone is playing at some game with their own agenda, Edward and I being their pawns to play with. The only game Edward and I are playing, is the one for survival.

"The costumes were a hit, great job!" Mrs. Cope praises Alice and Jay.

"Edward and Isabella interacted with the crowd wonderfully. Keep that up and you will win the favor of the Capitol." it was Jay's turn to praise Edward and I.

"Sponsors will be showering you with gifts, if you do half as well on the interviews later this week." says Mrs. Cope.

"You'll look the part with our help, it's up to you to act the part." Jay offers.

The two jabbered on and on. Not paying any attention to anyone else. All the while, Alice and Rosalie were in talking in hushed voices. I wonder what that's about. I notice Edward seems to be listening to them. Maybe, he'll share what he learns with me later. I have other questions I want answers for right now. No matter what everyone else's objectives are, my goal is to try and stay alive. I had promised Nessie and I will do my best to honor that promise. Just the thought of my sister brings a lump to my throat. 'Focus,' I scold myself.

"I'm glad we did so well at opening ceremonies and all but, what about when we hit the arena? Any advise?" I ask. Rosalie snorts,

"Yah, Don't get killed." she retorts.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, what is the best course of action to take at the drop in sight?" I snap back.

"One thing at a time, first get through this weeks activities, then focus on the games." Alice says trying to appease the two of us.

Edward hadn't said anything this whole time so, I look over at him for some support. He has this odd expression on his face, one of shock and disbelief.

"Edward are you O.K.?" I ask concerned.

All other thoughts gone. He shakes his head slightly as if to clear his mind,

"Sorry, I'm fine. Did I miss something?" with a look of not now written all over his face. So, I drop it and come back to the task at hand.

"I was asking _our mentor _about strategies for the games." I stressed the words 'our mentor'.

I won't be deterred from bringing up the games again. What can I say, I'm stubborn.

"That attitude of yours will get you nowhere quick. Just do as say and we'll both be better-off." Rosalie barks.

Alice still trying to smooth, stressed the atmosphere,

"I'm sure you and Edward are tense with all that's happening to you and we are here to help, you just have to trust us, to know what's best, and how to proceed from here."

"Tense, Tense!" Edward bellows,

"We met you for the first time yesterday and our so called mentor was a drunk until just before that. Pardon us for not giving you our blind faith but, we are talking about our lives here. None of you will be thrust into an arena with blood thirsty, well trained killers. When you're ready to share some useful information come find us." With that Edward stood up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of there faster than my mind could process where we were going.

I can't believe it! Cool, calm, and collected Edward Cullen just let our team have it. The same Edward that seemed so, eager to please. What the heck? We went to the top of a stairwell and he opened a door that lead us to the rooftop. I look over at Edward hoping for an explanation. He finally let go of my hand. I missed the contact with him right away. I must be loosing my mind. I can't get too attached. Dead man walking, remember?

"Sorry, about that. It's just, it's all just to much to take in, you know what I mean?" He asked.

Looking at me with pleading eyes, but under that there was something else. I couldn't identify what was and, it's gone before I can look more closely. I decided to brush it off for now, and I nod at him.

"Wow! How'd you find this place?" I ask, looking around.

The roof has a garden with rows of flowers and benches scattered here and there. It is peaceful and quite lovely.

"It's beautiful." I add.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I took a walk and happened upon it. It's peaceful up here, even with the roaring wind." he says.

Taking a step closer to me he whispers,

"Less likely to be _overheard._"

So, he was going to share what he picked up from Rosalie and Alice's conversation. He also wanted to keep our exchange private.

"Let's sit over there," Edward said.

While directing me to a bench, at the far end of the rooftop. I paused in awe of the skyline. It was like the clearest of starry nights with twinkle colors splashed across the horizon. It was a breathtaking view of the city lights. We rarely get any power in out district and here they have enough to light up the night in all it's glory. I shake myself from that train of thought and take note of how high up we are,

"I'm surprised they allow us up here. Aren't they concerned one of us might off ourselves or one of the other tributes might try to eliminate their prey ahead of time?" I ask.

"Not a problem." says Edward.

He leans down picks up a rock and tosses it over the ledge. A few seconds later the rock glides back over the edge and lands at our feet.

"They have a force field surrounding the building. Keeping spies out and keeping us in." He says.

"Spies?" I question.

"People bet on the games. Any inside information might help with their bets." Edward answered.

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

"It's amazing what you can hear when you pay attention." he replies.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" I ask.

"I'll tell you everything I know, but first I have a confession to make. I've been keeping a secret." Edward said warily,

"How much do you know about my family?"

**End Note****: The story will start to stray from the book at this point. Some main point from the book might be hit upon but, the story become more my own.**

**Up Next, **

**Truth, Trust and Training.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I Own Nothing. **

**Author's Note:** **Warning! This chapter contains adult material and cursing. Please, be advised that some scenes may contain sexual and/or violent material, a T rating was given to this story for a reason. **

Chapter 5: Truth, Trust, and Training.

I look at Edward, puzzled by his question,

"Your family? I'm confused, how does your family fit into what's going on here?" I say.

He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. I noticed this was a nervous habit of his. He gets a far away look and starts talking,

"It all starts with my great grandfather. He was a courier for the Capitol. He delivered and returned legal material for Capitol officials. So, he was able to travel to and from the Districts. He saw first hand the unfair balance between the Districts and the Capitol. While citizens in the districts were treated like slaves and starved, the Capitol reaped the rewards of the districts and never went a day without anything. Around this same time, there were rumors of a rebellion forming. My great grandfather wanted to be part of the cause so, he found one of the rebel groups in District 13, and started working with them.

He would read all material he was delivering, listen in on conversations in the Capitol, and give any useful information to the rebellion.

It was also during this time he fell in love with the daughter of District 12's mayor. With ongoing turmoil, they kept there relationship a secret.

War broke out as you know. My great grandfather continued working in secret for the rebellion. It was toward the end of the war when he found some disturbing new information. He was going to deliver it to District 13 but, he decided to stop by District 12 first to surprise his girlfriend.

He was about to board the train to District 13 when word came, that it was destroyed by the Capitol. He knew his time was running out, he hid the data he had collected, but before he could run the Peacekeepers caught him.

Edward Anthony Mason was publicly executed if front of the Justice Building of District 12 for being a traitor, while the love of his life watched helplessly on the sidelines.

Elizabeth Cullen gave birth to Carlisle Anthony Cullen nine months later. The mayor's daughter never told anyone who the child's father was. Carlisle Sr. became a preacher and was well liked within District 12. His son Carlisle Edward Cullen Jr. became mayor and was respected by his fellow citizens, he also had a son.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen stands here before you, telling you his name being picked at the reaping was not by chance, but by the hands of the Capitol."

He looked at me with vulnerable green eyes and added,

"I'm meant to die in these games, but my story and secrets will live on in you. I am going to do everything in my power, to make sure you live. I know I'm asking a lot but, can you please make sure my family's sacrifices were not made in vain. Will you be our voice and finish what we started?"

I sat there stunned with tear stained cheeks and an aching heart for this family. But, Edward was asking me to restart the rebellion. A fight that for all intense purposes could not be won. What have I gotten myself into here? I volunteered for the games to save my sister, now I'm being told no one is safe, and I might be the only one left that can save us all. I might have resolved myself of my fate on the day of the reaping but, now I realize fate had it's own plans for me all along.

"O.K. let's finish what your ancestors started. What did your great grandfather find out and how can we make it work to our advantage?"

There was my answer, I would keep his secret and try to complete his family's work. Hopefully, saving as many of us as I could along the way. We didn't get back to our rooms 'till a few hours before dawn. Exhausted I passed out with my clothes on.

It felt like I just closed my eyes when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. Alice was standing there with a smile on her face, while holding a rich looking drink.

"Peace offering. It's Hot Chocolate." she says.

I take the hot chocolate and let her in, closing the door behind her. Alice went straight for the closet and retrieved an outfit for me. Tan khakis with a black long sleeve cotton shirt. She finished the outfit with black work boots that laced up the front.

"Today is your first day of training. You should be able to move freely in these. Go take a shower. I'll wait for you in here and have your breakfast delivered to the room." she says.

I thank her, put the untouched cup of hot chocolate down and retrieved the outfit and some underwear from the dresser. I somehow managed to get the shower to work without too much problem. I got dressed, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and went to rejoin Alice. She was waiting with my breakfast. It amazes me every time I see the amount of food they offer during each meal. A plate filled with waffles with three different types of fruit compote on the side, sausage, eggs, and a yogurt parfait. All this food just for me. It made me want to wrap it all up and sent it to Nessie and Jake. I hope they're alright. Before I could dwell on them too much, my thoughts were interrupted by Alice,

"You best eat up. Mrs. Cope will be here shortly."

"O.K. and thanks, for ordering me breakfast while I got ready." I said.

"It's no problem, I was going to come by anyway to help you pick out an outfit for today. I really am sorry for last night at dinner. Rosalie and I were caught up in our own little world. We really do want what's best for you both." she says.

"It's fine Alice. Emotions are running kind of high right now. I'm sorry Edward and I just stormed off like that." I apologized as well, no need having a mad stylist on my hands.

"Forgotten." she waves it off,

"I really would like to be more than just your stylist, Bella. I feel we could be the best of friends if you give me a chance."

This shocked me, why become friends with someone who will probably be dead in the near future? The shock and confession must have shone on my face because she then added,

"I have faith in you Bella. You are a survivor. You have something to live for. You will make it through this. You just have to believe in yourself, as much as others believe in you."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, to which she responds:

"Never bet against me! If you do, that's when you'll lose."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. So I just nodded and continued to eat. Mrs. Cope came a few minutes later with Edward in tow. I noticed Edward and I matched, Alice I think while shaking my head internally. I bid Alice a good-bye and thanked her again for her help this morning. She just smiled and told me we would be having lunch together later today. Then she glides off, to wherever she goes, when we aren't together.

Mrs. Cope, Edward, and I rode the elevator down to the training area, Rosalie was there waiting for us. She looked ready for training, in an outfit very similar to ours' and sober to boot. Let's hope this means she won't let us down and she will mentor us.

We entered a holding area that held the other tributes, with their mentors' and chaperones'. On the other side of the room, were a set of large double doors that remained closed and blocked by a couple of burly looking Peacekeepers, who were standing guard.

Someone came up to us and pinned a fabric sheet to Edward and my shirts with our district number on it. I look around attempting to match faces with the replay we watched of the reaping. I was relieved to see we weren't the only ones dressed alike. The twins from District 4 wore matching black outfits. If on camera you sensed danger in them, in person they screamed volatile. I spotted the other sets of careers from District 1 & 2. They projected arrogance and brutality. You could also tell they came from the more affluent districts, they looked healthier and had at least fifty pounds on every other tribute in the room. Although, both the male tributes form Districts 10 & 11 looked strong and muscular.

Our attention was drawn to the double doors a tall man stood there replacing the Peacekeepers. He has well defined muscles that are straining the fabric of his t-shirt and tight fitting pants,

"I am Felix, the head of Athletic training. Within the gymnasium are different stations that will help hone your skills for the games. A qualified instructor will be at each station. You are free to move within the areas whenever you like per your mentor's instruction. Some of these stations specialize in survival skills, while others teach fighting techniques. You are forbidden to fight other tributes, there are assistants on hand if you wish to practice with a partner. I will be circulating the gym, if you have any questions or concerns, please come find me." with that he swung the doors open. "Let your training begin!" he bellowed and stepped aside to revealed the humongous gymnasium.

Yes, let my training begin and the rebellion reborn within me, a small voice says in the back of my head. Not sure where that thought came from I brushed it off for now.

Only tributes and their mentors were allowed through the doors. Mrs. Cope and the other chaperones were dismissed. As soon as we walked through the doors Rosalie rounded us up and took us to a path that ran around the entire gym,

"I want you to run at a steady pace on this path. No sprinting! No racing! No showing off! We don't want anyone to know how fast you really are. Each lap should be about a mile, so I want 3 laps, I expect you back here in 30 minutes. Oh, and Stay Together! Got It?" she didn't wait for a response,

"Ready, set," she looked at her watch, "Go!"

I was about to protest but, one look at Rosalie's face and my protest died before it could leave my mouth. We both took off running. Once we were out of ears shot I say,

"Why are we running in circles? We should be learning how to fight and survive, before the games. Is she really going to sent us in there unprepared?"

"I swear that woman is out to get us. First she let us get tortured by the prep team, then she let us get set on fire, now we are running to no end. Do as I say, don't run to fast and don't run to slow, now go. I think I liked her better as a useless drunk." Edward said while running along side me.

We had been running about 10 minutes, keeping a consistent pace, when I start looking around. I spot little Bree at the edible plants station. Most of the careers were in weapon/fighting stations. No surprise there! Gianna, was throwing knives, one after the other, hitting target after target. Laurent, was doing hand to hand combat. The poor assistant looked beat both physically and mentally. Irina, was swinging a sword like it was an extension of her own body. James, was throwing spears for long distances and with pin point accuracy. When I see Jane and Alec I'm surprised, they are in the knot tying station. I knew how useful snares can be but, I'm wondering what the witch twins had in mind.

I share my finding with Edward as we continue to run. He wasn't sure what to make of the twins behavior either. We both agreed to try and avoid them. I continued spying on the other tributes while running. I was determined, I was going to learn something useful in this gym today.

We finished in 36 minutes and 12 seconds according to Rosalie. She was not happy with us. What else is new! Note sarcasm. She told us we would be starting everyday with the run. Before heading toward the stations, she wanted to have a quick talk.

"I've seen you at the Hob. I know you hunt and gather. What do you use to catch the game? How familiar are you with plants and berries?" she asked.

"I can throw a knife with accuracy, make a snare for most animals, but I am most comfortable with a bow and arrow. As far as plants and such, my mother and father kept a book full of pictures with written descriptions of what the plant/berry are and what it's used for. Jake and I have added to it over the years." I answered honestly.

"Good, we can use all that. Edward what are some of your strong points?"

"Well I can run really fast. When I'm permitted," he glared before continuing,

"I think fast on my feet, and work well with my hands. I read some books at home that were about healing, a first aid guide of sorts. I know how to sew, weave a basket, and play piano. I like to draw and I'm pretty good at it too." he finished sounding embarrassed about the last half of his answer.

"O.K. I'll start working out a plan based on your abilities. You're to avoid any station that you have an aptitude at. Stick together and no talking to the other tributes. Lunch is in 3 hours, we will talk more then. Now go!" she shoos us away.

"No, first aid, edible plant, knife throwing, archery or obstacle coarse stations for us. That leave, fire starting, shelter building, camouflage, hand to hand combat, fencing, spears, and weight training." Edward says while looking around.

"Where would you like to start milady?" He asks while giving me a short bow.

I snort. I know, not lady-like in the least, just like the rest of me,

"Well fine sir, I see no lady present. But, if you ask me, we should hit a station with the least amount of people. That way we receive one on one attention from the instructor, and avoid interacting with the enemy. Therefore, killing two birds with one stone."

"Well milady, I see a beautiful woman before me who not only has a cunning mind but, wondrous instincts. Shall we head for fire building. Shouldn't we know how to build one, after all if we are to be the 'tributes on fire'." he quips.

I feel my face go all hot. I duck my head trying to hide my blush and give me time to absorb what he just said. He thought I was beautiful, smart, and intuitive. Wow! I've never had anyone outside of the family give me praise like that before. To hear Edward address me in such a manner was confounding. Knowing he was awaiting my response I reply,

"Fire station sounds like an enlightening idea."

He chuckles and directs me toward that station. Before we can get there Laurent and James block our path.

"What, no more burning rubber, no more running in circles, no more hiding? Finally, work up the courage to walk with the big boys." Laurent taunts.

"At least they're smart enough to try and run from us. Although, it will do you no good. We will find you and extinguish every last spark of life within your miserably weak excuses you call bodies." says James, then looked me up and down licking his lips as if I were something delicious to eat,

"Maybe I'll show you the pleasures of a real man before ending your pathetic life, just like my fellow careers did to your mentor. They made the mistake of trying to keep her around 'til the end, so they could enjoy themselves longer. I won't make the same mistake. I will strangle the life out of you while pounding…" he didn't get to finish because, Edward attacks him.

Edward wasn't kidding when he said he was fast. He took James by surprise and had him on the ground before either James or Laurent could react. Unfortunately, Peacekeepers seemed to materialize out of nowhere. They pulled Edward off of James before he could inflict any real damage, having to restrain them both from attacking the other.

"Now boys, I know you are both looking forward to the games. Wanting to practice your fighting skills on each other, as I said earlier is not permitted in this gym. I believe both of you need a break. Go, find your mentors. Take a walk or do whatever it is you need to do to help you cool off, and come back after lunch ready for training. This is going to be your one and only warning for breaking the rules. Next offence, will earn you a punishment. Now, go before my generosity fades." Felix says, but he looks as though he was truly enjoying the situation.

Edward looks pissed and he wouldn't even look at me. As he and James go to leave Felix informs Laurent that his mentor is looking for him, leaving only Felix and myself.

"I must say, I enjoyed the images James had drawn of the two of you. I myself won't mind experiencing something similar with you before the games. Perhaps, if your lover boy breaks another rule, I could have him watch as punishment. Mmm, I'll be watching Isabella. Have a good practice." and with that Felix walked off.

I felt sick to my stomach. I had the careers gunning for me, Felix setting his sights on me, and Edward mad at me for some reason.

I wondered what happened to Rosalie during her stay in the arena. I don't remember much of her games, Mom went into labor with Nessie about half way into them. I had my hands full helping tend to my mother and taking care of all the chores around the house that she normally did. I remember people giving their condolences to the Hale family. I just assumed it was because, Rosalie was picked for the games. The Hale family was killed in a house fire a week after the games ended. The fire took down their house and two homes next to it. No one else got hurt, the other families were able to get out in time. I never really thought much about the fire, except that I felt sorry for Rosalie. She had beat the odds and instead of coming back to her family, she will be greeted by nothing but their ashes. How much more was there for her to endure.

I wandered aimlessly from one station to another not really paying attention. I was too distracted. Let's hope lunch can bring to light some useful information for everyone involved.

**End Note****: To all my **_**Hunger Games **_**book readers, as you can see the story starts straying from the original book.** **I hope you like my version. More twists and turns to come.**

**Up Next,**

**Monsters and Mayhem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I Own Nothing.**

**Author's Note:****Warning! This chapter contains adult material cursing. Please, be advised that some scenes may contain sexual and/or violent material, a rating of T was given to this story for a reason. **

Chapter 6: Monsters and Mayhem.

Alice was there to pick me up for lunch. We would be having a private picnic on the roof with Edward and Rosalie.

"With the wind and openness no one will be able to overhear us." Alice explained as we climbed the stairs to the now familiar door.

I already knew this thanks to my little chat Edward but, I wasn't going to share that at this time. We found Rosalie and Edward on the same bench we used the other night. A blanket lay before them and it was covered in plates of food. As soon as Edward spotted me he rushed to my side.

"Are you alright? Did anyone else bother you once I left? You didn't get into any trouble?" Edward rambles, seeming quite flustered. This confuses me,

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you? I was upset, yes. But, not with you. James was out of line with his comments, they were very inappropriate, and vial." he explains.

"Oh, I see. Sorry I just figured when you wouldn't look at me in the gym…" I trail off for a minute to absorb everything,

"Anyway, I'm fine, a little shaken but, I'm holding it together." I reassure him.

"Tell me everything that happened after I left. Leave nothing out!" he probes.

I hesitate looking at Alice and Rose while biting my lip.

"It's O.K. you can talk freely in front of them." Edward encourages.

I looked at him, trying to figure out if he had told them anything. He shook his head ever so slightly, letting me know he hadn't told them, but he trusted them. So I told them everything that had happened once Edward left.

Both Edward and Rosalie looked madder than I've ever seen them before. Alice looked shocked and appalled.

"Rosalie, I know it's a rough topic for you, but can you tell me what happened to you during the games?" I ask tentatively.

She wasn't surprised by my question, which led me to believe that Edward told her of our confrontation in the gym. Taking a deep breath, she told me her story,

"I was 16 years old when I was picked in the reaping. I had a good life back before the games. My parents owned a shop in town, so we weren't as poor as most. I had been told since birth that I was the most beautiful girl in the entire district. I was the envy of all the girls in school, and lusted after by boys and men alike. I relied on my beauty to get me anything I wanted. The baker would give me a cookie just for smiling and batting my eyes at him. The butcher always gave my family the best cuts when I went to buy the meat. The Peacekeepers, never reported me when I broke curfew. The list goes on and on. I had a wonderful family, too. My mother was so nurturing, she loved being a mom. I wanted to be just like her. My father was strict but, loving. He wanted us to do our best at everything we did. My baby brother was my world. I loved him so much…"

She had to stop at this point, wiping away the tears and taking a few shaky breaths before continuing,

"When I saw you volunteer at the reaping it triggered the memory of my brother. I was jealous you. You were trying save your sister, when I did nothing to save my brother. I am sorry for that." Rosalie says to me.

"Of course I forgive you. Especially now that I can understand where you were coming from, but I'm confused. How could you have saved your brother from a house fire, when you weren't even there to help?" I ask.

"Let me finish my story then you'll understand. I'll skip ahead a little. I figured I could use my looks to win a spot with the careers. I studied all the survival skills so I could make myself look even better to them. I scored well in the judging from the Gamemakers, I scored a 6 for building a fire from what was scattered around and built a nice shelter. It didn't hurt I wore short shorts, and a tight low cut shirt for the judging.

The next day I approached one of the male careers. His name was Royce and he was from District 2. I told him about my ability to build a shelter/fire, and added the fact I had studied first aid. I could treat any of them, if they got hurt. I flirted the whole time I was talking to him.

The saying 'Be careful what you wish for, You just might get it' fits perfectly here. The other careers agreed to let me team up with them. Once released into the arena the female tributes from 2 and 4 were killed right away. That left the male careers from district 1, 2, 4, the female career from 1 and me. The first half of the games I was their servant. I built the shelters, and fires, I cooked, cleaned, tended to there wounds, anything they wanted me to do, I did. We were attacked one night. The last female career was killed but, so were the two that attacked us. The boys were thrilled. They seemed energized by the win. That was the first night it happened. Royce said we should celebrate. What I didn't realize until it was too late, was that I was their prize. They each took turns raping me that night. By day I was forced to continue my chores, and every night they each had their fun with me. Their plan was to keep me around until it was every man for themselves time. Then they would kill me and battle for the win.

If it hadn't been for the storm the Gamemakers created, I'm sure I would have died by the hands of Royce. Lightning hit our supply pile and started a fire that quickly spread. I was able to escape in all the excitement. I ran as far away from them as I could get. I took two days to rest and recover. Once I had regrouped I devised a plan of my own. I would get my revenge and then let one of the other tributes kill me. I wanted them to end my internal suffering.

I found their new camp within a day. I stayed hidden watching their every move. The career from 4 went to relieve himself a few yards away from the group. That was my opening, I pounced when his back was turned. I used a heavy stick I found and knocked him out. I found some rope on him and hung him where I knew the other two would find him. They were mad when they found him. They weren't sure who killed him so, they packed up and moved, unaware I was following them. It took three days of waiting for the right opportunity to present itself again. I finally had District 1 in my claws. A well hidden snare had him hanging upside-down before me. I picked up the knife he dropped and slit his throat leaving him to be found by Royce.

Royce was running scared now. He knew someone was hunting him. He wasn't sleeping or eating. I used this to my advantage. He eventually passed out from exhaustion. I snuck up on him and suffocated him with the tarp he was using as shelter. As soon as his last breath exited, music started playing. I had been so absorbed in getting my vengeance I hadn't kept track of the other tributes. I had won the games. I was the victor. No one would be coming to end my suffering.

I was broken, soiled, and devastated, but somehow things got worse. The Kings came to congratulate me and to offer me a position in the Capitol. They saw how I could captivate the opposite sex and wanted me to _entertain _in the Capitol. I was outraged! They sent me into the games, allowed those monsters to violate me, and then left me alive in misery. Now they expected me to sell my already empty soul to them to becoming a Capitol whore! I lost it right then and there. I started yelling at them. I went to attack them but was restrained by the Peacekeepers. They said I chose poorly and left. A week later my family was killed and the Kings made me a mentor. I am forced to see my family's murderers every year, and know I can do nothing to them."

We all sat in silence absorbing Rosalie's account in the games.

This just keeps getting better and better. First Edward, now Rosalie. The Capitol was far worse than anyone could have imagined. If I wasn't sure before, my resolve was now cemented into place. The Capitol's must pay for their crimes. It's time the people of Panem were freed from these tyrants.

I looked over to Edward encouraging him with my eyes. He took the hint.

"I'm thinking it's time to share my story." he says.

Then he tells the story I heard just the other day. By the end Alice was openly weeping, and Rosalie looked mad. Rosalie knew what the Capitol was capable of, but all this must be a shock for poor Alice. I was proven wrong, when Alice says,

"I have no family left either. My twin sister and I were taken away from our parents when we were 8. They shot them down in front of us. Cindy, my sister, was sent to a hospital, where they experimented on her for several years. One day she went to sleep and never woke up. That was five years ago. I was her roommate. I was able to escape thanks to the help of one of the doctors there. He declared me dead the same night my sister passed. He gave me a new identity, and new life. I went to school here in the Capitol. The doctor was caught trying to help another patient, and they killed him on the spot."

We all sat there stunned. They all had heart wrenching stories. We were so absorbed in stories of the past, that Edward, Rosalie, and I were almost late. We made our way back to the gym just before they closed the doors.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" asks Felix smirking.

"We made it back in time, what more do you want? Now run along, the grown-ups want to talk and we'll be using big words, I'm sure your little brain won't understand." snaps Rosalie.

At that moment I loved how obnoxious Rosalie can be. Edward looked like he was straining himself not to burst out laughing. Felix wasn't as amused.

"I'm sure I could find a more useful job for that smart mouth of yours. Oh, that's right you like it rough. Maybe if I round up some friends, you'd be interested." Felix says with a smug grin.

It took both Edward and I to hold Rosalie back.

"And, maybe you'd like to be pushing daisies, just like the fools who underestimated her in the past." I answer for her.

"Is that a threat Miss. Swan?" Felix asks.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of _threatening_ you. I'm simply _Drawing a Picture_ I imagined." I answer.

"Best not upset the child Isabella, he might throw a fit, and attract the wrong attention. So nice chatting with you Felix, but we are here to train. We'll be on our way now." Rosalie recovers while leading Edward and me away.

I looked around and noticed we had attracted attention from tributes, Peacekeepers, and who knows who else. Which is never a good thing to do while in the Capitol. Edward and I headed for the fire station again, then proceeded to shelter building. Thankfully, the rest of training went by without any more drama.

Mrs. Cope, Alice and Jay were waiting for us as we left the gymnasium. We would all be going to dinner together. We traveled to the dinning room, and were seated when Mrs. Cope addressed me and Edward,

"I received your schedules. Three and a half days of training left. The last half of the of the forth day is reserved for the Gamemakers' judging of your skills. The next morning your scores will be broadcast and in the evening your interviews are scheduled.

Rosy dear, I took the liberty and talked to the kitchen staff. No alcohol will be delivered to the Gamesmakers with their meal, and halfway through the judging coffee will be delivered to their box. This will hopefully help them stay focused and pay attention to the later tributes.

Dearies, you will be with your prep teams' and stylists' the morning of the interviews. Rosy and I will alternate between rooms, to help you prepare. I can't wait to see what Alice and Jay have planned. Your both lucky to have them.

The next day is The Big One! You'll be taken to the arena early in the morning, given your uniform, and dropped into the tribute circle around the cornucopia of benefit. Rosy dear, you'll have to advise them from here." Mrs. Cope finally finishes.

She sounded as if she was buzzing the whole time she talked. She seems to be trying to help us and for that I was thankful. Although, looking over at Rosalie I think she is starting to get on her last nerve.

"Mrs. Cope why don't we relax and enjoy our meal for tonight, let our tributes unwind after their first day of training. We've all had a full and exciting day, there will be plenty of time to discuss strategies for the arena later on." Rosalie said still avoiding the topic of the games. I wonder why?

"You're absolutely right Rosie dear, let's eat up!" Mrs. Cope exclaims.

Dinner was quiet for the most part after Rosalie's request for a relaxed meal. Small talk and other pleasantries were shared, nothing to serious. As we were heading back to our rooms Alice turns to Mrs. Cope,

"Why don't you let me take them up. They have had a long day and maybe a heart to heart will help sooth their unsettled auras." Alice says while reaching out and squeezing Mrs. Cope's hand, as if to support and encourage her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. We are truly fortunate to have you." Mrs. Cope gushes.

She and Jay went their separate ways. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and I rode the elevator to our floor. Once there Rosalie directed us into my room. She then went into my bathroom and started the shower waving us into the bathroom. We followed. She gestured to the shower,

"Our voices should be muffled enough to talk freely now. We can't always use the roof, someone will catch on. We'll have to be crafty in order to keep suspicion at bay."

"You really think all this is necessary?" I ask.

"Bella, I know all of this is new to you but, you'll soon realize being precautious will save lives. Trust no one, say nothing out loud, and cover your tracks at every turn." Edward says.

"He's right Bella. I've been collecting data since my escape. There are people who are willing to do anything to gain and/or maintain power. We are just their playthings, when our usefulness wears out they get rid of us, and move onto their next endeavor." Alice adds in a sad tone.

"Why are you calling me Bella? How could you know? Only my family and friends call me that." I ask.

I know seems weird I'd focus on that at this point and time but, it stuck me as odd to be called by such a familiar name.

"I heard you say it on stage at the reaping and I've heard your sister and other friends call you by that name. I told Alice and Rosalie you might prefer it." Edward explained with a shrug.

"No it's fine, I just wasn't expecting to hear it. So, Rosalie why the secret meeting?" I try and change the subject.

"I need to talk to you both about our line of attack for preparing for the games. Keep observing the others in the gym. If you feel you can trust any of them get back to me and I'll investigate them further. Keep to the stations you have no aptitude in. Every night the four of us will teach the skills we have, with the exception of weaponry for obvious reasons. We need to come up with a form of non-verbal communication. Whether it be information we retrieved, a warning, a distress signal, you get the idea… Any ideas?" Rosalie looks around. I raise my hand.

"You're not in school, stupid. Just tell us what you're thinking." Rosalie snaps.

"First of all, I'm not stupid, so stop saying that! Next, Jake and I had hand signals we used when hunting. They were short and to the point. One was to split up, another to meet up, we had warning signs, and help signals. They were to help us stay hidden from both man and animal in the wilderness so our voices wouldn't be heard. We also used some bird calls as signals if a visual signal weren't possible."

They all look at me in awe.

"What?" I ask.

"No wonder, you were never caught and were so successful when you hunted. Whenever I saw you both together, it always seemed that you knew what the other was thinking. I just chalked it up to you both being so close. I never would have guessed. This is perfect." Edward says, with admiration and hope?

"Jake's like my brother so, we tend to know what the other's line of thought will be but, the hand signals help deliver messages when needed in different situations."

"Are they hard to learn? Can these hand signals be applied to our needs? Do you think you can made any changes so it will can fit our environment here better?" Rosalie asks.

So I sat there showing them different hand signals and telling them the meaning of each. We changed a few to mean something more fitting for our needs. Then we came up with a couple of phrases we could use in conversations to replace the bird calls. Though, they all still learned the meaning behind the calls. We had been in the bathroom for a couple hours switching from shower, to bath, to sink, and even flushing before we called it a day. We would practice the signals tomorrow and meet for lunch on the roof. We all said out good-nights and headed to bed.

The next morning we had breakfast with Mrs. Cope. We practiced our signaling and phrases throughout the meal no one around us seemed the wiser.

Like yesterday, Rosalie, Edward, and I entered the gym. Thankfully, Felix wasn't there to greet us. Edward and I took off to do our run again. Rosalie was pleased we achieved our time limit. We decided since we were already warmed up we should hit the hand to hand combat. Then do some fencing and spear throwing before lunch. I told Edward not to move as fast as he did with James. They might not have noticed how fast he went or just chalked it up to some kind of fluke if he moved slower today. We each had an assistant to practice with. My partner was a woman twice my size. She showed me some moves and how to use my size to my advantage. She was quite helpful. Fencing was alright but, spear throwing was defiantly not my strong point. We each exchanged several signals throughout the morning training. I was hot, tired, and hungry by the time lunch came around. I nearly ran out the gym doors and up to the roof. Edward and Rosalie were hot on my heals.

"The hand and word signals weren't noticed. I noted: Alice had two all's clear signs and one verbal look at Edward. Edward had one meet-up and one all's clear at breakfast and three O.K. signs at training. Isabella had one split up, one all's clear, and one O.K. signal, as well as one verbal, look and listen to Mrs. Cope at breakfast. Then let's not forget the one bug-out(Escape/Exit Immediately) signal at the end of training. I must add Isabella used them all in context and made it look natural." Rosalie jumps right in.

We all exchanged what signals we saw and used. I was the only one to catch all verbal and hand signals. We agreed to implement the signals into active duty, but practice and report when meeting. Edward and I also reported anything we saw noteworthy during practice, which wasn't much. Tonight we would meet in Rosalie's room with the pretense of reviewing training. We ate and practiced the signals, then went back for our afternoon training. Let's hope it goes as smoothly as morning training did.

**Up Next,**

**No Warning, To Offer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 7: No Warning, To Offer

Felix was waiting at the gym door again for afternoon training. Oh, Joy! Note Sarcasm! There goes my hopes for a quiet afternoon.

"Good afternoon ladies." Felix says trying to goad Edward.

"Good afternoon Felix, how nice of you to await our arrival. Is there something you needed?" Edward retorts in a honey sweet voice.

"I just wanted to introduce you all to my very good friend Demetri. He is the Head Peacekeeper here in the Capitol. He was intrigued to hear about the events that took place on our first day of training and insisted upon coming and meeting some of the main characters of my epic tale. He'll also be observing training this afternoon. Isn't that exciting?" Felix gushes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Demetri." Rosalie nods at the tall, muscular, and intimidating looking man, then turns to us,

"Let's go you two, we have training to do."

She turns to Felix and Demetri, and says in a polite tone I didn't think she was capable of ,

"If you'll excuse us we have much to learn. Have an enjoyable afternoon gentlemen."

Between hand and verbal signals the message was clear, 'Stay Together and Watch Your Backs'.

She directs us to the survival skills area,

"No fighting or weapons training for the rest of the day. I'll stay with you this afternoon. Go to any stations just dumb it down if you know the skill. They are looking for a slip up, so they can punish you. Be on your best behavior."

We nodded our understanding. We started at the knot station. Irina over came shortly after we sat down. She was beautiful and she knew it. She sat there flirting with Edward the whole time. Brushing up against him, complimenting him on every knot he tied, batting her eyes at him, she was throwing out all the stops. To Edward's credit he didn't even look her way. Never once acknowledged her. After a half an hour of this she huffed off.

"I hope I didn't seem that desperate when I flirted." Rosalie says in a hushed tone. We chuckled.

"Did you find something amusing, please share with us. I could go for some entertainment. So far this has been quite boring for a training session. The careers playing with their toys, the other tributes trying to avoid me. Please, brighten my spirits." says Demetri in a deep baritone voice.

"It was nothing really. Irina was practically throwing herself at Edward. We were just amused by her antics." I say, knowing we needed an answer and hoping not to encourage them to stick around.

"Well it does sound amusing. Though, I am suppressed you didn't accept her offer Mr. Cullen." Demetri says.

"I realize some might find her attractive but, I prefer brunettes. Besides, I like a women who shines bright from within, that way her outer beauty would sparkle as a result." Edward says smoothly.

Not missing a beat Demetri says,

"Yes, inner beauty is hard to find. And, one would be very fortunate to find it in a girl who is just as attractive on the outside. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Cullen?" Yet his eyes are focused on me as he says this.

"I agree wholeheartedly, and I plan on treasuring every moment." Edward replies.

What the heck? Were they talking about me? What was this really about? I hate being confused. I was about to say something but, Rosalie beat me to it.

"If you boys are finished with the girl talk. I must insist my tributes and I move to the next station to continue training." she added the last part for Demetri.

"Of course, far be it from me to hinder their training. Good luck, and do try to stay out of trouble. I'd hate to have to punish either one of you." Demetri said, but you could hear the underlying threat.

He would be more than happy to help Felix if the opportunity presented itself. We have to be very careful from here on out. I gave a signal not knowing if the others heard the threat as well. Rosalie signaled back, so did Edward. Letting me know they both heard it. We ended up at the first aid station after that. Thankfully, Demetri didn't follow.

We knew he'd be watching. So, we practiced splinting each others arms and learned how to identify and treat a concussion, dehydration, frostbite, heat stroke, so on and so forth. Just before we were going to leave District 10's tributes stopped us. Maria and Benito wished to train with us tomorrow. This struck me as odd, normally only the careers trained together. Rosalie handled it for us, by saying she'd let them know after talking to us about it and get back to them later tonight. I'm sure we will talk about the pros and cons of training with them later tonight.

Supper was to be eaten in the dinning room with Mrs. Cope, but first a shower and change of clothes were needed. We traveled together, only separating once we reached our rooms. I showered, changed into clean clothes, and put my hair in a messy bun. It took me about 20 minutes to get ready and I was about to go see if Edward was ready when there was a knock at my door. I thought it would be Edward or maybe even Rosalie coming to get me but, what I didn't expect was to have Demetri standing there in full uniform.

"Your presence has been requested at the royal suite. Please, follow me." he left no room for argument.

Shit! Shit! Shit! I am in some major trouble! What can I do? You don't refuse a request by the royals. Yet, it can't be good to be summoned before the games even start. Stall, a small voice in the back of my head suggests.

"Can I just stop by Rosalie's or Edward's room to let them know. I was suppose to have supper with them and I don't want to leave them waiting for me." I try.

"I'll have a servant pass along a message that you are unavailable for dinner tonight." he says while gesturing to the elevator.

"Shouldn't I change into something more appropriate?" I try again.

"No need. Now come."

This time he grabs my upper arm and pulls me out of my room. My door closes behind me, as I'm practically dragged down the hall to the elevator. I look over my shoulder to see if anyone is around. No such luck. We entered the elevator and Demetri pulled out a key, inserting it into the buttoned panel. He didn't even have to pick a level before the elevator took off for the royal suite. Locking me into what ever awaits me on the other end.

No signals could be sent to warn my friends without drawing suspicion. I had failed them. I should have coming up with a strategy for this type of situation. Then I'm hit by another thought. I think of them as friends. A title I rarely gave out. Odd how throwing people into a life or death situation can build bonds between people. Hell, in Panem if you want to survive, you are forced to rely on others. The sad thing is Edward and I are going to be thrown into the arena together and expected to kill each other. I was brought out of my internal deliberation by Demetri,

"When we arrive you are to bow, you are not allowed to speak until spoken to, and you will address the royals in a respectful manner. Such as Your Highness, Your Majesty, My Lord, or Master. Peacekeepers will be present, if you threaten the royals in any way, you will be taken out. Games be Damned! Any questions?" he asked.

I shake my head no. Any questions I have, he wouldn't have answers for. I'll have to wait for the royals to explain everything once we meet. Like why am I here and what do they wanted? I can only hope things go well and I'm able to share every detail with my cohorts. The doors open to a elegant foyer. Demetri leads me to a sitting room.

"The Three Kings will meet with you shortly. Please, have a seat." with that he left me alone.

This room was surrounded with gold filled moldings and jewel encrusted fixtures. Not one surface was spared some type of extravagance. It was sickening. While hundreds are starving in the districts the Kings surround themselves in riches far beyond any man's needs. This made me mad. They allow the suffering. They enforced the games. They rule without morals. They must be stopped!

A door opens on the other side of the room. Aro enters followed by his brothers Caius and Marcus. Aro walks right up to me, takes hold of my left hand and kisses the knuckles,

"Welcome Isabella, I have been looking forward to meeting you ever since I laid eyes on you during opening ceremonies."

I had a shiver run down my spine from the mere touch of his hand, nausea in the pit of my stomach from the kiss, and a sense of dread filled every pore of my body at his words. Here before me was Evil in it's purest form.

My emotions are like whirlwind hitting me from every direction. I took a deep breath and tried to center myself, like I used to do during hunting. _Show no fear, show no weakness_. You have people counting on you.

"Good evening, Your Majesties." I say in a smooth tone of voice while bowing my head. No need to anger them before I find out why I'm here.

"No need for the formalities. Please, call me Aro. As I'm sure you know these are my brothers Caius and Marcus." Aro says while releasing my hand to gesture toward the other Kings.

I bow my head in their direction to show respect and acknowledge their presence. They sit across from me. I see Aro push a button, I am guessing, to summon dinner, but instead a chef enters the room,

"The menu tonight is as follows, first course of Seafood Bisque accompanied with a Radicchio, Frisee, and Artichoke Salad, second course is Caviar Tartlets, third course will be Beef Wellington with Gorgonzola accompanied by Truffled Potatoes Puree, fourth and final course is Individual Chocolate Raspberry 'Omelette Norvegienne' en Flambé _**(This is the name for Baked Alaska in French)**_. Wine and Champaign for each coarse have been pre-selected. Is this to your satisfaction Your Majesties?" he asked with a bow.

"How does all that sound to you Isabella? Is there anything different you want added, substitute or something removed?" Aro asks as if eager to please me.

The whole menu sounded foreign to me so I say, "It sounds divine. No need to change a thing."

"Excellent! Carry on with the meal." Aro says dismissing the chef, who looked relieved his menu was approved.

"Isabella, how are you liking your stay here in the Capitol? Is your room to your liking?" Aro asks.

Was this guy kidding? My _Stay, _my _Room? _Although, my room has no bars and the door remains unlocked I am a prisoner here. Being forced to prepare myself before being thrown into a battle for life or death. How do you answer such a ridiculous statement? Thankfully, Caius began to talk before I could,

"Stop this nonsense Aro. She seems like a smart enough girl, just ask her, instead of beating around the bush."

"Always so direct our Caius is." Aro says shaking his head,

"He really doesn't know how important a proper introduction is for a conversation."

Aro would have continued reprimanding Caius if it hadn't been for Marcus,

"Isabella, I'm not sure if you are aware, but people are drawn to you. Your performance in both the reaping and in the parade caught the attention of many Capitol and District citizens. Even here in the training center you are causing a stir. Felix, the career boys, your fellow District 12 entourage, have all taken notice of you."

Marcus gave a dramatic pause. Watching me for any type of reaction. I gave none. So he continued,

"The people of Panem have grown tired of seeing a group of old men. We need a fresh face. Someone that can offer hope for the future, to prove we are not made of stone and are willing to open our arms to the next generation. We believe that fresh face is your's. Panem has started to fall in love with you. We admire your strength of character and now offer you a place in our palace. We will treat you well here. We will bring your family and offer them a better life as well. Think of how much better life could be for all of you here in the Capitol."

"But, what about the games?" I ask.

Trying to find a way out of this mess. Aro answers,

"The games are in our control. You would win and become Victor. It would be beneficial to all parties concerned."

"You'd kill the other tributes? Edward and Bree and the careers and all the others?"

Oh No! I knew my mistake the moment it left my mouth. I named names. They now know I hold Edward and Bree apart from the others. I can't fix my slip up, I can't take back what I've already said. I need to see how this plays out.

"What difference does it make? They were all going to die anyway! Well except for the winner. We are offering you a chance to live through the whole ordeal. A very generous offer, if you ask me. You probably would have gotten yourself killed within hours, of the start." Caius says coolly.

I didn't know if I was more angry at the fact that he didn't care that the others were going to die or the fact he thought so little of me that he assumed I'd die so quickly. Either way, he was a malicious son of a bitch, and I was about to loose my forged calm demeanor.

"Now, now Caius. I am sure Isabella doesn't think much of your opinion of her. She is our guest here tonight, we should be treating her with respect. Your rude comments are reflecting poorly on us. We are trying to welcome her into our family. So, unless you have something useful or important to add, keep quiet! I do apologize Isabella, I'm sure you would have lasted much longer in the arena. After all with all that hunting you do back at District 12." Aro finishes saying, leaving the sentence hang.

Once again I felt their eyes on me. Looking for a reaction. This time they got one. I'm sure I paled. They knew. That meant Jake was in trouble too. Things are going from bad to worse. I seem to be on a one way trip to a never ending nightmare.

"I understand your concern for young Bree, but truthfully we both know Edward was not going to succeed in the games. He has a family history of failure after all. I'm sure you won't be too upset, seeing the careers loose. As for the rest of the tributes, think of it as sending them to a better place." Aro says with no remorse, as if there lives meant nothing.

I might not like the careers very much but, I don't wish them dead. I respect the fact that they have family, friends, and a life back at their districts. I would defend myself and kill when absolutely necessary but, I'd be remorseful at loss of life. All life has meaning. No one should treat life with total disregard. I was about to say something I'm sure I would regret, when the chef enters the room again and announces,

"If you will follow me to the dinning room, dinner is served."

"Yes, let us enjoy our meal. I find my mood greatly improves with a full stomach. This discussion can wait until after we are done." Aro says.

My feet are heavy as if full of lead as I follow into what feels like the last supper to me. We are seated at a long table Aro at the head, I'm to his left, Marcus is across from me, and Caius is next to him. Throughout dinner some small talk is made, but mostly we ate in silence. The meal was too rich for me and sat like a rock in my gut. By the time dessert was served I was close to loosing the contents in my stomach. When the chef brought out a cart lined with four chocolate cakes shaped like volcanoes I thought nothing of it. That is until he lit a match and placed it on a trail I hadn't noticed. All four cake's centers erupted in flames. Aro rose and held his flute of Champaign above his head and said,

"_To the girl on fire_. May her flame illuminate the glory of the Capitol and may her own future brighten in it's wake."

We all raised our glasses. I faked taking a sip. I would not drink to or for these men. The girl on fire is going to burn down their empire and bring peace to her nation. Now that I would drink to. As we ate dessert I start planning. O.K. first, how to get out of here?

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius, I'd like to thank you, it's been an honor to dine with you all. Your proposal for my future is both generous and humbling. However, it's all a bit overwhelming to me. You must know how different my life back home was. I have had to adjust to so many changes in such a short period of time. If it is not to much to ask, I'd like some time to take this all in. We can discuss everything in a day or two, when I can offer you my full attention. If I'm not so overwhelmed, then the risk of me making poor decisions will be reduced." I say in a soft respectful manner.

Marcus is the one to reply,

"Of course, my dear. We know you have much to consider. As my brother said earlier, you seem like a smart girl. I'm sure you will choose wisely. It wouldn't be wise however, to keep us waiting to long. There are many preparations to be made, no matter what your final selection is. Demetri will be present for the remainder of the training sessions. When you are ready to join us let him know. If we do not hear from you by the time of the Gamemaker's Judging, we will assume you are refusing our request."

"Let me add, those who play with fire, get burned, they must be careful with the flame, or it will be extinguished." Caius sneers.

"We look forward to seeing you soon Isabella." Aro says while calling for Demetri, who escorts me back to my room.

Now it's time to call an emergency meeting with my friends.

**Up Next,**

**Touchy Feely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I Own Nothing.**

**AN:** **Warning adult material included in this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Touchy Feely.

I've been pacing my room for the past 15 minutes. They want me to be their little puppet, but the strings they attach to me will be short, leaving me little room to move unnoticed. Being I haven't forged my alliance with them and they aren't controlling my every move, I pose a threat. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' ring true for my situation. I knew I was going to be watched and every move I made would be reported back to the Kings.

Now I need a way to communicate, a way to pass and/or leave messages. When Edward or Rosalie came looking for me, I could have left a coded note. No a note will draw to much attention and codes can be broken. How could I have told them of my meeting with the royals without drawing suspicion, without being not seen or heard…

The coal mine back home! The tunnels were long dark and noisy, which made communicating difficult. They started embedding pebbles into the wood support beams leaving messages in Braille. Directions, instructions, warnings or dangerous routes to avoid, were left in a spotted patterns you'd have to feel to read. It wasn't part of the Capitol curriculum, but Braille was taught to all of us. To help the Seam kids in their future career path. The Capitol was never notified of this modification according to my instructor. I'm not even sure they know about the Braille messages in the mines or know how to read them.

Since, Panem's birth the disabled weren't granted any aid. The blind, deaf, mentally/physically disabilities were taken away and institutionalized. If they couldn't contribute to their District's resource production, they were shipped off. I wonder if some aren't taken to places like the one Alice and her sister were at. No time to dwell on that right now. The point is Braille is considered a dead language like Latin. No one would think to feel for a message.

Part of our training is to sharing our knowledge of survival skills. Books are provided in the rooms to help us study. We could leave a Braille message in the books on top of the printed lines. If the bumpy message was done lightly enough it should go undetected, unless you run your fingers over them. I walked over to the bookshelf and picked a book about edible plants. Then I went over to the desk picking a pen and palming a paper clip hopefully without being noticed. I brought everything into the bathroom.

I started filling the tub with hot water and bubbles. I also steamed up the bathroom as much as possible. I settled myself low in the tub. With the book and hidden paper clip. Hopefully any surveillance video will be blurred by steam and bubbles. Now I was the one being paranoid but, better safe than sorry. I worked quickly and carefully. The message was as short and to the point,

'Kings want me as poster child. I'm being watched. Deadline to join Judgment day. They know about my hunting and Edward's family history. Must proceed with caution.'

I pulled the pen that I had put behind my ear and wrote, 'This book is very educational. I like the feel for the words used. No need to read between the lines. Great book for bedtime.'

I hope Edward and Rosalie understand my cryptic message: Touch the page and close my eyes reading using the Braille message to make sure I got it right. Satisfied with my work I closed the book and placed it on the floor. I finished bathing, dried, and redressed. I picked up the book before leaving the bathroom. We were suppose to meet in Rosalie's room tonight so that is were I am headed.

I step out into the hall and notice Demetri standing guard near the elevators. He spots me right away, "Can I escort you someplace Miss. Swan?" he asks.

"I almost forgot with all the excitement Edward and I were suppose to start studying survival skills with Rosalie after supper. I'm good with plants so I brought a book I thought might be helpful." I say as casually as I can.

Trying to explain the book and my sudden departure from my room. If they have been watching us in the gym my story will be that much more believable.

"Yes, of course you don't want to miss any tutoring your mentor is contributing. Let's get you there, before you miss anything useful shall we." he says while directing me to Rosalie's room and knocking for me.

She opens the door, and I can see a disheveled Edward in the background.

"Pardon my interruption, but Miss. Swan said you were expecting her?" Demetri says, fishing for someone to slip up.

"Well it's about time! First you stand us up at dinner and now you show up late for studying! Here I offer to teach you survival skills and you can't even be bothered to show up on time! What was so pressing you couldn't be present when required!" she huffs.

I stand in awe of her. Damn, she's good!

"My apologies, you were supposed to have been notified earlier. Miss. Swan's presence was required elsewhere this evening. She only just became available for your meeting." Demetri says.

I was internally fuming, I knew he won't tell them!

"I have better thing to do than tutor these brats, you know. But, I'm here on time. What was so urgent she missed dinner and is late for tutoring?"

Rosalie kept with the story and is fishing for information. Wow, she really is that good!

"The Three Kings wanted a word. You should know how important their time is. She is here now to learn, so teach her. Miss. Swan I will see you tomorrow. Good night." he says and left me at the door.

I enter the room and Edward quickly embraces me in a bone crushing hug,

"I was so worried. When you didn't showed up for dinner and we couldn't find you I thought I lost you." he says in a hushed voice.

"I'm so sorry! Demetri was knocking at my door just as I was leaving to get you for dinner. The royals insisted I stay for dinner. I couldn't refuse them. I'm sorry I worried you all. Demetri said he'd let you know I couldn't make it." I plead hoping they'd understand.

"How was your dinner?" Rosalie asks and studies my face as I reply,

"The Kings were very _welcoming_. I enjoyed an elaborate meal with stimulating conversation. They were impressed with my performances at the reaping and opening ceremonies and _are interested in my plans for the future_. I was _invited to come back _during my stay here. Anyway, we should get started with studying. I brought this book I thought both of you might like to look through. _Feel_ free to keep it and maybe _you both _could choose books that _will be informative _to me."

Hoping between the message in the book and all the double meaning in my review of the visit they get the picture. Rosalie grabs the book from my hands and started flipping through the pages. I knew I had to tread lightly as to not draw suspicion to the book.

"Oh No! I wasn't even thinking, I wrote in the book. Will I get in trouble for that? I'm sorry I didn't think to ask first."

I fake concern. Rosalie looks at me for a second and says,

"The books are for you to use however you see fit. By all intents and purposes they belong to you while you're here. No harm done. What did you write?" she looked down at the book.

"I just wrote I liked this book. It's on the first page in the corner, if you want to see it."

I hope she finds and gets the message I left. She turns to the first page and reads the footnote I left. She looks deep in thought for a moment and gently runs her fingers over the first page. She smiles before saying,

"You know I think you're right, this could be helpful. Here Edward, start looking through this one. I like the idea of sharing books we find helpful. Tell me Bella, what do you feel you're lacking knowledge in?" asked Rosalie.

"I'd like to learn about camouflage and campfires." I say, knowing she's the one who knows about those things. I wanted her advise on how to proceed from here.

Edward threw the book on the table, "It's O.K. but, not what I'm interested in. Rosalie could you find out if Emmett the mentor from District 4 can help me with some knots tomorrow night? He could bring some rope to work with right?"

I wasn't sure if he got the message, so I offered the book again,

"You sure you don't want to look this over?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine thanks." He says without looking at me and turns to Rosalie,

"Do you mind if I call it a night? I'm getting tired and I'd like to be rested for tomorrow." Edward says with finality.

"Sure go on, but be ready to train in the morning. See you at breakfast."

She seems so blasé about his lack of interest in the book and early departure. What the heck? A moment later Edward left and Rosalie turned towards me,

"He was really worried about you. Let him get some sleep and I'm sure tomorrow he'll be back in form." she says trying to appease me and explain his behavior.

She must have seen the apprehension I was feeling because she tried to distract me by changing the subject.

"Well let's go over some camouflage techniques and different ways to conceal a campfire's light and smoke. Then you can show me some of the plants from your book. I have one just like it so you can take yours back to your room." she says.

So, we worked. At around midnight we called it a night. I went back to my room without escort this time. Left outside my door was a book on First Aid. Oh, Edward you did understand! Thank, goodness! I rushed inside to read his message.

_Bella, I'm no good for you. I will not soil your name with my family's unscrupulous past. I'll leave you alone until I meet my end in the games, while doing my best to aid you from a distance. I'm so sorry for putting you in danger, I'm a liability to you and everyone else. I failed to keep my family's history safe and was unable to secure a foundation for their legacy. If you are able to return to District 12 the packet of information my great grandfather hid is located on the roof of the Justice Building under a loose stone beneath the bell. Use it however you see fit. Please, forgive me for involving you in my own personal vendetta against the Capitol. You truly are a remarkable young women and I'm sure under different circumstances you could've accomplish anything. Be safe, Be cautious, and Live on, for those of us who can't. One last favor, take care of my heart for me because you stole it from me the very first time I saw you…Forever Yours, Edward_

I read and reread the message Edward left me. How can he say all this now in the throws of battling with the Capitol. He's a liability HA! He holds the same key to freedom as his great grandfather did. The royals didn't threaten him, his fate was sealed according to them. He has nothing to loose by fighting them now. My family and best friend were threatened. I'd sacrifice myself in a minute for those I love, I already proved that point at the reaping. But, what good does it do if I give up. They can just turn around, and kill or torture my family for some other reason at a later date. No! No one will be safe until the Kings are dethroned. It is up to us to bring down their empire. And, I'll be damned if I will let him just lay down and wait to die.

I storm out of my room and over to his door. I start banging on his door. He opens after only the third pound of my fist. He looks confused and was about to say something, but I cut him off with a searing kiss. At first I think he was to shocked to respond, but after only a few seconds he recovers and starts kissing me back. I wrap my arm around his neck, bringing him closer. We break the kiss to breathe. I start leaving little kisses up his jaw, once I reached his ear I whisper very softly knowing my lips were hidden from view by his hair,

"We need to talk. Take me inside."

I pull away and say out loud,

"We only have few days to live, why not enjoy ourselves before it's too late?"

I feel guilty feeding on his feelings for me, but desperate time call for desperate measures. Besides I just bestowed him a gift, my first kiss.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?" Edward asks.

"I'm Good." I replies.

I walk in like I own the place. I go straight to the bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed feeling anxious, but hopefully not showing it._ I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_, I chanted in my head. They have to believe, this is real. Edward strides in caring two glasses of wine, and offers me one. I take it and take a big swig. Liquid courage don't fail me now. The wine burns on the way down. Here we go. I pat the spot next to me. Edward drains his glass, sets it down, and sits next to me.

"Are you sure about this Bella. I know we are under a lot of scrutiny, but is all the stress causing you to make rash decisions?" he asks trying to offer a way out.

"Listen, we both know one of us isn't making it out of the arena alive. We both also know, we have feelings for each other. Let's enjoy what time we have left. In this moment, it is our time to be together, it is for us and no one else." I say being as sincere as I can.

Edward attacks my lips with that being said. His hands grip my waist pulling me into his lap. My legs straddle his. This time he left open mouthed kisses up my neck and stopped at my ear,

"How are we going to play this?"

I moan and it wasn't entirely fake. Damn my teenage hormones. I lean in running my nose across his neck and go to nibble his earlobe,

"We need to make this look as real as possible. Then we can take a shower and talk more freely."

I lean back and remove my shirt. He slides his hands up my sides brushing the sides of my breasts and runs his nose along my collarbone. This time he's the one who moans. I feel his excitement being within such close proximity to him. I remove his shirt and gasp. I am sure I'm blushing all over. I have never seen a man without a shirt. He's beautiful, like the sculptures of the Greek Gods I've seen in books.

"You're Beautiful!" I gasp not meaning to say that.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." he says back.

We stand removing each others pants in between kisses and petting. Edward turns and pulls the blanket back on the bed. We could hide under the covers yet look like we were being intimate. The boy's a genius. We slip under our protective shield and start making out again. My bra was the first to go flying across the room. Then his underwear followed by mine. He leaned in and whispers making it look like he was saying sweet nothing in my ear,

"I'm so sorry but, we are going to have to rub against each other, while moaning. I'm guessing you're a virgin, too?"

I nod ever so slightly,

"O.K. the first time is supposed to hurt for girls. So, when I squeeze your hand gasp and shut your eyes real tight to make it look like your holding back tears. Boys don't usually last long for there first time so we should only have to pretend for maybe ten minutes."

He leans back to make sure I was ready. I nod and then plead,

"I'm sure Edward, Please!"

We kiss again he lines his body up on top of mine, jerking upward, while squeezes my hand. I do as he says and gasp while shutting my eyes tight. He stills for a second and asks if I'm alright. I hold my breath and nod, thinking it would be more believable. He starts moving again. I feel his length rub against my thigh. I start moaning with him after a couple of minutes, I'm moaning his name. He starts going faster and then yells my name. I feel a wet sticky substance on my stomach, he falls to the side of me panting. Talk about embarrassing, poor Edward just lost his virginity to my leg, and we had fake sex with a audience watching. All so we can talk without drawing suspicion. My world is so surreal at this moment. I turn to my side brushing the hair that fell in his eyes and kiss him on the cheek and whisper,

"Are you alright? Do you think they bought it"

"Yes, love you were magnificent." he replies and pulls me close so I couldn't see his face, pretending to snuggle.

I melt into him. If I thought my feelings for him were confusing before it's nothing compared to how I feel right now. Thankfully, I was still mad at Edward and I focused on that for the time being. After we suggest for a few minutes, he suggests a hot shower to soothe my sore body. I readily agree. He leans over the side of the bed and retrieves his underwear. He kisses my forehead and says he'd be right back, then trots over to start the shower for us.

"The shower is ready. Mind if I join you?" he asks.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to waste water now would we?" I say while batting my eyes.

I get up, wrapping a sheet around myself and join him in the bathroom. I discard the sheet into the laundry shoot and we enter the steamy shower stall together and I waste no time. I whisper yell at him,

"What were you thinking? Are you suffering from stupid all of a sudden! You knew, they knew, who you were, when you came here. You know they won't stop at you, they'll go after your family! Are you really so willing to just lay down and die! And, who are you to make decisions for me? You're not the only one who has a vendetta against the Capitol! They threatened my family and friends if I don't join them! This is bigger than just the two of us! There are to many people to count suffering under the Kings tyranny, Rosalie and Alice are just two more examples! You hold a key Edward, the information your great grandfather died to protect! So stop acting the part of martyr and grow a set! Open your eyes and look around Edward, we have the opportunity to do some real good here! I'm willing to try and take down the royal's empire. I'll sacrifice my life trying. For The People of Pamen! For A Better Future For Us All! Will you finish the work your great grandfather started? Are you willing to do whatever it take to see justice prevail? Will you join me in the fight for freedom?" I finish my sermon breathlessly. I stand there and wait for his response. And, boy do I get one!

**End Note****: Is it hot in here or is it just me? The fake sex seen was necessary. The Capitol is watching Bella's every move. She can't just walk over to Edwards room and say let's talk. Especially after they told her Edward's past is known and he is to be executed. Bella is hoping this escapade will be to their advantage in the future. I feel that Edward likes playing the martyr role in the book so, it played well here. Sorry, I just felt the need to explain myself. Hope you all enjoyed. Please Do, Review! **

**Up Next,**

**Loyalty, Love, and Lost Innocents.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 9: Loyalty, Love, and Lost Innocents.

Edward grabs me, pulls me to him, and then kisses me with so much passion it takes my breath away. After a few minutes we break apart panting. He takes my hand and places it in between his legs,

"I very much own a set as you can tell and I believe you were enjoying feeling them just moments ago. And, as much as I'd like to explore just how useful they can be we need to talk about this revolution we plan on starting."

I pull my hand away and flush, "Well it's about time! I'm glad you are ready to man up. I thought I was going to have to kick that fine ass of yours in order to stop this pity party you were throwing yourself! However, you must accept, this is it! No looking back! If your in, you need to be in it 110%! No more making decisions alone! We are in this together to the very end! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am! We better get out or they'll start to suspect something. Besides we both need some sleep." he shuts off the water and grabs two towels and hands one to me.

We dry off, then Edward retrieves my clothes for me, "You're welcome to stay." he says hopefully as we both get redressed.

"Sorry, I don't think that's a good idea. We'd draw to much attention. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and leave a chaste kiss on his lips before exiting the room. I think I hear him whisper, 'Goodnight my love.' but I don't go back and ask.

I miss him the minute I walk out of his room and another realization washes over me, as I enter my own room. I am in love with Edward. I sigh, this will make things more complicated. No use fretting over this right now. I was surprisingly tired and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Demetri was there knocking at my door in the morning.

"Can I escort you to you anywhere this morning?" he asks with a short bow.

"No Demetri, it's to soon. I am headed to breakfast. I'll see you at training?" I say trying not to offend.

He nods and then he's gone. I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I was holding. Nothing like a little pressure to help me decide. I was going to see if Edward was still in but, figured that was a bad idea. I made it to the dinning room at the same time as Alice.

"Good Morning! Sleep well? We missed you at dinner. Were you not feeling well? Are you up for training today?" Alice gushes thankfully someone interrupted her.

"Take a breath and let the girl talk, small fry." says a large man sitting at our table,

"If this is how she is before coffee I'd hate to see her after a few cups."

I looked at the stranger he was tall, muscular, short blond hair, a baby face that had two carved dimples that made him look very attractive. He stood as we approved and walked right up to me and gave me a big bear hug like the ones my father used to give. Normally I didn't like having physical contact with strangers, but he reminded me of a cuddly teddy bear. I decided I like this man whoever he was. He releases me and says,

"Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Emmett. The mentor with the most, from District 4."

"Hey, um you can call me Bella. So, what brings you to the dredges of District 12's table?" I say. We take our seats. He laughs,

"I like her she's a keeper! Rosie asked me to follow Edward today and I was more than happy to comply. Not to sound mean or anything but, my tributes give me the creeps. Besides they said they didn't need my help until sponsor gifts were required." he says with a shrug.

I eyed Rosalie. Rosie? He has his arm around her too. I wonder?

"Well that is very nice of you. Please, watch out for him. He has a short fuse, and he also tends to overreact. You know, acts first and thinks later." I say.

"I do not! I just worry about those I care about." says Edward who came up behind me and took a seat next to me.

"Good morning Edward, feeling better?" asks Rosalie.

"Yes, thank you. I had a very enjoyable evening." he says with a smirk while looking at me, "Oh, I almost forgot can I have a book on shelters, Rosalie? I'll review it tonight."

"Certainly, anyway I'm not sure you heard, but Emmett has agreed to work with you today, if that's O.K. with you Edward?" Rosalie asks.

"That's fine by me." Edward says.

"I'll be having lunch and dinner with friends so, I won't see you all 'til tomorrow. As a matter of fact I better be off now. See you guys tomorrow. Bella, you are alright aren't you?" Alice says in a rush again.

"I'm fine Alice. See you tomorrow." I assure.

"O.K. then! Bye!" and Alice leaves.

I noticed Mrs. Cope and Jay weren't here.

"Where are Mrs. Cope and Jay?" I ask.

"There both busy planning for the interviews. Let the keep busy and out of our hair." says Rosalie.

I like her train of thought. We finish eating and head to the gym.

Training was very helpful. Rosalie had me work on hand to hand combat, fencing and other fighting skills. By the end of the morning training she told me I could call her Rose and I in turn insisted she call me Bella then. Edward was to have lunch with Emmett. Rose and I had another picnic on the roof.

We discussed strategies for the games. I told her I wanted to help Bree, if possible. She said she'd get back to me on that one. She told me that District 10 we weren't looking to team up with anyone just yet. That way if we wanted to broach the topic at a later date we could.

In afternoon practice we worked on camouflage and shelters. We parted ways to get ready for dinner. As I head to dinner Demetri is there yet again,

"Any decision you'd like to discuss with my Masters?" he asks.

"No not yet. You need to stop pressuring me. It's not helping and if you weren't so pushy maybe I'd have make my decision by now!" I say impatiently.

"It is not wise to keep the Kings waiting. I suggest you choose soon or bad thing might start happening. Enjoy your dinner." he says with that short bow of his and he leaves me there with my mouth hanging open.

I thought I had until judging day. Now I need to tell the others of the threat and shortened timeline. At dinner I signaled to meet up. Rose then made it a point to say she wanted to review what we learned today with Edward and I. We would meet tonight after dinner in my room.

Once in my room a search for a book. I took another bath and left another message telling them of Demetri's threat. We only had a day and a half 'til judging day and I needed there opinions on how to proceed. I placed the book on the table in the sitting room in plain view. Rose and Edward arrived at the same time. They each had a book and both seem to spot the one I left. Rose picked it up and looked as if she was reading a passage or two,

"Did you fine this one useful?" she asks in a strained voice while handing the book to Edward to examine.

"No not really. What did you bring?" I ask.

"I brought a book on camouflage for you to review and ask any questions you may have. While you do that Edward what did you learn today?" she says to give me a chance to read her message.

_If you decline their offer, they will kill you right away in the arena. Play along and we will work on a plan from there._

I pretend to read as I processed what she was saying. She wants me to join them.

I grab the book Edward brought and read his message,

_As I once said, be careful, be safe! And, work from the inside so we can work from the outside._

O.K. they both thought I should form a false alliance with the royals. So when should I tell them? I'll tell Demetri I'd like a meeting tomorrow. I gave the O.K. hand signal and the meet-up sign for tomorrow. We wrapped it up at around ten. Rose left, leaving Edward and I alone. We kissed a bit, but Edward insisted I give my body time to recover. He then suggested a bath. I agreed. I've never bathed so much in all my like. We both went into the bathroom to fill the tub. We were able to talk then.

"Bella are you sure about this? If they find out you deceived them, they wouldn't just kill you. They'll torture those you care about. You'll be forced to watch them die before your very eyes. Only then will they end your life as well."

"I need to do this Edward." I say in a resigned voice then continue,

"Now stop worrying about me and start thinking of ways to get out of the arena alive. I know there can be only one victor but, what if we fake your death or find a way out of the arena?" I stop as an idea comes to me.

"Wait that's it! The Capitol fell in love with both of us during the opening ceremonies. The Capitol doesn't know about the vendetta the royals have with your family. They were going to kill you in the arena not by public execution. What if we play star crossed lover's. Sex and Violence sell. The public will eat it up and the kings hands will be tied. If we win the support of the Capitol and can some how end up the last two standing… there might be a petition to spare us both." I say excitedly.

"I'll tell the kings after agreeing to be their poster child. Before the interview I tell them I've fallen in love with you. I'd be telling them the truth about one thing a least. Then we play all lovie-dovie in training, during the interview, and in the arena. This could work, I just know it!" I say and look at Edward for his response.

But, Edward has this strange expression on his face. It was one of wonder and astonishment. Then he whispers,

"You Love Me?"

"Yes, Edward I love you." I say in a quiet voice now that the water is shut off.

"I think I always have. I was just to scared to admit it to myself. I didn't want to grieve for the loss of another loved one. But, I realized that shutting you out was impossible. You have woven yourself so deeply into my very being it's as if, your life, is my life. Now, I know what the words soul mate really means. Just as you said I've stolen your heart, you own my very soul." I say with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I love you, too. I feel drawn to you it's like were magnets your positive to my negative. This can cause problems for us, they can use this against us." Edward says. Always the pessimist.

"They know we have a connection of some sort. We just need to find an angle in which they can't use that knowledge against us, or make them think it's to there advantage to have. Trust me Edward, I know the risk I'm taking falling in love with you but, I'm willing to take that risk. Besides, it's too late for me. I love you, nothing can change that. You're stuck with me, if you'll have me?" I look through my lashes at him. He melts.

"Of course I want you! No, I need you! You're like my drug of choice, I'm hooked on you, and I never plan on giving you up." he stares at me, being totally serious.

And, I break into a fit of laughter. It takes me a few minute to compose myself.

"Sorry, it's just I couldn't help myself. I'm a drug, you're an addict. Come on that has to sound corny to you too." I giggle.

"We're both being a bit cheesy. We must be tired. Can I stay with you tonight? To sleep only! I just want to feel you next to me, keep you close, please." he pleads.

"You can stay." I nod and add, "Consequences be damned!" I tell him and we kiss.

"Thank You." he whispers and leans his forehead against mine. We stay like that for a couple minutes.

"We best get out before we get all wrinkly. Who knows what the prep team would do to us then." I say with a shiver.

Edward smiles a breathtaking crooked smile while letting the water out.

"You really are beautiful" I gawk.

"You silly girl, you're the beautiful one. Now come on and dry off. I want to get you into bed." he says grinning and wagging his eyebrows at me.

"You flash that smile of yours and share the flirtatious attitude with the cameras and you'll have the Capitol eating out of the palm of your hand. Come on I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." I say already feeling jealous of the camera's. I know it's silly of me, but I wish I could be the only one to be on the receiving end of both those things.

I wake up with my head resting on Edward's chest, my arm around his waist, and our legs a tangled mess. And, did I mention it was the best nights sleep I ever had? I turned my head bringing my nose closer to Edward and inhaled deeply, savoring his scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" asks Edward in an incredibly sexy coarse voice from sleep.

"You smell good. How'd you sleep?" I shrug.

"The best sleep of my life, and you?" he says.

"Ditto. I don't want to get up." I complain.

"I know love, but we must. I have to go back to my room to change. Will you wait for me so we can go to breakfast together?" he asks worriedly.

"Of coarse I'll wait for you." I say confidently, to help ease him.

As I show Edward out, I see Demetri at the end of the hall. He sees Edward leaving my room and I'm sure he realizes he is in the same clothes as yesterday. I go to say something to him but, he storms off before I can stop him.

"Shit! I thought he would have known about our extra curricular activities. Why did he storm off? He usually asks if I want to meet with the Kings, putting all sorts of pressure on me to choose. What just happened, why the sudden departure?" I know I shouldn't say all this out loud but, my mouth got ahead of my brain.

"He's probably just surprised. Don't worry about it. He is probably tattling to the kings. But, just to be safe you go change. Then you can come with me. That way you're not left alone. O.K.?" I nod.

We make it through breakfast without incident. Edward was with Emmett again. Rose and I were just about to change stations when a blood curtailing scream filled the air. All heads turned toward the noise.

Peacekeeper rushed the area where the scream came from. There were some arguing going on between the Peacekeepers. After a few minutes Jane and Alec were being escorted out in chains and what came next made my stomach turn. A small body curled in the fetal position was being carried out of the gym. It was Bree. She looked terrified. It was heartbreaking. Emmett ran after his tributes. Felix called for everyone's attention,

"There has been a tragic accident involving a couple of your fellow tributes. Let me stress the importance of following the rules at all times. We will be breaking early for lunch. Be ready to train when you return. You are dismissed."

Rose, Edward and I were leaving when Demetri appeared,

"See what happens when warnings aren't abided by. You'd do well to reconsider the decisions made before worse things start happening. There is only one direction to go and the Kings are the only ones who can get you where you need to be." he said and stormed off yet again.

"That son of a bitch! He had something to do with what happened to Bree!"

I seethe.

Then another thought hits me. Oh No! It's my fault she was attacked. Is he going to go after Alice next? Are the royals involved or is he doing this of his own freewill? I'm sure I paled, with this train of thought.

"Calm Down Bella! We need all the facts, then we can see how to respond." Rose said in a stern voice,

"Let's have lunch. We will stay together during afternoon practice to be on the safe side. Then I'll talk to Em and Alice. We meet tonight on the roof for an after dinner stroll. Now come on." She left no room for arguments.

Lunch was strained. Once we made it made it back to the gym, Rose had us run again. After we finished we worked on fire starting. James came up to us when we were just about to change stations and said,

"Did you enjoy the show earlier? Well that's nothing compared to what I plan on doing to the two of you in the arena."

"We'll see about that. Now go play with your little playmates, James. We have better thing to do with our time." Edward says in a remarkably calm voice.

"I will savor your kills. Enjoy your last days on earth." He sneers.

"James why don't you strain the little brain of yours and come back when you have something original to say." I say not being able to resist the taunting.

"Enough all of you! James find a station or I'll have your mentor do it for you. Now move!" Rose barked.

I was shocked to see James actually leave. I guess he didn't want to deal with the already stressed Peacekeepers. The afternoon flew after that. I did look for Demetri. I need to get back to the kings and soon. You'd think after all the pushy-threats he'd be available but, I couldn't find him anywhere. He's supposed to be available. I figured if I didn't see him by the time my after dinner stroll was through I'd have to find another way to contact the royals.

When we entered the dinning room I noticed Emmett looked stressed and Alice looked sad. I'm guessing the information they have for us in not pleasant…

Emmett started talking the minute we sat down,

"My tributes," he said with such disdain it was obvious he held no sympathy for them, "decided to try some of the tricks they have learned so far. From what I gathered Alec used one of the plants to paralyze her vocal cords so she couldn't scream. Then Jane tortured her by burning her with a hand made torch, all over her body. They didn't calculate the amount of time the plant would be effective correctly, and she was able to scream. They are restricted to their rooms for the remainder of their time here. They will not be interviewed. That's there punishment. Can you believe that. A slap on the wrist. That poor little girl." he said and at the end his voice cracked.

Rose was rubbing circles on his back trying to comfort him. You could tell he was really bothered by all of this. Then Alice starts talking,

"Bree is unresponsive, she keeps rocking in the fetal with the occasional whimper. I hear she is still being sent into the arena. They don't even care if she can't protect herself. It's horrible." she finishes with a small sob.

I was the one to pull her into a hug and try to comfort her. We sat in silence, dinner being forgotten. In a way I hope I don't run into Demetri tonight. I'm not up for a meeting with the royals after hearing all this. I might do or say something we all will regret.

**Up Next,**

**Lessons Learned and Announcements Made.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 10: Lessons Learned and Announcements Made.

Rose was pacing more that strolling in the roof top gardens. Edward was my pillar of support, he held my hand and never let go. I decided to tell Rose about Edward and my time together. How he slept over and Demetri caught him leaving. I also told her we were in love and wanted it to be known by the Capitol.

"You're both Fools! It's your fault that poor child was abused. How could you be so stupid? You know you're being watched. You know Edward is scheduled for termination. Do you really think by acting like love sick puppies, the Kings will change the rules of the games. They won't allow it. They have the power and their not going to let you to have any control of their precious games. You've put us all in danger!" Rose fumes.

"You don't think I know that! I feel horrible about Bree. It's all my fault she was tortured by those witch twins. However, we didn't do anything that should have prompted such actions. I was going to join the Kings. We only wanted a night of normalcy. Is that really so terrible. All we did was hold each other close for one night. Yes, it was reckless getting caught! Yes, we were selfish for one night! Nevertheless, we didn't commit a crime, we shouldn't have received such harsh punishment. So, Lay off!" I say, feeling the weight of every word.

"Rose, she wasn't the one torturing Bree, and Bella, it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself. Now, you are going to listen to me for one minute before you write us all off, Rosalie! We plan on telling the Kings and Capitol we're in love. We will share our affection in public as much as possible. We are hoping to win the hearts of the Capitol's citizens. We know the royals won't pardon me. We are counting on a public outcry to dodge the only one victor rule. We think this could work. And, if not well we'll deal with that when the time comes." Edward finishes.

Rose doesn't respond. She just studies us for a few minutes. Then she takes a long deep breath, runs her fingers through her hair, and as if someone hit the reset button she begins talking in a calm tone,

"You both know the risk you're taking letting everyone know you're in love? They'll use it against you." she says sympathetically.

"We know the risks. Will you still help us?" I ask.

"I still think your fools, but I'll help. Bella, I know you didn't mean for anything to happen to Bree and it wasn't your fault." That was as close to an apology as I was going to get from Rose and I was willing to accept that. I nod in response.

We were all too emotionally drained to make any real plans. So, we called it a night. Edward walked me to my room. We shared a brief kiss and parted ways. I opened the door and was about to turn the lights on when they were turned on for me. I squeaked and jumped from fright,

"Yy..Your Majesty!" I stuttered and quickly curtsied.

Aro was sitting in a chair waiting for me,

"Sorry, did I scare you. My apologies. I needed a word and I figured I wouldn't trouble you with the journey to and from my suite. I know you had a troubling day and that is partly why I'm here." he gestures to the loveseat across from him. I sit down stiffly.

"It seems I have more than one apology to make. Demetri was to leave you alone until you made your decision. He wasn't suppose to put any pressure on you. He also, acted alone when he approached the twins from District 4. You see he was looking forward to claiming you for himself once you joined us. So, when he spotted Edward leaving your room he was a bit upset and acted irrationally. He will be leaving you alone for the remainder of your stay in the training center. I suspect you may need a little more time.

I'll let you in on a little secret. As opposed to the typical interviews we are changing things up a bit. I won't ruin the surprise, but I'm sure all the tributes will enjoy the changes. With that said I'll give you 'til the end of the interview to accept our offer." he says with a smug grin like he was giving me something extra special.

"Thank you, I was going to get back to you today but with everything that happened…" I trail off.

"Yes, yes I understand. Take the extra time I'm offering. But, know this. I have no problem with you having your fun with that boy but, any schemes you may be plotting to spare his life will fail. His life has an expiration date which is fast approaching. Accept this and move on before he brings you down with him. I'm sure Rosalie explained to you that refusing us can be detrimental. Your little meeting on the roof's garden tonight was monitored. As will all other meetings you think you can get away with. Bide your time wisely and you may just be rewarded for your loyalties." he stands.

"I must bid you goodnight. I'm sure you're tired and, I have much to plan. The announcement about the changes to the interview will be held tomorrow before the Gamemaker's judgment. Until then." he says and does a small bow of the head. He walks out leaving me stunned.

The good news is I have a little more time before I sell my soul to the devil. The bad news is they know about our plans to try and to save Edward and about our latest meeting on the roof. However, he didn't say they monitored any of our other meetings. So, they may not have caught everything we've said and the books seem to be holding our secret messages.

Aro said I could have my fun so, why not. I grabbed an outfit for tomorrow and headed for Edward's room. I knocked and had to wait a minute. Edward looked like I woke him, but seeing me woke him right up.

"What happened? Are you O.K.? Was it Demetri? Did he come and threaten you?" he rattles off question after question.

"Edward! I'm fine. Well sort of, I had a bit of a surprise back in my room. King Aro came to visit me. He wanted me to know Demetri won't be bothering me for the remainder of my stay at the training center. He also made it very clear that you weren't going to make it out of the games alive. I'm so sorry Edward there's nothing we can do." I choose my words carefully knowing everything I say will be heard.

"But, on a positive note he was fine with me spending time with you." I say trying to sound relieved.

"Let's get to bed. I know we're both tired. I brought a change of cloths so we can have a nice shower together in the morning." I say with a wink.

Hoping he got the hint, we'll talk more tomorrow. He kisses me deeply and says,

"I can hardly wait. I usually wake up a bit stiff in the morning and a nice long shower should help release some tension." he says with a wink.

Good he took the bait. We got ready for bed. I wore one of Edward's shirts. Switching off the lights I grabbed a book on the nightstand next to his bed and a hair pin from my head I pulled both under the covers. Hoping neither motions were noticed. I left a message for Rose about Aro's visit leaving no detail out. I slipped the book back into place. Then snuggled close to Edward for much needed sleep.

We both were up early. After a rather heated make-out session we decided to take our activities into the shower for some privacy. In between kisses I was able to tell everything from the night before. I felt bad for getting Edward all excited, but before we got out he switched the water to cold which seem to help. We dress and before leaving I grab the book. We have Judgment this afternoon. I am hoping Rose has a plan. We enter the dinning room and I notice Emmett sitting next to Rose again. Alice isn't here yet.

"Hey, hot stuff." Emmett says to us laughing at his little joke.

"Hi, Em." I say and place the book next to Rose.

"Good Morning." says Edward.

"So today I want you to work in the fields you know. Get a feel for the equipment and such, but no showing off. Then when you're called this afternoon no holding back. Show them what your made of. Got it?" Rose says while leafing through the book.

We both say we understand and ask Emmett what his plans are for the day, as to give Rose time to read the message, which was a bit more lengthy then our normal ones. Just then Mrs. Cope, Alice and Jay come excitedly into the dinning room.

"Oh, good you're all here. We just got word that the Royals will be making a special announcement this afternoon. But, that's not all, your stylists were give instructions to make your interview apparel more formal than usual. I have a really good feeling about this. I can hardly wait!" Mrs. Cope gushes, Alice adds,

"We have your measurements. Do you both trust our judgment?"

"Of course we do. Do whatever it is you need to do to make us look fabulous. I'm sure you won't disappoint." I say.

"You say wear it and I'll put it on." says Edward.

This pleased everyone at the table. Mrs. Cope said she was going to double check with the kitchen staff about the no alcohol and strong coffee for the Gamemakers. She also added she would be with us for the broadcast later and off she went. Alice and Jay excused themselves to work out our attire for tomorrow.

We all headed to the Gym for our last practice. Emmett and Rose will be offering advice and showing us a few tricks we might need to know. Let's hope it is helpful and let's hope for a drama free day.

I'm so glad Rose had us practice with the equipment provided. The bow was more taunt than the one my father made, and the arrows less flexible. It took a few tries to get used to. The knives were easier to get used to. They were heavier but well balanced. I tied a few snares to show Edward and Emmett was a huge help giving some additional pointers. I only quickly reviewed the plants focusing on plants not from my region. I memorized the book my parents had written and illustrated, with a few additions from what Jake and I learned.

Edward and I ran through the obstacle course. He didn't even break a sweat. He wrestled an assistant and won without making it look like it was too easy for him. He also demonstrated his camouflage technique which wasn't really a big deal without having to hide to prove how good he was at it.

Rose and Emmett seemed pleased with our skills. Then they both gave some pointers for the arena.

_Rules of Surviving the Arena:_

_First_, stay away from the bloodbath at the cornucopia, if there is something nearby grab it and run for cover.

_Second_, find water, no water equals inevitable death.

_Third__, _Get as far way from the drop point as possible, the careers will make camp there.

_Fourth_, conceal everything, no visible fires, shelters must look like surrounding environment, make ourselves blend into the area we're in, and cover our scent this will protect us from both human and animal hunters.

_Fifth_, eating whenever possible. Even just a bite or two here and there will help keep your energy up.

_Sixth_, work as a team, there's strength in numbers. The careers are a great example of this.

_Seventh_, never stay in one place too long, moving often will help keep you safe from planned ambushes.

_Eighth_, cover your tracks, when packing up leave no evidence that you were there in the first place. It will make tracking you more difficult.

_Ninth_, use your instincts. If you get a bad feeling listen to it and act accordingly. Sometimes our brains aren't as quick to pick up on what's going on around us and our instincts kick in, listen to them.

_Tenth_, if you come upon someone who is unconscious, take what you need and destroy the rest. Leave nothing behind for it could be used against you or be helpful to their own survival.

_Eleventh_, trust no one but each other. This is a game of survival of the fittest. No one is going to sacrifice their life for you.

_Twelfth_, if it's a choice for fight or flight and your not sure you can win, RUN! Don't take the risk until it's absolutely necessary, live to fight another day. The odds may shift in your favor.

_Finally__,_ but most importantly, _**Don't Die!**_

"I've said it more than once but, I'm serious. I can get the gifts from the sponsors and give you all the pointers I know, but if you get yourselves killed by doing something stupid it will all be for nothing. Trust me if the two of you can stay alive 'til the end things may work out you never know." Rose says with confidence.

We were all directed to a small auditorium Mrs. Cope, Alice and Jay were waiting for us. We sat toward the back. I couldn't help but notice all the cameras. I'm guessing we are going to witness the big announcement live, while the rest of Panem will watch on T.V. Knowing Jake and Nessie were watching this live was somehow comforting. Like we were finally doing something together after all this time apart. Before I could dell further, Demetri climbed on to the stage.

"Good afternoon. I am proud to introduce his Highness Aro Volturi." he says and bows before backing away so Aro could address the audience.

"Welcome and Good Day! I have exciting news to share with you all. My brothers and I have decided to change the way the interview portion of the games are done. This year, instead of a sit down one-on-one interview, we will be having a Grand Ball. In which the tributes can enjoy themselves and the interviewers can mingle amongst them and get a more candid reaction from everyone there. As an added bonus we will be there, as well as some surprise guests. I know I am looking forward to dancing with a few of our lovely tributes. With that said, our tributes are being judged shortly. We should let them have their lunches, to keep up their strength, and assure the best performance possible. Good Luck Tributes and I look forward to meeting you all tomorrow evening!" Aro finishes with excitement lasting every word.

Wow! That is a surprise, a Ball really? I wonder who the surprise guest will be since he already said the royals would be attending?

"I wonder who the surprise guests are?" says Edward. Great minds think alike.

"Hopefully, not any of there _friends_." Emmett says with a shutter at the word friends. I wonder what that's about but, let it drop for now.

"I have to give them credit. They really are quite clever." says Rose.

"What make you say that?" asks Alice.

"Don't you see…They can cover up the incident with Bree. Avoiding having to explain why Jane and Alec aren't present and Bree's state. All the while making themselves look good by being approachable to the tributes. It's a win, win for them." Rose explains.

"They can also interfere with the interviews themselves. The three of them in different parts of the room, looking and listening for anything they don't want seen or heard. All they have to do is step in and presto they distract the audience with their presence." I say thinking out loud.

"Exactly!" says Rose.

Mrs. Cope seemed unaffected by our revelations. She and Jay were too excited about the Ball to listen to anything we had to say. I'm not surprised Alice was more into our side of the story, but still paid enough attention to the other conversation to add in a word or two.

The only good thing about the announcement was it kept me from worrying too much about the upcoming Gamemaker's Judgment during lunch. But, like all good things that too, came to an end, when all tributes and their mentors' were called to the holding area outside of the gym. Of course Felix was there waiting for all of us to arrive. He started speaking the minute the last group of tributes entered,

"You will be called in order of district. The first tribute from each district will be male followed by female. Any requests for specific equipment or assistance must be made before entering the gym. Once you enter the gym you are to stay until dismissed by the Head Gamemaker. You will leave using the rear exit. Now let me introduce you all to this year's Head Gamemaker Jasper Whitlock. The floor is yours." Felix finish and allowed the Gamemaker to speak.

Jasper was tall about 6'3", he had shoulder length wavy locks in a honey gold color, he was lean but muscular at the same time, and he appeared to be in his early twenties. Over all very attractive and had an air of confidence, which made you want to listen to what he had to say.

"Hello and welcome to judgment day. As you were all told just a moment ago, I am Jasper Whitlock the Head Gamemaker. I look forward to seeing what each of you have to offer this years games." he pauses and as if looking for someone. Once he makes eye contact with me he continues, "I feel it is _elemental_ we _approach_ these trials with the utmost respect. So please, hold _yourselves_ and this facility with _highest_ of esteem." he breaks eye contact and continues, "Now with no further delay will the male tribute from district one please step forward?"

Laurent was asked if he needed any assistance or equipment. Once everything was settled he entered the gym, followed by Jasper.

I couldn't help but wonder if the Head Gamemaker was trying to tell me something. I'll have to ask Edward's opinion about it later. I spied, Edward whispered something into Rose's ear. She looked at him like he was crazy, he then whispered something else. What ever he said convinced her to conceded because, she nodded and headed over to talk to Felix.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"I just had a request for my trial. She's asking Felix about it. That all." he said.

I didn't see anything off with that so I dropped it.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"No, not really. Since I have nothing to lose, I figure I might as well have some fun." he says.

I noted he used my own words to prove his point. Time seemed to be going in slow motion. One by one the tribute were called and one by one the room cleared. By the time Edward was next to be called, I regretted eating lunch. It sat in the pit of my stomach just begging to make a reappearance. Oh, that would be quite a show to put on for them. Me puking all over the place. My thoughts were interrupted by the doors opened and Edward's name being called.

He stood tall and proud. It reminded me a lot of how he held himself during the reaping. However, this time he turned to me wrapped his arms around me and planted a passion filled kiss upon my lips before suddenly releasing me and walking directly into the gym. Leaving me no time to wish him luck or say anything at all. Which I'm thinking was on purpose.

I found myself pacing back and forth trying to form some sort of game plan for my trial. When nothing came to mind I decided to play it by ear. I know a bow and arrow waited me, which was a small comfort. Then without thinking I ran my finger over the mockingjay pin I continued to wear everyday. It comforted me. Just when I thought I had myself calmed down the doors opened and I was racked with worry all over again.

So, I did what I always do. I took a deep breath, centering myself, and said thought, 'Show no fear, show no weakness! You have people counting on you.' I straightened to my full height, squared my shoulders, and added to my internal pep talk, 'The game is on, time to show the Capitol just how lethal I can be.' and walked into the gym like owned the place.

**Up Next,**

**Trials, Tributes, and Perfection.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 11: Trials, Tributes, and Perfection.

As I entered the gym I noticed blood on the ground near the hand to hand ring. There seemed to be an awful lot of violence happening before we even made it to the arena. The Capitol crowds will be pleased, I thought with disgust. Shaking off my internal reflect I headed to the bow and arrows.

I started with a few targets, progressing to more difficult shots. I glanced at the box were the Gamemaker were supposed to be observing and noticed not one was looking on my direction. I decided to change tactics and threw several knives, again progressing making more difficult throws. I looked again still no one paying any bit of attention to me. I got pissed. I knew yelling would accomplish nothing. So, I grabbed the bow and arrow again and waited. Watching for the ideal opportunity to strike, just like when I hunted. I spied the Head Gamemaker. Jasper reach for an apple, _PERFECT! _Just as he was bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite, I shot an arrow right through the apple and embedding it in the wall. Leaving the apple at eye level, hanging in front of his surprised face. I then spoke loudly and clearly,

"If it's not too much to ask, may I please go now? You're wasting both our time here. I have better things to do than play with knives, or this bow and arrow since there is no real game to aim at!" I huff.

This seemed to have gotten their attention but, unfortunately it also got the attention of the Peacekeepers. Oops!

Demetri appeared in front of Jasper, weapon in hand. Ha, that's a laugh. I'd shoot him more than willingly right about now. Jasper just annoyed me by ignoring my trial, but Demetri is responsible for hurting poor Bree. If I thought I could get away with it, I would have shot him.

"Miss. Swan, please put down the bow and step away from the weapons table." Demetri says in an authoritative voice.

I throw down the bow and took a step to the side then say,

"I wasn't trying to hurt or kill him, just get his attention! If he was my target, he wouldn't be standing behind you, he'd be lying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor. Now, am I free to go?"

Jasper seems to have come back to his senses, stepping around Demetri and saying,

"We have seen enough of your skills for today. You may go."

"Thanks, for nothing." I say and walk out.

As soon as I exit, Rose and a black-eyed Edward are waiting for me. I rush to him,

"What happened? Are you O.K.?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Did you notice the fighting ring?" he asks and I nod,

"Well that was thanks to me. I challenged Felix to a fist fight. I knew I couldn't get my hands on Demetri, so he seemed like the next best thing. He's in the infirmary I broke his nose for sure. That's were all the blood came from. They called the fight pretty quick after that, not wanting it to get too messy in there. I would have liked to go a few more rounds, but at least I left him with a nice reminder." he finishes with a shrug. I snort,

"We are quite the pair. I left a pretty good reminder myself back there." I say.

Both Rose and Edward ask what happened. I tell them the whole story and they just stare at me with wide eyes and mouths agape. It took a minute, but once Rose processed what I had said, she lost it,

"You are both pieces if work!" she throws her arms up in the air, then turned on Edward,

"You challenged the head of athletic training in is own gym and then proceeded to break his nose!" she points an accusing finger at him, then turns her fury toward me,

"And, you shooting arrows at the head of the Head Gamemaker!" she seems at a loss for word for a minute, but it only adds strength to her rant,

"You are both either the stupidest people on the face of the earth or the craziest heroes that have ever lived!"

It took me a moment before I realized she just called us heroes. _What?_ I thought she was mad.

"You're both going to go down in history for your acts of bravery or better labeled stupidity. Now lets get up to our floor before you start throwing more things at Capitol heads. Alice and Jay will be waiting to do any last minute measurements for tomorrow's Big Pain in the Ball…s." Rose says while leading us to the elevators.

Sure enough Alice, Jay and Mrs. Cope are waiting for us.

"So, my darling tributes how did you perform for me?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"I'd say they left quite an impression." says Rose, this time both of us snorted.

"Wonderful! I just knew this would be the year for me to have worthy tributes." Mrs. Cope gushes like usual.

"Come on you two we need to get these measurements done so we can finish your outfits." Alice says, sounding short.

_What was bothering her?_ As she was taking measurements she pinched me or poked me a couple of time. I tried to just let them go but, after one rather sharp poke I had, had enough,

"OW! Alice what is wrong with you tonight?" I ask.

"Oh, so sorry I guess I wasn't _paying attention_." she says.

And I could have sworn I heard her add, _'What are you going to do about it, shoot another arrow at me?'_ under her breath. Did she hear about what happened already? And, I thought she was on our side? Why would it bother her if I shot an arrow into the Judging Box?

"Alice?" I say and she hurries to finish.

"Let's go Jay we have work to do." she ignores me and leaves with Jay following behind her.

O.K. I looked to Rose to see if she caught any of that. She just waved me off. So, she noticed and didn't think it was anything to worry about. Edward seemed puzzled as well. Mrs. Cope seemed unfazed as usual and said she had to go see if she could find any good gossip about the trials. I bet she will be hearing all sorts of juicy news, too bad for her it'll be about us. Bidding us a farewell and a see us at breakfast, she was off. Rose excused herself to talk to Emmett. And then there were two…

"Miss. Swan would you do me the honor of being my date for dinner tonight and dancing tomorrow?" Edward asks in his silkiest voice.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you to both Mr. Cullen." I reply.

Placing my hand into his outstretched one, he pulled me close and gave me a kiss so filled with love I melted into him. I could have sworn I hear a beep of clicking sound. Brushing it off, we head to the dinning room. Once there, Edward talked to one of the Capitol servers. Within minute a table for two was set with candlelight. The meal was simpler than the normal grand fare they serve. A lamb stew served with freshly baked biscuits and a wild spring greens tossed salad. It reminded me of something you'd see back home served on holiday, if your family had the money or skilled hunter about.

"I asked for a stew and wild greens salad. A piece of home. Comfort food, you know what I mean." Edward stammers.

A nervous Edward is a cute Edward. He is so sweet.

"Comfort food is just right, but everything is usually perfect with you. Thank you, for making my first date special." I say and reach out to squeeze his hand for reassurance.

All of a sudden, we are swarmed by cameras taking picture and reports asking questions. Are you to seeing each other? How long have we been having an affair? Do our family's know? Is this just a ploy to win more sponsors? Did our mentor put us up to this?

I was kicking myself. I did hear something earlier. Edward, being Edward lost it after being accusing of faking our feelings,

"Listen," he starts to say, but they keep firing off questions,

"Quiet!" he yells out, that got their attention.

"Bella and I started having feelings for each other since being thrown together in the reaping. We have grown to love each other deeply. We are not faking! If it were up to me I'd made her my wife this very moment but, since that's not possible. We realize one of us is going to loose their life in the games, we are enjoying every minute, no every last second, we have together until we have to say our final goodbyes, in this life. If Bella should fall victim to other tributes in the arena I will follow her shortly there after. My only goal in the games is to make sure she lives, to grow old and enjoy a better life than she had back home. If that is the only thing I can ever offer her I'll take it." Edward finishes.

The press were shocked. So, I added my two cents,

"I have loved Edward from the moment I laid eyes on him on stage at the reaping. He was brave and noble. He has shown me how love can brighten even the darkest of times. He has such a compassionate and caring heart. He reminds me a lot of my father. God rest his soul. I'm sure he would have approved of Edward. I would have liked nothing more than to walk down an isle and declare my eternal love for Edward in front of my friends and family. I'd love to grow old together but, that can not be. I know when Edward dies a part of me will go with him, he is my soul mate and if he ever left me I would be only half the person I once was, for he would take my heart with him." I say.

Not realizing I had tears running down my face 'til Edward wiped them away. The press eats this up. Then as if she had planed this all along, which she probably had, Rose appears,

"Let's let these kids finish their date in peace. You can all ask more questions tomorrow at the Grand Ball."

She shooes them all out of the room. Then turn to us with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have planned it better myself. You were having a quiet candle lit dinner, looking totally relaxed and in love with each other. It look natural, since it was, and I used it to worked to our advantage. Love sick kids finding each other just before their immanent demise. It's a reporters dream story." she explains.

I looked over to Edward who also seemed O.K. with it. We both nodded our approval.

"Well I leave you two to enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh, and use protection, I don't need a morning sickened tribute in the arena. Puke doesn't sell." with that said we were alone again.

We enjoyed a quiet night together falling asleep in each others arms. I was jarred awake by pounding on the door at a very early hour. Edward buried his head under the pillows and muttered 'too early'. Which after looking over at the bed side alarm clock I had to agree. I was used to getting up at sunrise back home when I went hunting but our days here were long and I had gotten used to sleeping in later than 6 a.m. The pounding was followed by a very angry voice this time,

"Isabella and Edward get your butts out of bed this instant we have to much to do to have you two lounging about! Get Up! Open this door right now or I'll have Rosalie kick it down. Do you hear me?" shouted Alice.

I scrambled out of bed and got my foot caught in the sheets and fell with a _Thud!_ Face planting into the plush carpeting, I was grateful for the lush flooring now. Edward must have seen my fall at first he was concerned and asked if I was O.K. Once he knew I was fine he broke out into a fit of laughter. I glared at him as I opened the door to reveal, both our prep teams, Jay, Alice, Mrs. Cope, and Rose. They all peered into my room as if looking to see if it was safe to enter.

"Is everything alright we heard something fall?" asks Jay.

"You just missed Bella demonstrating her poise as she performed a complicated dismount from the bed." he says still laughing.

"I'll show you poise when I shove me foot up your…" I was cut off by Mrs. Cope,

"So, when were you two going to tell me?" she huffs.

I panick, thinking she heard about our judging,

"Mrs. Cope, I'm sure the scores don't matter…" she cuts me off again,

"I'm not talking about the scores they haven't been announced yet and why? Are you keeping something that happened secret with that as well?"

She looks between us. Neither of us say anything so she continues,

"No I'm talking about this, this love affair your both having! I'm out there trying to find helpful gossip and what do I learn? That my tributes are madly in love and declaring it on Capitol television. I was able to cover my lack of knowledge by claiming you wanted it kept private. How could you after all I've done for you?" she started balling. _Great just what we need._ Note Sarcasm!

"Listen Mrs. Cope, we are really sorry for not telling you but, we only just starting accepting our feelings for each other. We would have told you but, the press caught onto us sooner than we expected. We're sorry and we appreciate all your hard work." Edward says.

Always the diplomat. He got up and handed her a tissue, a sort of peace offering. She took it and dried her eyes,

"All is forgiven but, please you must keep me informed from now on." and then she notices his eye, "Oh my, what happened to your eye? Is this what you were talking about in the trials?"

"He demonstrated his fighting skills and was given a black-eye during the match. They're just worried he won't score well." Rose jumps in evidently not wanting anyone to know what really happened,

"Now lets get these two squeaky clean so we can practice some ballroom dances and etiquette. The scores should be broadcast in a couple hours. Let's get what we can done before then shall we." she gestures toward us.

The teams split in two Edward was dragged to his room and my team swooped in. To my utter surprise the prep team didn't torture me, but pampered me. I was massaged head to toe in scented oils. They cut, shaped, and painted my finger and toe nails. Then they sent me to take a shower with specific instructions on the order in which to use different bottles of hair products.

Two hours later I was sitting on the floor of the media room in a fluffy robe with a plate full of breakfast and everyone else seated round me. The scores were to be announced any minute now. Edward was chewing on a sausage next to me. I figured I get a little pay back from this morning. I leaned close and whispered to low for anyone else to hear,

"If that were my sausage, I'd lick it from stem to stern, then sink my teeth into the meaty goodness." I lean back and get the reaction I was hoping for.

Edward started choking on said sausage. It's my turn to laugh and Edward's turn to glare.

"Are you alright Edward? Did you bite off more than you could chew?" I ask innocently.

"Funny Swan, real funny." Edward says.

The anthem began to play and everyone's attention was directed at the T.V. The announcers Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley walked onto a stage. They were big here at the Capitol. They have some sort of talk show and they normally did the one-on-one interviews with the tributes. I'm guessing they were given the chance to report the scores as a consolation for the changes made.

"Hello and Welcome to the Gamemaker's Scoring of Tributes in The 74th Hunger Games. We are your hosts Mike (he winks and smiles with teeth that seem unnaturally white) Newton and my lovely co-host Jessica (who also smile, but instead of winking she blows a kiss to the camera)." Mike says and Jessica picks up,

"We are thrilled to be give the honor to announce the scores received this year. And, what an exciting year it has been." she gushes.

"Yes, this year is bound to be one of the most memorable for certain. With a set of love-struck tributes, a brother and sister duo, and a tribute who has victor already in the family, this year's is sure to have plenty of drama." Mike adds.

"Well let's not keep our audience in suspense any longer Jessica, why don't you read the scores for District 1." Mike said in an excited voice.

"Well let's see here," Jessica opens an envelope that had District 1 written on the front, "Irina scored a 6 out of 10. Laurent received a 6.5 out of 10. Not bad scores Mike, but there is definite room for someone to score higher." Jessica babbles.

"Well then let's see if District 2 had any more luck…" he opens the envelope, "Gianna looks like had more of an impression with a score of 7 and James also received a 7. Both very strong scores. The highest score on record being 7.75, given several years back by Emmett McCarty." Mike says.

"District 3's Kate only earns a 5 and Eric a 4. Not impressive at all." Jessica scoffs the low scorers.

"The twins from District 4 Jane and Alec both receive 6 as their scores." Mike seems to be hurrying when announcing their scores.

"It looks like District 2 has some competition here folds, District 5's tributes Victoria scored a 6.75 and Nahuel a whopping 7.25. I think those are the highest scores their district have ever received." Jessica says.

"Well no contest will come from District 6 both only getting 4.25 scores."

And, districts 7-9 all scored pretty low as well. District 10 received better marks. Maria scored a 6 and Benito a 5.5. But, I was more curious about the score given to poor Bree. District 11 didn't do well Riley scored a 4.5 and Bree a 4. Probably given out of pity. Our scores were next. You could hear a pin drop in the room as we all listened.

"Well Jessica let's see if this fiery affectionate team score half as well in their trials as they do in their bedroom. Isabella…" he stops and gasps before continuing, "Yes, this year's games will go down in the history books and so will Isabella with a perfect score of 10. A first for the games. And, Edward isn't far behind with a 9 the next highest mark in history. Wow folks, this couple lights their way into our lives, capture our hearts with their love story, and now score what no one thought was possible. I know I speak for my co-host when I say I can't wait to meet these remarkable tributes." Mike says with almost a euphoric expression on his face.

I stop listening. What just happened? Who was this guy, I shoot an arrow at him and in return I'm given a 10? Why? I was having a hard time wrapping my brain around it.

"The Gamemaker just drew a big old bull's-eye on your backs. If you weren't a target before you sure are now. He's saying, they are a threat, they can and will win if not eliminated." Rose explained as if reading my confusion.

"Well, I'm so glad I left such a lasting impression. How about you?" I ask Edward.

"I guess we only have one option now, _WE WIN! _That will show them." Edward retorts.

"Oh, is that all." I say as if it was no big deal.

For the next couple of hours Mrs. Cope, Jay and Alice taught us Capitol dances and ballroom etiquette. It was Hell. Poor Edward had bruised toes from our practice dances. I might be light on my feet when running and jumping, but I'm an absolute klutz on the dance floor. Learning ballroom etiquette was tedious and tiresome. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't remember any of it. Bow here, curtsy there, don't touch this, never say that. The list went on and on.

I was relieved when we finally broke for lunch. We had a huge late lunch because instead of dinner we would only be having the finger foods served during the ball.

Once we were fed, we were separated yet again to get dressed. Alice pulled me into my bedroom. On the bed laid a simple yet elegant looking gown. It was white with silver ascents. Thin silver threads in delicate looking designs adorn the bottom part of the dress. Silver ballet flats were an the foot of the bed.

"Oh Alice, it's beautiful! It's the same color as a traditional wedding attire back home. Silver and white, to represent purity of character and a clean start for the couple. Almost everything we owned is stained by coal dust on the Seam. It always amazed me to see the bride and groom in such spotless cloths they seemed to shine. They looked like angels." I praise, dreamily thinking of back home.

"You will look exquisite in this dress. I promise." Alice vows.

"Thank you Alice for all your hard work. I really do appreciate it." I say sincerely.

For the next hour my prep team and Alice did my hair and make-up, then dressed me. By the time they were done, my hair was in ringlets cascading down my back. The make-up only enhanced my features making me look older, more sophisticated, and the dress was just as Alice had promised, exquisite. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. How did I go from being that scrawny poor girl from the Seam to this gorgeous women in the Capitol? That lead to another thought. The Capitol wants me to be their new shiny toy. They want to play their sick games with me, but I won't let that happen. I'm not sure what the future will be but, I will never forget that I am still just that poor girl from the Seam who takes care of her family.

**Up Next,**

**Guests at the Ball by Royal Invitation. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 12: Guests at the Ball by Royal Invitation.

I exit my room, and there stands Edward in a white and silver suit. He looks like an angel sent from heaven. Then it dawns on me. I look for Rose and find her trying to blend in the background.

"Rose, what are you playing at?" I ask.

"Calm down, my chickadee. I have my own surprises for this evening. And if all goes as planned I might just make an honest women out of you." she says with a wink.

Edward must have just figured out what was going on,

"Rose, you can't be serious." he scoffs.

"Oh but, I am Edward. Now come, escort your beloved to this grand celebration. I will be down shortly. I have to change and pick up Emmett." she shoos us.

Mrs. Cope is waiting at the elevators for us and is quite pleased with our appearance, not picking up on the significance of our chosen attire. We rode in silence. Edward and I were holding hands, he was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over the back of my hand, it was very comforting.

We were in a hall waiting to be announced so we could enter the ballroom. Alice was giving me the once over and then pulled my pin from her bag and fastened it to the dress,

"A peace of home, in a far away place." she says and pats my shoulder.

I thank her and take my place next to Edward. We are the last to enter. We hear an excited Mike and Jessica.

"Now, the couple we've all been waiting for, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen from District 12!" Mike announce and the doors open for us.

We were on a platform overlooking the ballroom. We would have to go down a elaborate stairway to enter the ballroom, but first we had to talk to Mike and Jessica.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you both!" Jessica says while shaking both our hands.

"Yes, you both have been the highlight of our talk show since getting here." Mike also shakes our hands.

"I'm sure I speak for both of us, when I say the pleasure is all ours. We've enjoyed watching your show, when we get the chance." Edward says while sporting a crooked smile that will be the center of many woman's dreams tonight.

"Yes, Edward and I were very excited to meet the both of you as well. It's not everyday a couple of kids from District 12 get to meet celebrities from the Capitol." I say sweetly.

A little kissing up never hurt anyone besides, Mike and Jessica ate it up.

"Well aren't you two the cutest little things." Jessica coos. I'm surprised she didn't reach out an squeeze our cheeks.

"I have to know, is it true? Are you two having a love affair?" Mike asked. Nothing like getting right to the point.

"We are in love and have made our feelings known to each other." I say while giving Edward my best goo-goo eyes. He reaches up and runs his fingers across my cheek.

"She's my world now." he says huskily, looking into my eyes with such love. We actually lose ourselves in each other's eyes for a moment.

Jessica started bouncing and let out a loud _'__Ssqquueeeaaalll__'_! We all cringed at the sound. It drew the attention of everyone. Many glares from tributes and their mentors who weren't receiving the attention they wanted.

"That is so romantic!" Jessica gushes.

"So, you're both truly in love, no hidden agenda, not trying to win a few extra sponsors?" Mike asks, always looking for a new angle to spin a story.

"No, tricks, plotting, or ploys to win sponsors. Why would we? We are about to face sure death, for one of us. We just want a little normalcy before our lives are ripped apart." I say, looking at Mike, daring him to challenge me further.

"We are blessed and at the same time the most unlucky people you'll ever meet. We found love when many go a lifetime without, yet we only have a short time together before our other half will be taken away. I wouldn't give up one second I've spent with Bella and only wish we had more time." Edward adds.

"Well, then we will catch up to you two love-birds later go enjoy yourselves." Mike says then turns to Jessica and they start talking about what everyone was wearing.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist and we descend into the ballroom. Right away a server comes and offers Champagne. We both decline, wanting to have clear heads for whatever comes of tonight.

Not five minutes after hitting the ballroom the Panem anthem began to play, and the kings in all their glory appeared on the platform.

"Welcome tributes and mentors, to the First Hunger Games Grand Ball! As promised my brothers and I are here to enjoy this remarkable event with you. We also have a special gift for this year's tributes. We have invited a select few members of each tribute's family to come and share this momentous occasion. So, without further ado, let the guest enter." Aro announces.

A set of doors that I wouldn't have noticed had they not sprung open reveled anxious faces of tribute's family members. They all came rushing in seeking their loved ones. Before I had a chance to even respond, I was enveloped in Nessie arms. And standing behind her stood my mother and Jake?

"Oh, Bella I'm so happy I got to see you again. I never thought I'd get to hug you again. I love you so much. You've been the talk of the district ever since you left. Everyone kept dropping off food and supplies for us. It's like you somehow brought the district to life by volunteering. You're my Hero!" she says not letting me get a word in edgewise.

Unfortunately, Mike and Jessica were right there filming my not so private moment with my sister.

"I've missed you so much Ness. I'm glad your both were doing so well without me." I say while still hugging her.

I finally let go and hugged my mom hoping the cameras wouldn't catch how she didn't hug back. Then I turn to Jake and jump into his arms not even thinking.

"Oh, Jake! How are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you know." I say not wanting to say to much.

"What not expecting to see your long lost cousin? You partner in crime and bearer of good tidings." he says with his signature smirk.

"Cousin, boy am I happy to see you!" I say while removing myself from him.

With all the excitement I totally forgot about Edward. I looked around for him, and he was still right next to me. He was in his mother's embrace. It was a touching moment. I looked around the room. There were a lot of similar scenes going on throughout the ballroom. Jake must have known what I was doing, like always, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But, may I have a word with Edward?" Jake asks.

Oh, no this can't end well.

"Jake that isn't necessary. You…" he cuts me off.

"Nonsense Bells, I wouldn't be fulfilling my family duties if I didn't have a chat with the one who seems to have stolen your heart, now would I." Jake says while puffing out his chest.

I mouth a sorry to Edward, who didn't seem putout in the least. Mayor Cullen was the first to speak after they left,

"Isabella, I'd like to thank you for bringing some happiness into my son's life. You have given him the greatest gift he will ever receive, your love." and he hugs me.

"I must also thank you, his eyes have a light in them I've never seen before. It's as if you've brought his life meaning." Esme also hugs me.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you for bringing up such a wonderful person. Edward is kind, caring, and companionate he is just wonderful." I say.

Of course Mike had to interrupt our moment,

"So Mayor Cullen, you do not object to their unorthodox relationship?"

"No, why would I? Isabella is a wonderful young woman. I couldn't have chosen a better partner for him if I tried."

"And, what do you think about all this Mrs. Swan?" Mike asks my mom.

"."

Mike asks again and Nessie steps forward,

"My sister has taken care of me and mom since my dad died when I was only six. She does what is right, not what is easy. She volunteered, to save my life. She wouldn't lie about something as special as love. If she chooses Edward to love, who are we to question her? She has every right to have a piece of happiness before having to go into that awful arena." At the end, she stamps her foot.

I almost smiled, her answer was so well-thought and then she goes stamping her foot showing, she is still so immature,

"Ness. I am glad you approve. It means a lot to have all your support." I say sharing glances with everyone,

"Now, I didn't practice all these dances and bruise Edwards poor feet to just stand around talking all night. Let's have some fun."

Hoping to get rid of Mike and Jessica and end the conversation. It worked. Jake asked me to dance, while Nessie danced with Edward. I could already tell this tonight was going to be filled with drama and to top it all off it was being broadcast. Like life wasn't complicated enough.

Jake is filling me in about what was going on back home when, I feel someone tap my shoulder and ask, "May I cut in?" I turn around and there stood Marcus Volturi.

"Of course, Your Majesty" Jake answers for me.

Thankful he didn't make a wise crack and get himself killed, I let it go. Jake bowed and left me with the youngest royal.

"Enjoying your visitors Isabella?" he asks.

"Yes, it is very kind of you to allow all the tributes one more night with their family." I say hoping it was the right word choice.

"You see we can be very charitable, when we want to be. We feel we have been more than generous with you, as well. Therefore, we have made the decision for you, with your best interest at heart of course. You will team up with the careers and they will take care of Edward for us. We don't expect you to kill him yourself, see we aren't totally heartless. You will have to kill a few of the other tributes of course, to make it all look more believable. But don't fret, you will win and be announced Victor. Once back at the Capitol you will announce your alliance with us and we will publicly welcome you into our midst. With that said, welcome to the family Isabella." he stops dancing, kisses me on each cheek and walks off.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but the more I thought about it I started getting _Pissed!_ How dare they! I was willing to join. Granted it was to spy on them but, still. They truly thought themselves invincible. Well we'll see about that!

I spotted Edward still dancing with Nessie. Rose was on the other side of the dance floor with Emmett. Alice was at the refreshments table. No way could I get all three of their attention.

Since the news would effect Edward the most, and I didn't want him blowing up in the ballroom. Alice couldn't help with this problem, that only left Rose. Luck was on my side she happened to look right at me and I was facing her so I signaled to meet-up. What I wasn't expecting was Jake to pick up on my signaling.

"What's up Bells?" he asks.

"I need to talk to my team." I answer without thinking.

I am far too relaxed with Jake and forget I need to edit myself.

"Your team? Really Bells, you trust these people." he says in a serious tone.

"Yes Jake I trust them. We all have stories to tell and besides we are all on the same side." I said hoping he picked up on my meaning.

We all hate the royals and their cruel control over Panem. Jake and I would talk about how disgusting the rulers were sometime while hunting.

"If your planning something, I want in." he understands.

"Keep your voice down and your eyes open, you are in a world full of deceit and espionage. Welcome to the Capitol. Follow my lead." I direct him to the other side of the dance floor.

"Rose, Emmett, I'd like you to meet my _cousin_ and best friend Jacob Black."

I do a quick introduction. They all shake hands and exchange greetings.

"Rose I just had a very informative dance with Marcus Volturi. It seems the choice was made for me and I am to team up like you did." I hope she gets what I'm saying.

Both Emmett and Rose stiffen. They got it. So I went on,

"It seems Edward's expiration date has been time stamped, and I have to practice my speech making voice for after the games."

"Damn, they're moving fast now. Must have been spooked with all the publicity you were getting." Rose says in a low voice but she looks lost in thought.

"You need to play nice and be careful with your next few moves Bella. They don't care who gets hurt, just so long as they get what they want. I'm not saying roll over and play dead. I'm just saying bide your time and we will figure out what to do next." Emmett says, surprising me.

I hadn't known he knew so much.

"Bella, did you know Rose and me have been seeing each other since I won? I was offered a position much the same as she was. As tour guild to the Capitol. I didn't want to stay in the Capitol, I wanted to move to District 12. That wasn't an option evidently. The Kings threatened to hurt Rosie. I couldn't let that happen so, I took the job. What they failed to mention is I would be touring the rich and privileged bedrooms. For the right price or as a reward for service I was offered to the men and women of the Capitol. I still am." he finishes in a small voice. Taking a moment to collect himself.

"They use us as their pawns. Our needs aren't important. It's all about them gaining more power and wealth, while the rest of Panem suffer. I know you can change all that and so do they. That is why they will do everything in their power to keep you as their own personal pet." he finishes in a stronger more discussed voice.

Just then Caius walks up to us.

"Strategizing again, Miss. Swan?" he sneers.

"Not at all Your Highness," I say with a bow of the head, "I was informing my mentor of plans to team up with the careers in the games." _Play nice, play nice, play nice,_ I kept on chanting in my head.

"Wise move on your behalf. May I have this dance my dear?" he asks me.

"It would be an honor." I answer and take his hand. It makes my skin crawl.

He heads to a less crowded part of the dance floor.

"I hope you are telling me the truth and will voluntarily join us. It would be a shame to have to imprison your family while they stay and watch the games in the Capitol. If you chose to act against us, we would be forced to do unspeakable things to your sister, mother or _cousin. _It's so nice he could make it here. It saves a lot of arranging for his transport here, if an order of execution for past crimes should be filed. You'd do well in remembering your place, be a good little girl, and do as you're told. Many lives depend on it. I look forward to watching your performance in the arena. Oh and Good Luck of course." he turns and storms off.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _I knew they would threaten me, but to go to all the trouble of having my family here at their disposal. Things really seem to be going from bad to worse. I look around to see where everyone is and spot Aro heading my way._ Great, just great. _Aren't they suppose to be doing interview interventions with the reporters, and not watching my every move?

"Isabella come walk with me." he tells and doesn't ask that's not a good sign.

He leads me to a veranda that overlooks the city lights.

"I trust my brothers have each had a word with you? You'll be joining us after the games?" he asks and I nod,

"Good, this doesn't have to be an unpleasant experience for you my dear. No, we will reward you for good behavior. Of course we will also punish you for misbehaving. In time you will come to think of the Capitol as your home. You might even grow to appreciate all the hard work my brothers and I do to run Panem. With time you will forget about Edward and move on. I know Felix and Demetri didn't leave a very positive first impression, but we have many other loyal affiliates. One might tickle your fancy and if not you always have my brothers and I for companionship. I'm sure you'll adjust. Now we will leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening." he also kisses both my cheeks.

I shuttered once he left. I could use a long hot shower to wash away the filth they contaminated me with by touching me, too bad it can't wash away the images in my head as well. Nessie comes running up to me,

"The Kings seem to be quite taken with you."

"More like they're trying to take my soul." I say under my breath. She gives me an odd look.

"Listen Nessie, while you're here, make sure Jake or the Cullen's are with you. Never leave with anyone else, especially not a Peacemaker or the Kings. If they try to take you, fight and run away. This is no game, you must be aware of your surroundings at all times. Do exactly as told by me or Jake. Do you understand me?" I grab her arms and give a gentle shake to drive my point across. She doesn't disappoint,

"I understand. I might not be as smart as you, but I can tell the people here aren't very nice. I trust you and Jake. I will follow your instructions as best I can." she vows.

I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I see Edward approaching and hear Jake over the surround sound,

"Can I please have everyone's attention. I just wanted to take a minute to wish all the tributes Good Luck!"

The crowd applauds once they settled down he continued,

"I also wanted to thank the Royal Family for inviting me and my family here for this special event and giving us a chance to share in this memorable night." again a round of applause and the Kings bow,

"Now, I spoke to the Band and made a special request. If you will all give me a moment, I'd like to perform a little custom we do back in District 12." The audience encouraged him to go on,

"Great, thanks! Edward I give you my blessing to take Isabella's hand in The Coming Together Dance. Isabella, I release you into Edward's loving embrace. Happy Day!" he bellows and I'm sure Rose, Nessie, and Edward's parents repeat the words 'Happy Day' as well. The music begins and Edward guides me onto the dance floor.

"Happy Day, Bella." Edward says in his velvety smooth voice.

"Happy Day, Edward." I reply back.

Looking into the eyes of the man I wanted to have an eternity with. Once the song ended Edward lifted my left hand and kissed my ring finger. I in turn did the same to him. Kissing on the wedding rings we did not have to exchange. Then we said in unison 'Happy Day'.

The mayor called for Edward and my attention. He stood on stage with, my sister to his left, my mom to the right, Esme was next to my mother, and Jake next to my sister. They all joined hands. The mayor then announces in a clear and proud voice,

"And so two families join as one, welcome Isabella to the Cullen Family. Happy Day!"

"Happy Day!" the others chorus.

The audience finally realized what had just taken place. A deafening roar of applause hit us from all directions. People came up to congratulate us. It was a bit overwhelming and not how I pictured my wedding day but, I can't say I regret it in the least. Well not until I saw the faces of the three Kings. They were livid. I went and married their enemy. I can only hope they don't punish my family for my act of betrayal.

**Up Next,**

**Newlyweds and Pre-Game Jitters**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 13: Newlyweds and Pre-Game Jitters

Aro walks forward and takes center stage,

"Well it truly is a night of firsts. My congratulations to the newlywed couple. Such a shame one will be widowed shortly, that is if one is lucky enough to leave the arena alive. But, who could blame them for wanting to share just one night, as husband and wife before entering the games where anything can happen. Young love, so pure and yet so blind. Let's celebrate this night of firsts for tomorrow holds new adventures for all our tributes."

The music starts playing again. Our family joins us on the dance floor. Edward dances with Nessie and I dance with the mayor.

"I am truly happy for the two of you, I just wish the situation was different." the mayor says as we sway to the music.

"Thank you, Mayor. We all wish the circumstances were different." I say.

"Isabella, your family now call me Carlisle." says the mayor.

"Only if you call me Bella." I retort.

"Fair enough, Bella. Is there anything else I can do for you before the games?" he says.

"Can I ask you to please watch over my family during the games?" I ask.

"Of course they're family now, we must take care of our own." he says and the song ends and I'm passed off to Jake,

"Are you happy Bells?" he asks.

"More than I ever thought possible." I say truthfully.

"Good, I just want you to be happy. How much heat should we expect from the royal pain in the asses?" he asked.

"Jake!" I look around to make sure no one heard,

"You need to keep those kind of comments to yourself, especially here in the Capitol. The Kings weren't pleased with my nuptials so watch your back and look after Nessie for me." I say.

"You know I will. You ready for tomorrow?" he asks.

I shrug, "As ready as I'll ever be. Listen you need to talk to Rose and do as she says. Trust me she knows what she's doing."

"Sure, sure." I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"No Jake I'm serious. This isn't a game. Lots of lives are at stake here. You need to do as your told. I trust you with my life and I'm asking you to trust me by doing as she says. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll listen Bells, for you I'd do just about anything." he looks at me, and for a minute I thought I saw regret in his eyes.

I wonder what that's about. The song ends and I find myself in Edward's arms again.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispers in my ear.

"I like the sound of that, and I love you too." I giggle.

"You know there'll be hell to pay for our defiance. Not that I wouldn't do it again and again. I love the fact that everyone in Panem now knows you're my wife." he says and leans down and kisses me.

"I know but, this is the one thing they couldn't have. No matter what happens to us from this day forward you will always be my husband." this time I kiss him.

"May I cut in?" drawls a voice from behind me.

Edward stiffens but nodded and left me in the arms of none other than Jasper Whitlock, Head Gamemaker and future torture creator.

"Are you sure you want to be this close to me I might try to off you again?"

I know sassing probably isn't the best idea, but I couldn't help myself. To my surprise he laughs,

"I see no bow and arrow around, and besides I'm sure if you wanted me dead I wouldn't be standing here with you at the moment."

"True. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this dance?" I ask.

"I wish congratulate you, and I have a small gift of sorts. Will you accept my offering?" he says.

I give him a look like _'what the heck'_ but answer,

"Oooh Kaaay."

"Splendid, these words will help if you can bring meaning from them.

Each element holds a value. Air is full of energy, you may not see it but, you feel it all around you. It can also blow down trees with it's strength. Water is refreshing, it can ease your thirst and can cool you off as well. It can also drown you during a swim. Earth offers stability, It will shelter you and hide you. It can also crush you under it's weight. Fire is a reflection of emotion, offers warmth and comfort. It can also burn you and anything in it's path. Each element has a life of their own. Therefore, they are not easily controlled. They each have values. They're equals in potential, but if one is thought to be superior it might just be needed the least. Look to the heavens for your journey will begin there. Good Luck!" he then kisses my cheek and whispers,

"I'm team 12 all the way." and he walks off.

Oh My Goodness. He's on our side. But, how and why? I didn't have time to dwell before I was being engulfed in a new set of arms.

"I see my warning were for nothing. I guess I'll have to try harder. It will be easy now that you'll be locked away in the arena and I will have an all access pass to your family." Demetri sneered.

"You will leave my family alone. You do not scare me. If you so much as lay one finger on any of them I will end you." I sneer right back.

"Are you threatening the Head Peacekeeper of the Capitol?"

"No, I am making a promise to a piece of shit that I am dancing with." I say.

"Listen here little girl, you are in for a world of hurt, and I look forward to dishing out a large dose of pain your way." he says.

"I'm serious. Stay away from my family Demetri. You want me come and get me, but keep my family out of it." I say in a tone just below yelling.

"You insisted on sharing your bed with that boy. I could've shown you what it was like being with a man. Now you will pay for your choices." he storms off.

_Great,_ like I need an added stress.

"Isabella may I have this dance." Aro asks. "Of coarse Your Majesty." I bow.

"So who's idea was it?" he asks.

"We both agreed to it." avoiding the question.

"Fair enough. I'll let this little stunt slide as long as you do exactly as you are told to do in the arena. There will be no room for error. Even the slightest action will be seen as defiance on your behalf and someone will suffer. Do I made myself clear?" he says.

"Crystal." I say.

"Good. Now, try not to do anything else foolish tonight, or we will not be so forgiving." he bows and storms off.

Emmett comes over and starts dancing with me,

"I know everything is overwhelming, but just focus on staying alive tomorrow. We will figure something out and send a message. Your family will be protected, I promise. You have to team up with the careers until we tell you to split up. I'm sorry but, it's the only way." he says in a low rushed voice.

"Alright Em, by the way Jasper is team 12." I whisper.

"I know you'd be surprised at how large team 12 is getting." he whispers back.

"If I don't make it out, thanks for all your help." I say.

"You'll make it out. I believe in you." he says in his normal tone.

"And, so do I." Alice says from next to us.

"I believe in you big sister." says Nessie.

"Ditto." says Jake.

"I've always believed in you." says Edward.

I look around and find myself surrounded by my friends and family.

"Thank you, all of you." I say while trying to keep my tears at bay.

We dance, we laugh, we joke around, and we enjoy what might be our last night together. I pull Jake aside before retiring for the night,

"Jake if you get the chance, I want you to take Nessie and run. Run as far and as fast as you can away from this place. You know how to live off the land. Teach Nessie and never look back. Live for me and give my sister the life I couldn't offer her." I say in a rush. He studied me for a minute before answering,

"If the right opportunity comes along we'll run." he vows.

"Thank you, I love you Jacob Black you have been the brother I always wanted, you have been the best, best friend a girl could ever have." I hug him.

Once I release him I thought I heard him say, 'If only you could love me the way I love you.'

"I love you too, Bells. Stay safe." is what he says to me.

Edward is there waiting for me,

"Are you ready for our first night together as husband and wife. Because I will not allow the arena to be our honeymoon."

"Your room or mine?" I say coyly.

"I believe it is my room's turn." he answers.

"Fine by me. Take me I'm yours." I say.

"Never have I hear more welcomed words. Come Mrs. Cullen, let us have one more night together." Edward says while directing me to the elevators.

Waiting for us was a chilled bottle of Champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries left on a small table right outside our rooms a note was attached.

'_Please, enjoy your last night together. Be ready for the games tomorrow Isabella, remember no room for error. Farewell Edward, your family will be joining you soon. Best Wishes, Your Kings-The Volturi Brothers._'

"They know how to make you all warm and fuzzy inside don't they?" I say in a voice laced in sarcasm. I grab the note and pull a hair pin.

"Let me leave this for Rose." I say to keep up appearances I work quickly while hiding what I was doing as much as possible.

'_Get Edward's parents out of here A.S.A.P.'_

I slip the note under Rose's door and hope she would get it. I return to Edward, our moods now soiled by the terrible trio. We enter his room.

"Why don't I fill us a tub bath. It will help relax both of us." Edward suggested.

"That sounds lovely." I say.

We settled into the tub Edward was behind me I was leaning against his chest.

"Bella, I think we should hold off um… How do I say this? If we consummate our marriage you will be sore tomorrow. I want you to be at your top physical condition." he stammered.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked feeling a bit rejected.

"No, it's just everything is happening so quick. I want our first time to be special. Not watched, Not forced, Not rushing, just you and me and us you know." he looked at me with pleading eyes then added,

"Besides if we wait I have something worth fighting for and we could truly celebrate our victory when we finally return home." this time he wore a coy smirk.

It was the first time he talked about surviving the arena with any certainty. And, to top that off by suggesting going home to share in such a special way. My heart melted.

"Fine we can wait, but when we get home, we're not leaving the bedroom for a week. You got that, one week of never ending love making." I say.

"As you wish, love." and he seals the deal with a kiss.

Edward had me lean forward and he washed my hair massaging my scalp with his talented fingers. He angled my head to rinse out the soap without getting any in my eyes. Then he used a crazy shaped sponge and washed me from nose to toes. It made me feel, so cared for, so special, so loved. We got out of the bath but, my pampering wasn't done yet. Edward dried me with one of the white fluffy towels them sat me down at the vanity mirror. He brushed my hair 'til it laid in perfect sheets. Then he shocked me further and braided my hair down my back. When he was done he kissed my shoulder turned me and carried me bridal style into the bedroom. He laid me down and crawled in next to me.

"I love holding you while I sleep. It keeps the nightmares away." he whispers to me.

"I feel safe in your arms, too. Thank you, for the bath and for braiding my hair. It made me feel loved." I whisper back.

"Good, because you are. I love you, with all my heart, all my soul, and all the is me." he says.

"Edward I love you too. You are my everything." we kiss.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and I think we are going to need to be well rested." Edward says.

I remember my dance with Jasper. I snuggle close and whisper in his ear what was said. He was quiet for a few minutes before saying any thing.

"I'm not sure what to make of it, but maybe after some sleep it will come to us. Good Night, Mrs. Cullen." he said and kissed my head.

"Sweet Dreams my husband, my love, my Edward." I snuggled closer and fell into a restful sleep.

Alice and Jay are at the door at 6 in the morning. They are followed by a Capitol Physician, who looks all business.

"I'm here to do a quick check-up and to insert the tracing devices." he says without pause.

"You first Mr. Cullen." he gestures to the sofa in the sitting room.

The doctor listens to his heart and lungs, he takes his blood pressure, he shines a light in Edward's eyes, ears and mouth, and finally draws some blood.

"Why do you need that?" I ask.

"It's sometimes needed to identify what's left of the remains." the doctor says in a bored tone.

Oh is that all. I think bitterly.

"I need you to put your chin to your chest and bend down. You need to stay perfectly still so I can place the tracking device." the doctor commanded.

The doctor took out a long needle and inserted it into the base of Edward's neck. Edward gasped, it must have hurt. Then it was my turn. I had my check up and blood draw, and was now bent over waiting for the tracing device to be inserted. The doctor held my head and injected the needle.

Ouch! Damn that hurts like Hell! But, I somehow manage to keep quiet.

"I'm done here." the doctor packs up and leaves.

"Friendly old coot wasn't he?" I couldn't help but say. Everyone laughs.

"We need to get you two fed and changed before we head to the roof. It seems they're changing many thing this year. You are to be dressed and ready before boarding the hovercraft that will bring you to this year's arena." Alice pipes in looking a little worried.

"We'll shower, if you can order us up some breakfast." Edward suggests while rubbing the sore spot on his neck.

"That sounds like a plan." says Jay.

Edward and I take a quick shower knowing we didn't have much time. We enter the room in just robes. I was brushing my hair but knew better that doing anything with it since that was Alice's job.

"Good, you didn't take too long. Come eat, I'll do your hair Bella." Alice says.

As Edward and I picked at our meal. Alice braided my hair in a tight weave down the center of my head, leaving a signal braid hang down my back.

"I know your both nervous, but please eat as much as you can. You don't know when your next meal will be." Jay encourages us.

We ate almost everything, which was a feat. Now it was time to get dresses ,Alice stopped us.

"There is an order, so we will hand you each piece in order. First, underwear." she handed me cotton panties and sports bra. I dressed quickly, not used to having to change in front of Jay.

"Good, now wool socks, white undershirt, and long green cargo shorts." Alice says while handing me each piece. The shorts went to just below my knees.

"O.k. the button up shirt is long sleeved but, can be rolled up later if need be. It is made out of sturdy fabric, but is quite easy to move in and, it is lined in fleece. Tuck it into the shorts. Oh, and here is a leather belt." again handing me the shirt and belt.

"Here is the jumpsuit you need to were over everything, and lace up boots. Tuck the end of the jumpsuit into the boots. If I were you I'd keep all these layers. You can add or take away as the temperature throughout the day requires." we finished getting dressed. Everything had a custom fit thanks to Alice and Jay.

"Thank You both for all your help." I said while giving each a small hug.

"Yes, thanks." Edwards echoed and shook both their hands. Just then the door opened and in walked Rose and Effie.

"It's time, my darlings. I'm not permitted on the roof, but I wanted to wish you luck. It would be so wonderful to have a winner this year. So, do try your best." Mrs. Cope says in a sing-song voice and leaves right away.

"Nice to see we mean so much." I say dryly.

"Don't let her get to you. Game faces on people." Rose says in all business mode,

"Bella, I need a word." I followed her to the bathroom were she turned on the water to muffle our voices.

"Listen, Emmett got word. If you don't join the careers, they were given order to kill you and Edward on sight. If you escape by some chance, they will hunt just the two of you until you were both dead. They will receive sponsored gifts for their services. You must stay with the careers until I send you a message to bug-out. I know this isn't how you want to do this, but it will buy us time to work out a way to save both you and Edward." Rose speaks low but with an intensity I knew better than second guessing her.

"Fine. You need to inform Edward." I grumble, not happy with the prospect of teaming up with the careers.

"I will. You need to watch your back. They might form an alliance for the gifts, but once they feel your usefulness to them has worn off, they will try to eliminate you." Rose says.

"I know. I'll be careful. Now, tell Edward before we have to go." I say and give her a quick hug,

"I really do appreciate all your help, and feel blessed to call you my friend." I release her and leave the bathroom before I could break down and cry like I wanted to.

"Edward, Rose would like a word." I say stiffly.

He gives me a curious look but, enters the bathroom nonetheless. Five minutes later I find myself climbing the familiar staircase to the roof.

**Up Next,**

**Let The Games Begin.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note****: Warning violence, gore, and bloodshed. The games have finally started. I hope I do them proud. **

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 14: Let The Games Begin.

Rose, Edward, and I make our way onto the roof top. We take our spots where a District 12 sign now stands. Out of nowhere a hovercraft appears, and twenty four ladders dropped down. Edward and I exchange a quick glance at each other and we each grab one of the ladders. The second my hand and foot make contact I'm frozen. Not out of fright or anything like that. No, I am literally glued in place by some sort of current that ran through the ladder itself. We are lifted into the hovercraft and only once we are safely on-board, the current let go of us. Peacekeepers guard the exits for attempted suicides. _Glad our safety is so important to them._About ten minutes into the flight the Jasper comes into the room.

"Normally we land and you are each placed in a pod to be released into the arena. This year you are to jump off this hovercraft. Anyone who doesn't jump will be pushed. Anyone who, tries to jump early will be shot. You will each be given a parachute. It's a five point harness attachment, the red handle is the release for the parachute. We will be over the arena in three minutes and you will be jumping in five. I'd advise you to get those packs on quickly because, you will be pushed off regardless."

Jasper motioned to a Peacekeeper and we were all handed packs with parachutes inside. I was able to get mine on without to much hassle. I looked around. Many were still struggling. Edward was able to get his on as well. I spied Riley trying to put Bree's on. My heart sank. Even if he get's it on, who's going to pull the release for her. I saw many green faces. We were ordered to stand in the doorways. Now had to wait.

As we all stool near doorways I heard crying sobs coming from a girl I think she was the District 9 tribute. She was struggling with the straps of the pack and having no luck. She looked up for the briefest minute and we made eye contact. What I saw fear, panic, and dread but, then it all melted away and it was replaced with a look of resolve and acceptance. She turned and jumped. The loud cracks of many guns being firing at once surrounded us. I looked out the door the girl was tore apart by the bullets and a red mist of her blood filled the air. Body parts and fluids rained down into the arena. I was sure I'd have nightmares about that scene for the rest of my natural life. A cannon fired signaling the first sacrifice of the games.

"Well looks like you are down to 23. Not much sport in that kill but I'm sure you will all make up for that in the arena." Jasper announces,

"Which if you haven't noticed yet, we are now over. You may jump once I finish opening the games and give you the signal."

A camera crew is present and filmed all of this, the poor girls suicide was just aired on live T.V. They focus their cameras on Jasper and he began speaking,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to 'The 74th Annual Hunger Games' tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor. I now proclaim these games…Open!

You may all jump now!" he yells.

I take a deep breath and took the plunge. I count to ten then pulled my chute release, hoping I was far enough from the other tributes not to get tangled with their lines. A sharp pull of the parachutes release knocked the wind out of me. Once I get my breath back I take in my surrounding I had a great aerial view of the arena. It had three main sections, a large lake, a heavily wooded forest, and a mountainous valley. They all slightly overlapped each other. In the center the of it all the cornucopia stood in all it's glory. Tall, solid gold in the shape of a huge horn it was a sight to see.

Unfortunately, I just then I see little Bree's body falling, without the aid of the parachute she dropped like a rock. She hit the lake and never resurfaced. Another cannon fire went off. I didn't want to dwell on her death. I'll mourn for her later.

Then a bit further away from me I saw two tributes get their parachutes tangled. They were doing somersaults around each other getting even more tangled. They crashed into the mountain side, leaving a red stain down the mountain face. Again the cannon fired two more times.

By some miracle everyone else seemed to have gotten their packs on and chutes released. I could only hope Edward wasn't one of the tangled duo.

I was approaching the ground more quickly now. I aimed for the sandy shore of the lake. It was close to the cornucopia and would cushion the impacted of landing. I hit the ground with a thud, but the sand did help take the brunt of the impact. I looked around tributes were landing here and there. I released the pack from my back and took off for the gold horn.

Irina was in a battle with Benito. Gianna was battling Maria. James, Laurent, Alec and Jane were securing the cornucopia. Like most years the careers controlled and reaped the rewards that were held by the horn. I spied a loaded backpack I grabbed it and looked for Edward he had just landed near the lake. I ran up to him and handed him the pack.

"Take it and run. Good luck." I said and shoved him toward the wood.

He took off. Man that boy is fast. He made it there in no time and disappeared in a matter of seconds. I could breath a little easier. I turned back to the battle field. A few smart tributes did as Edward had and did a grab and run. However, several battles were being fought all around me. Just before I could make a move the female tribute from 8 attacked me. She was using the cord from the parachute. She keep trying to wrap it around my neck. She was doing a horrible job and I evaded her with ease. I was about to make my move when, a she dropped face first onto the ground, A knife embedded into her back. I looked up and saw Gianna a few feet away.

"Quit, playing with the girl and help us secure the fort. Irina was killed by Benito. I killed him and wounded Maria who fled. Laurent killed the lumberjack (District 7's male tribute) and James killed the male tribute from 8. Now start pulling your weight or we will cut you down, we don't need the gifts that bad." she yells at me.

I run over to where the witch twins and James were. James was barking orders.

"You two go get the District 6 tributes they stole the first aid kit. Have fun with them. You."

He turned to me and handed me a bow and arrow. Never thought it would be that easy to secure my weapon on choice.

"Guard the inventory while we eliminate the rest and lock down our fort." he says and walks off.

I stood looking around. Out of nowhere Laurent and Nahuel appeared fighting with each other. I looked around no one else seemed to notice. Laurent had a bloody nose, black eye, and he seemed to be struggling to keep standing. Nahuel was like a lion waiting for the right time to pounce on his prey. Then with one graceful move Nahuel got a hold of Laurent's head and broke his neck. Panting he looked around and spotted me.

"Are you going to shoot me now?" he say in a low voice.

I hadn't released I had my bow at the ready until he said that. I studied him. Something about him made me want to like him.

"No, but Edward is out there if you see him in trouble you must help him. Can you do that for me?" I ask.

"You have my word." he says and then runs off, just then James comes back,

"What the hell happened?" he motions to Laurent's dead body.

"That guy from District 5 sneaked up on us. He broke Laurent's neck and ran off before I could get a good shot." I hope my lie was believable.

"Shit, well pay more attention next time. Come on we need to get the bodies together for pick up." he motions for me to take Laurent's feet.

The cannon began to fire off six times. The bloodbath at the cornucopia was over. 14 tributes still remained. A hovercraft scooped up the remains of the dead tributes. Jane and Alec were still out looking for the District 6 tributes. James, Gianna, and I stockpiled the goodies that were near the horn inside the cornucopia and did inventory.

Twenty knives, three swords, two spears, five-1 gallon bottles of water, a couple dozen cans of food (canned fruit, veggies, and meats), my bow and a nice collection of arrows, rope, tarps, flashlights, two more backpacks like the one I gave Edward, matches, extra cloths, and tents. Everything you would need to survive.

I realize just how easy the careers had it every year. They didn't have to worry about food, water, shelter, or weapons. They were handed what they needed as long as they could secure the cornucopia. While everyone else scrambled to get away hoping to live to see another day.

"Gianna you take the first watch." James tells her.

She nods and grabs a half dozen knives and starts patrolling the area.

"Isabella I was given orders not to harm you as long as you worked with us. I will play nice for now but, the second you step out of line I will be there. Jane and Alec won't mind having some fun with you as well. Keep that in mind for when we find your lover boy. Oh, I'm sorry I mean husband." he said the word husband like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Now be a good little girl and build us a fire. After all fire is your specialty isn't it." he says.

I could tell he didn't want to play nice as he put it, but he would as long as he was reaping the rewards of whatever deal he had made. Which made me wonder what he was promised.

I built a fire. Fixed us a meal. Gianna, James, and I ate in silence. James took the next watch. He was patrolling when Jane and Alec came back with the first aid kit and the tributes from District 6. They were bound, gagged and looked beat up, but they were still alive.

James ordered me to cook for them. I kept my mouth shut and fixed them each a plate. I was about to fix the a plate for each of the 'prisoners' when James told me not to. Gianna grabbed me from behind and held me in place as James got into my face.

"We are going to have some fun with these two. I will have Gianna here restrain you, so your not tempted to be a goody two shoes and help them. I'm doing this for your benefit. You need to be ready for when we catch your husband. This will help desensitize your moral conscious. Now sit back and enjoy the show." he says and walks over the Jane and Alec.

I was being forced to watch these innocent kids be tortured. This wasn't for my benefit or to help me in some way. No, this was James having his fun with me without laying a finger on me. He knew I was helpless. I couldn't aid them even if I wanted to. All I could do was hope they killed them quick, but I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that this would not be that simple.

Jane places one of the swords into the fire, while Alec pounds four posts into the ground.

"Sister dear which one of these yummy tributes do you prefer?" Alec asks sweetly.

Jane circles the poor tributes while licking her lips.

"I think the girl look quite taste." she purrs.

Alec and James, then tied the girl face up attaching each limb to one of the posts in the ground. All the while she sobbed trying to plead with them through the gag. Once they were satisfied she couldn't get free James sat next to me, and Alec joined his sister near the fire. They approached the defenseless girl, Alec with a maniacal smile, and Jane holding the sword by the hilt, being careful to avoid the blade which, glowed from the heat it absorbed while sitting in the fire. Alec knelt beside the girl and unzipped the jumpsuit and tore the button up shirt open. He then removed her belt and opened her pants reveling her underwear. He stood admiring his work and turned to his sister,

"Is this how you wanted her?" he asks.

"Yes that will do Brother dear." she coos as if he were a lover not a sibling.

She then placed the tip of the sword at the end of the girls sternum applied a bit of pressure and ran the blade down the center of the now screaming tribute midsection, stopping at the pelvis. Alec bent down again and shoved his hands into the gaping hole his sister made and removed the girl's bowels. He then dropped them on top of her.

"Are you in the mood for breast, thigh, or liver?" Jane asks.

"Liver, I haven't had liver in a while." he says as if ordering from a menu.

"Good choice!" Jane says excitedly.

Jane then takes the sword and pushes the girls intestines aside making them fall to the ground. She then drops the sword and pulls a knife from her belt. She opens the hole wider and proceeds to cut the girls liver out. Thankfully the girl was unconscious by this time.

"Do you want it cooked or raw?" Jane asks in a sweet voice, while holding up the tributes liver.

"Cooked." he says matter-of-factly and picked up a long stick and skewered it and proceeded to cook it over the campfire.

I was feeling sick and bent over and lost the meal I just ate.

"Oh, does itty bitty Bewa not like what she is seeing." James mocks in a baby voice.

"You're all sick. How can you sit here and watch this?" I asked Gianna.

"You do what you've got to do to survive in these games." she says but she did have a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Spoken like a true career. Well put!" James says to her.

By this time Jane was done having fun with this tribute. She walked over to were our supplies were and picked out a small bottler of oil. She poured it over the prisoner. She then bent down and tried to revive the girl. The poor thing's eyes fluttered but never opened. I guess this was good enough for Jane. She took out a match, struck it and threw it onto the poor girl. The fire must have awaken her because her bloodcurdling screams filled the air and then were silenced, the girl wouldn't utter another sound ever again. A cannon fired in the distance. A hovercraft appeared and scooped up the remains.

Alec came over with the now cooked liver. He and his sister then ate the liver like it was the most delicious of delicacies.

"Want some?" Alec offers. James and Gianna declined. All I could do is continue to dry heave.

"Suit yourself more for us." he says while taking a huge bite.

I shiver in disgust. The other tribute from 6 was whimpering. I had almost forgotten about him. I looked over and noticed the poor guy wet himself. He was scared to death and knew he was next.

What happened next surprised me. Gianna pulled a knife out of her belt and threw it at the District 6 tribute. It lodged in his cheek, he slumped. A cannon fired, a hovercraft appeared, and the boy was gone. Gianna then said to all of us,

"I was tired of hearing him whimper." and she shrugs like it was nothing.

I was sort of happy she did it. No I didn't want to watch another person die but, at least he didn't suffer at the hands of the evil twins. Jane and Alec looked put out but, didn't complain. James just laughed,

"Well that wasn't much of a show but, it was productive. One less tribute to worry about." he chuckles again.

I am really starting to hate him. James made a watch schedule. I wasn't to be left alone. So as I tended to the fire to keep it burning, Jane was patrolling. Alec was taking a nap and James was plotting the next move with Gianna.

The anthem played then images of the dead filled the sky. Laurent and Irina from District 1, the two tributes I watched die from 6, Districts 7, 8, 9 lost their tributes, Benito from District 10, and poor little Bree ended the loses for today. The Capitol must be happy. Half the tributes killed in the first 12 hours of the games. James stood and announced,

"I'm going to scout the area and see if I can figure out what direction everyone went. If I pick up a strong trail I'll follow it. I'll be back by morning. Watch her." he said to Gianna motioning towards me.

James grabbed a back pack and was off. A couple of hours later Jane came back and Alec took over patrolling. Jane also settled down to nap. I felt the weight of today hit me and I decided to try and get some sleep. I must have dozed off, I can hear hushed voices not far from were I am laying.

"I don't like it. We are keeping her alive for what? We have all we need." I recognize Jane's voice.

"Listen it can't hurt to have her close besides as soon as she has outlived her usefulness we can have some fun with her." James' voice counters.

"Fine but, you better let us have our fun as well." Alec answers.

"You can have her after I'm done having my fun with her. Now we have to hunt down Cullen. The rest shouldn't be hard to eliminate well with the exception of the male from 5." James says.

"What about Gianna?" asks Jane.

"She's been loyal so far and she is good with a knife. We stick to the plan. Kill Cullen, hunt the remaining tributes, have our fun with Swan, and then it's every person for themselves." James finishes.

They must have agreed because I didn't hear any arguments. I played sleeping until I couldn't hear any of them. So, they were going to hunt Edward first. It didn't sound like James picked up his trail. I would make sure they didn't get their hands on Edward and hopefully be able to break apart from them.

I'd bide my time just like they were. I hope Edward is doing alright, I miss him holding me as I try to sleep. I hope Rose was able to get Edward's parents out of the Capitol and I wonder if my family is alright.

Every time I tried to close my eyes and get back to sleep, all I could see is the images of the horrors I've seen today. Morning finally came and I was ordered to make breakfast. I rebuilt the fire and served canned fruit. No one complained. Gianna went to get some sleep. I'm assuming she was patrolling when I heard the others talking. James and Alec were off to try and track down Edward. They wouldn't let me come and Jane was given the go ahead to kill me if I tried to follow. Jane glared at me the whole time.

"If it weren't for you, Alec and I would have won the Kings favor. I can't wait to cut you to ribbons. You are a pest and I can't wait to squish you." she sneers at me.

"Wow, don't hold anything back now, Jane. Tell me how you really feel." I quip.

"I see nothing special about you. I just don't get the draw you have on people." she says.

"Well not having to worry I'll eat them might help. I wouldn't be so sure you'll get your hands on me either, it might be the other way around. Unlike you I'll make it quick." I answer.

She laughs, "You think you have a chance against us. We are careers. We were born and bred to be victors. You were born to shovel coal. You don't stand a chance." she says.

"Well this coal shoveling kid is going to watch you and your brother die right here in this arena." I said.

I must have taken it a step to far because, she attacks me. I dodged her causing her to stumble, but she regained her footing quickly. She pulled a knife and swung it at me. It narrowly missed. I searched for a weapon. My bow and arrow were a few feet away. As I dodged another assault from her knife I dove for my weapon. She went at me with renewed vigilance once she saw I got the bow. She was able to get a good swipe of her knife across my left upper arm. I hurt like hell but, I needed to focus on defending myself. I got a good kick in causing her to stagger back a foot or two. I was able to draw an arrow and fired. It hit it's mark. It went right through her neck. Her eyes wore a look of pure shock before she dropped to the ground dead.

A cannon fired and the hovercraft came to collect the body. A parachute came minutes later. It was medicine for my wound and bandages. On the instructions care I felt a message. 'Be Ready.' it said. I sure hope that means I can get the hell out of this hell hole soon. I bandaged myself as best I could and went over to the supplies. I packed the remaining bandages and medicine in a backpack with some other supplies. I hid it with a tarp which I would also take, and waited for the others to return. I kept my bow and arrow with me just in case.

**Up Next, **

**Meet and Greet. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 15: Meet and Greet.

Gianna was the first to arrive back at camp.

"What the hell happened?" she demands.

"We were talking I must have said something she didn't like because, she attacked me. It was self-defense." I plead.

"Well shit. I don't care, she gave me the creeps." she visually shivers,

"But, Alec is going to flip a lid and, James isn't going to be to happy about all this either." she says.

"She attacked me, it's not my fault she had such a temper. I didn't walk away totally unharmed." showing her my arm, "I know Alec will be mad. I just killed his sister, but James has no right to get mad. I eliminated one of his most challenging competitors." I argued to bad I didn't notice James and Alec had returned.

"You killed my sister! You Killed My Sister!" Alec says before he attacks me. James caught him by his midsection.

"She said Jane attacked her. You know we aren't to harm her. You can get your revenge later. Now calm down!" James scolds Alec.

Alec just nodded, and as soon as his feet hit the ground he attacked again. This time James missed him, I didn't. Like his sister I shot him, but I shot him through his heart. He dropped to the ground.

"Give me them." James grabs my bow and arrows, "You can have these back as soon as you stop trying to kill us." he says.

The cannon fires and the body is removed.

"We have to clear out. We are too few to guard such a large open space. Pack what you can. Then we torch the rest. Be ready in 15 minutes."

He storms off. I look at Gianna for her response. She just shrugs and starts gathering supplies. I grab the hidden pack and added to it. I hid a couple of knives on me. I wasn't about to walk around unprotected.

James informed us, we would go into the forest. It had the best cover he said as he dowsed everything with oil and lit a match, dropping it leaving a trail of fire. Destroying what supplies were left in the cornucopia. We hiked for an hour not saying a word to each other. James had picked up a trail and we were following it. I heard them before I saw them.

"Listen here my pet, your little wire trick won't work. You have no electricity to strike the other tributes with. The force field that surrounds us isn't electrified. No power, no current to shock our competition." the female coos.

"I know Maria, I'm just trying to figure out a way to protect us." a boy whines.

We approach the two tributes in silence. James places his finger to his mouth to let us know to keep quiet. We crouch and peer through some bushes that hides us from their sights.

"Oh, my little pet is so brave. Trying to protect me." she says in a sultry voice and kissed a scrawny looking boy on the lips. He was the district 3 tribute, Eric? I think his name is.

"How is your side? Do I need to change the bandages? Are you comfortable?" he asks in concern.

"I am fine. Now be a good boy and get me a few of those berries you gathered." Maria says.

"But, we don't have many left. Don't you think we should…" Eric starts.

"I did not ask how much we had! I told you I wanted some damn berries! Now go get them and quit your wining!" she barks.

Eric scurried over to where they stored the berries and brought them over to Maria.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to be helpful." he whimpers.

"You are forgiven my pet but, next time you will be punished. Remember, I can kill you very easily. I have kept you alive to please me out of the kindness of my heart. I could have chosen any of the other tributes to partner up with and I chose you." she says in a dominant tone.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." he said with his head bowed.

James stood and attacked without hesitation. He was on Maria so fast she didn't see it coming. He slit her throat from ear to ear. He used so much force he almost decapitated her. He turned to Eric still holding the bloodied knife.

"Now this can go one of two ways, you can tell me what I want to know and you die quickly, or you can be tortured slowly for the information I want. Which will it be?" James demands.

Just then, the cannon fired, and the body was removed.

"I can be of use to you. I know all about currents and electronics. I can build you a weapon or something." Eric pleaded.

"We don't need weapons. Have you run into any other tributes?" James barked.

"No, Maria found me the first night. She was bleeding. She offered her alliance for my help patching her up. I figured it couldn't hurt to have a partner." he says in a meek voice.

"So, you haven't seen or heard any other tributes?" James persists.

"No, no one." Eric whines.

"Well then you have told me everything I needed to know." James says and throws the knife right into Eric's chest.

Eric falls to the ground and James removes the knife. Another canon fires and body removes.

"Let's move. The others can track us from here." James says unaffected from killing two people.

We hiked into the night. We were at the edge of the forest where the mountains started to overlap.

"No fire, it will draw to much attention." James orders.

We didn't set up tents either. We sat in a semicircle eating cold canned veggies. The anthem began to play.

Six faces and I had witnessed everyone of the kills. I had killed two of them myself. We were down to eight tributes. The games were moving quickly this year. The Gamemakers haven't had any fun. I'm sure they are planning something. They can't have us outshine them or they will lose their jobs and their lives. I'll have to be on my guard. I wonder if I should warn my companions. Gianna isn't so bad. I think better of it and decide to keep my mouth shut. I might find an opportunity to escape.

We all took turns taking watch. James warned me that, I better not run off, or let us get ambushed. If anything happened he promised he'd have me watch as he tortured Edward and he wouldn't be as kind as Jane and Alec were. I think he just pretended to sleep when it was my turn to the take watch. Good, he'll eventually get drained if he keeps abstaining from sleep. I can use his exhaustion to my advantage.

About an hour before dawn is when the Gamemakers decided to make their presence known. A huge fire ball hit the ground a few feet from where we were. I looked up all around us it appeared to be raining fire balls. We sprang to our feet and took off. I headed further into the mountains. A forest fire is unpredictable and you can get disoriented in the woods becoming trapped.

The rocky terrain wasn't easy to maneuver in and slowed me down but, my choice was a good one. Several feet away I spied a cave. Hopefully, it will be deep enough to shield me from the fire balls. I entered without pause. Not the wisest of moves. Inside the cave was a bear.

"Shit!" I whisper.

The bear turns and sniffs the air. It stands on two legs and lets out a roar. It literally shook the ground I was standing on. It's hot breath washed over me like a tidal wave, I almost wet myself. I stood perfectly still and held my breath. I waited for the bears next move. The bear must have smelled the smoke because, it dropped down onto all fours and turned headed deeper into the cave. I stayed where I was for a few minute before releasing the air from my lungs. The good news is if anyone was following me into the mountains, they probably got scared off by the bear's warning.

I stayed close to the mouth of the cave. If a fire ball hit to close I would be hurt but, I rather rise the burn than be mauled by the bear in the cave. I looked out and didn't see anyone. The fire balls still rained down but not as much as when it first started. I wonder where James and Gianna are. I haven't heard any canons so I'm assuming no one was killed in the fire storm.

I started to think. First, the Gamemakers made us jump out of a hovercraft, instead of just being released in the arena. Next, they shoot fire balls at us. Falling through the air and dodging fire balls… Wait, what Jasper said to me and his reference for all the tributes to respect the elements… They are using the elements in their game. We jumped through air and had fire rain down so, they are using the elements in an atypical ways. That being the case we still have earth and water. How can they use them against us? I'll have to think about that.

I noticed the fire storm stopped. I got the hell out of the cave. The bear might not have attacked me at first because it was getting away from the fire. That doesn't mean it won't attack after the threat of fire is gone.

As I was hiking out of the cave my thoughts started to head in a dangerous direction, Edward. I was worried about him. I hope he is alright. I wish I knew where he was. I wanted to tell him about my idea about the elements being used against us. Then I had an odd idea and figured I had nothing to loose trying it. I looked around and listened to see if I could sense anyone close by. I didn't see or hear anyone so I continued with my plan.

"First Air, then Fire, Earth and Water are coming soon. I'll be where the horn points and the rock and water are friends. Waste no time for I'll be there when it's hard to see." I say out loud to no one.

I pray to myself Rose is watching and gets the message. I want her to send a message about the elements and to meet me on the north side of the arena where the lake and mountain merge. I figure I can get there by sun down. Hopefully, Edward will be gifted with a Brail message and be there to meet me tonight.

I started hiking to my rendezvous point. I could only hope I didn't mess anyone's plans up. I know I was supposed to wait for the go ahead to split from the careers, but I was separated from them by the Gamemaker not by choice. I was done with their games I want to know Edward is alright. I am asking for them to send him to me. If it is a problem they can just not sent the message to him.

I hope Edward is there to greet me. I hiked to the outer most part of the arena, that way my being spotted would be reduced and the terrain was a bit more manageable. While hiking I noticed, the force field that surrounded us had ripples here and there, these ripples might be weak spot. Storing that information for a later date, I'll have to figure out a way to test my theory.

The hike took longer than anticipated, even with only stopping for bathroom and drink breaks. I'm thankful Rose had us doing all that running we did, it helped build my stamina. Spotting a stream I suspected would lead to the lake, I followed that path. The sun had set, I began following the sound of the water hoping it would lead me in the right direction.

My suspicions were right, a couple of hours later the moon's reflection on the lake greeted me. I looked around to see if could detect anyone else, but nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. I pull a flashlight and a knife out of my pack. If anyone attacked me I'll blind them with the light and have easy access to the knife in my belt.

Being more careful with my footing trying to decrease the amount of noise I made, I walked parallel to the lake and mountains, heading toward the center of the arena. There was a small piece of sandy/rocky shoreline between the two. My senses were on high alert. The full moon lit my way and the sound of rustling water kept me company. The air still smelled smoky from the firestorm earlier and was cool since the sun wasn't up to heat it.

Movement out of the corner of my eye made me freeze. Pulling the knife from my belt, I aimed the flashlight at the area. That's when I saw the most beautiful sight I've seen since landing in the arena.

Edward walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I launched myself at him. He welcomed me with open arms. He held me tight burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply.

"Oh, thank God your alright. I was so worried leaving you with those monsters. Please tell me they didn't hurt you in any way." he pleads.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. At least not physically." I try to calm him.

He pulls away and holds me at arms length, "What do you mean not physically? James didn't…" he gets choked up.

"No, no, James didn't touch me. He did have me watch Jane and Alec torture a tribute. Thankfully, Gianna was more humane and killed the other one quickly." I feel horrible for the male tribute from 6, but at least he didn't suffer at the hands of those evil twins.

Before we could continue a parachute dropped from the sky. Not needing anything the gift peeked both our interest. Edward grabbed it before it hit the ground. I was a little T.V. about a half inch thick and a four inch screen. It started playing as soon as it was unwrapped.

On the screen a hysterical Mrs. Cope she was strapped onto a steel table, Demetri came into view. He looked at the camera and said,

"You were warned. You left your post. Now see the consequences."

Demetri turned to Mrs. Cope pouring a bucket of what looked like water over her. He connected wire probes to her head, chest, and thighs. He then walked over to a switchboard on the wall and flipped a switch. You could see the electric shoot threw her body. By the time it stopped she was charred from head to toe.

"It would be wise not to interfere in any more plans that have been made. This is the only warning you will get. The next victim will be someone close to you."

The screen went black. Edward dropped the mini-T.V. to the ground and stomped it with his boot.

"Just to be on the safe side." was all he says with a shrug.

I could tell the video bothered him but, he was putting up a tough front. Poor Mrs. Cope. She was trying to help us in her own way. Yet another dead because of me. I had to move or the guilt was going to drowned me.

"We should get going. We are too exposed here." I says.

Edward nods and directs me back to where he had emerged from, I just follow.

"I should warn you I've allied with Kate from District 3 and Nahuel from District 5. He said you sent him to team up with me." Edward says in a tone just above a whisper.

"Yeah, we ran into each other during the bloodbath at the cornucopia. I felt like I could trust him, so I sent him your way." I answer in a soft tone.

"I'm happy you did. He's been a great help. Are Gianna and James still together?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. We were separated during the fire storm." I shrug.

"We were lucky to be near the mountains and took shelter under an overhang." he says.

"Well be careful, the caves have bears." I say with a shutter, remembering my run-in.

Edward stops, "You ran into a bear and lived to tell the tale." he says in awe.

"He smelled the smoke and got spooked. No big deal." I try to sound indifferent.

"You truly are an amazing woman." he says and starts walking again.

We hiked for another hour. There was an overhang ahead. It would be a good campsite. It was well hidden in the mountainside. Edward headed straight for it.

"It's me, and I brought Bella back." he says out loud.

Two figures emerge from the overhang. Nahuel and Kate appear tired, but unharmed.

"Glad you got away from the careers in one piece." Nahuel says.

"Can we really trust her? She partnered with them and she could be leading them right to us." Kate says, voice filled with mistrust.

"She had the chance to kill me or have me killed the first day. She let me go unharmed. I trust her." Nahuel says with conviction.

"I trust her with my life." Edward says with affection evident in every word.

"Were you followed? Were you careful not to leave a trail back to us?" Kate asks getting more and more worked up, even after the two testified to my character.

"Kate, we are safe for now. Calm down." Nahuel says in a calm and soothing voice.

She didn't say anything else but was a bit twitchy.

"So how did you all find each other?" I ask, figuring maybe a change of subject might help.

"I took off after you gave me the pack. I hit the forest first, figuring it provided the most cover. I hit the mountains that night and climbed a bit and slept on a small shelf that was covered by the tree tops.

The next morning I saw Nahuel a few feet below me. I'm not sure how, but he spotted me. He asked to team up and told me about his run in with you. I agreed, we found a shaken-up Kate later that day.

She started throwing rocks at us as we approached. She has quite an arm on her." Edward said while rubbing his left shoulder. He must have seen the concern on my face and he responded right away,

"I'm fine, just got pelted in the shoulder. It's bruised but, that's it. No harm done. Any way, after she ran out of rock and we didn't attack her, we asked her to join us. She was skeptical at first. During the fire assault I pulled her out of harms way and that seemed to win her over.

I got burnt while looking for cover and was sent burn cream after the fire balls stopped falling." he gave me a meaningful look at that statement. I give a very small nod, to let him know I understood.

"I was out scouting the area when I ran into you. We have been lucky so far and haven't ran into any other problems." he finishes.

"Care to share your story? I am curious to hear what all happened after I left you." Nahuel inquires.

I wasn't sure how much they knew about my situation and I knew the Kings were watching, so I had to think how to word this,

"I was approached by the careers at training. Edward and I knew we would be targeted so we decided to split up. I figured I could keep an eye on them if I joined their ranks. I was like their servant. I built the shelter and campfires, I cooked. They kept a close tabs of me as well.

James decided to have some fun with me making me watch as Jane and Alec tortured the girl tribute from 6. Gianna killed the male tribute from 6. Jane was watching me while the others were out and we got into a disagreement. She attacked me, we fought. I ended up killing her. Well as you can imagine Alec didn't take the new very well. I had to shoot him to stop him from trying to kill me.

James was pissed. He took the bow and arrows away from me. We packed up and left. We ran into a couple more tributes, James killed them. While we were hiking the fire storm hit and we were separated. I hid in a cave, and said 'Hi' to a bear. I got as far away from there as soon as I could so said bear didn't have me for lunch. I ran into Edward during my escape." I finish.

What I didn't say was the escape wasn't only from the bear, but also from the careers. I just shrug. What can I say, my life hasn't been ordinary since the reaping. Why should the games be any different?

They didn't question me any further which I was grateful for. It had been a long day and I wanted some quiet time with Edward. Nahuel volunteered for the first watch. Edward and I found a dark corner and snuggled close together. I felt safe for the first time in days. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Up Next,**

**Breeding, Mutating and The Troublesome Two.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Own Noting…**

Chapter 16: Breeding, Mutating and The Troublesome Two.

The morning sun wakes me from my blissful slumber. Edward still has his arms wrapped around me and his face buried in my hair. I sigh in contentment.

"Sleep well?" Nahuel asks in a low voice as to not wake Edward.

He sits on the ground across from us.

"Yes, thanks. Why didn't wake us we could have taken watch and let you both get some rest?" I whisper.

"Kate just took over about an hour ago. She's rested and I am alright for now." he says.

"You should sleep. I'll take the next watch." I suggest.

"I will, but first we need to talk. I have learned to trust my instincts, I can tell you have too. You are destined for great things. I feel I must share as much of my knowledge with you as I can, I am meant to die in this arena. I have accepted this, but you must find a way to escape…" he leaves me hanging for a second before continuing.

"I am from District 5. We are the breeders and creators of mutants. I have been in the labs many times. Our schooling require many hours assisting the researchers. I've seen things…" again he trails off for a minute.

"I will have to atone for my sins in the afterlife. Man was not meant to mess with nature in such ways. The natural order of thing have been skewed. All in the name of progress or protection, but in reality it is all for power and greed." he takes a calming breath then continued.

"The Royals have been experimenting on the citizens of Panem for years. They have genetically altered people. They have been creating a new breed of animals for many years. Now they are venturing into human mutations. I believe it is not a new concept but, an old practice being reinstated." he looks at me to see if I was following. I nod my understanding.

"No one is safe. They must be stopped by any means necessary. This is bigger that any of us, but I believe you can put an end to the anarchy. Mankind's fate lies in your hands." and with that said he stands and walks away.

"Hey!" I whisper-yell. He just keeps walking. "No, pressure there." I huff to no one.

I'm guessing Alice and her sister were in District 5. I wonder if they did anything to Alice that altered her in some way. As I was pondering this thought it began to rain. No not just rain, but pour. Edward woke from the noise of the rain and Nahuel and Kate crept into the over hang to try and keep dry. I then started thinking of my element theory.

"Have you guys considered that the Gamemakers are using the elements for these games. We are dropped into the arena through the air. Then it rains fire. I'm thinking they are going to use earth and water against us." I say.

They all look deep in thought.

"She could be onto something." said Kate, "earth, air, fire, water…Skydiving, Fire surfing…" she looks up, panicked. Nothing new for her, but something in her expression made me feel uneasy.

"We need to get out of here! The could be rock slides or flash floods!" she says in an alarmed voice.

We all packed up.

"Where is the safest place?" asks Edward. We all paused to think about our options.

"The cornucopia." I say, "The careers burnt all the supplies there but the horn is made of gold. It will stand unharmed. If the arena floods it is to large and heavy to be moved. Rock slides will be hard pressed to make it all the way to the center of the arena."

They all seemed to agree, but of course Kate had concerns.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? You luring us into the clutches of the careers!" she argues.

"She isn't with the careers. She is on our team. And beside we outnumber them. It's alright Kate, we can trust her." Edward defends me and tries to appease Kate.

"If you say so, but if this is a trick I will throw another rock at you." she says to Edward.

We head out. The rain made visibility a challenge and the rocks were getting slippery. Our journey was slow and tedious. Even with the noise of the rain a thunderous sound echoed around us I looked around and saw a river of dirt and debris heading toward us from above.

"MOVE! MOVE NOW!" I yell at the top of my voice.

We ran as fast as we could trying to get out of the way. Kate slipped and fell. The guys were to far ahead to hear her cries for help. I ran over to her. She had twisted her ankle. The swung her arm over my shoulder and half dragged half carried her out of the path of the mudslide. After a few more minutes of running the noise let up and we were in the clear for the moment. I stopped and leaned Kate on a rock,

"Are you O.K.?" I asks.

She blinks at me for a few seconds then slowly says,

"You saved me." the wonder is evident in her tone.

"Of course I did. You would have been crushed if I didn't. How's the ankle?" I ask.

"You risked your life to save me." she says again in awe.

I take a deep breath so I would yell at her,

"Yes, Kate I saved you. Now, can you tell me if your ankle is hurt? Will you be able to walk on it?" I try to use a calm comforting tone with her.

"You really are on our side and you saved me. Thank You! Thank You So Much!" she says and launches herself at me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. Any anger I had melted away.

"I'm on your side Kate. Are you alright?" I ask one more time.

"I'll be fine. I just slipped and twisted it. It's not broken. I'll be able to walk on it, but a walking stick would help. I can use it to bare some of my weight." she answers finally.

I holler to the boys who were now backtracking to us,

"If you see any good sticks, Kate could use it."

Nahuel begins looking around. Edward comes over to me,

"I thought you were right next to me. I'm so sorry I left you. Are you alright?" he asks worry written into his handsome features.

I place my palm on his cheek and run my thumb over the lines that creased his brow, "I'm fine. Kate slipped and needed some help. Could you please take a look at it to make sure it's not broken? I'll start to look for a stick she might be able to use."

He nods, but the guilt radiates off of him. I turn and take a few steps when another parachute lands at my feet. I tentatively pick it up. It's another mini-T.V. I look around me and everyone is preoccupied and didn't see my newest gift. I finally look down at the rain covered screen.

Caius appears, "We have your friend Jacob being… detained."

The screen then turns and Marcus appears, "You will not breathe a word of what Nahuel said to anyone."

Again the screen turn and Aro is now on screen, "We are now using him for our experiments and if you wish him to survive the testing you will disregard your new found knowledge and eliminate Nahuel for us."

This time the room they are in comes into focus and I see Jacob strapped to a metal table similar to the one I saw Mrs. Cope executed on. He has tubes and wires all over his body and he is screaming in pain.

"You have 24 hours to kill the threat for us or we will end young Jacob's life. The sooner you accomplish this goal, the sooner your _cousin _can rest from all the testing." Aro said and the screen went blank.

I'm sure I paled. They were torturing Jake and they expected me to kill Nahuel. What am I going to do? I dropped the mini T.V. As if sensing something was wrong, I felt Edward catch me before I collapsed.

"What is it love? Are you hurt?" he asks in a rush and then he saw the T.V.

"What did you see. What have they done?' he asks.

"I can't say, but it's bad." I whimper and bury my face into the crook of his neck as he hold me tight.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really should get moving before another mudslide or flash flood hits." Nahuel says in a calm smooth voice, "Whatever is troubling you can wait to be resolved once we make it to safe ground."

We start hiking again. No stick was found so, Nahuel assisted Kate. We were slow, but steady and made it to the clearing which led to the horn by night fall. The rain never let up.

The ground was covered in mud and each step we took sunk deeper and deeper into the earth. There was no moonlight to guide us and exhaustion was setting in form the rough terrain and bad weather conditions.

We finally made it to the cornucopia. As much as we wanted to seek shelter on the inside it was flooded and we had to climb to the top. Half way up the hair on the back of my neck started standing on end. Nahuel also seemed to sense something amiss. We reached the top of the horn and there stood a figure holding a sword and another a spear.

Our competition prepared for battle and awaiting our arrival.

As if for dramatic effect lightning flashes across the sky (which was probably the case knowing the Gamemakers and their love of theatrics)…

The lightning reveling the faces of our adversary. Her normally wild and bright red hair, was a darker and plastered to her head from the rain. It only added to her feral appearance. The way she grasped the sword made her look like a warrior ready for an impending war. Riley's large frame was intimidating, his dark features were shadowed by the night sky. His stance while holding the spear could scare even the most seasoned soldier. Together you'd have thought they were the careers. Nahuel stepped forward pushing Kate behind him,

"We mean you no harm. Put down your weapons and we can settle this peacefully. Maybe form a alliance or temporary truce." he tried to negotiate.

"You have made the mistake of thinking we want or need you here. You also seem to forget this is a fight to the death. We have formed the only partnership we will need. Now prepare to die." Victoria said with a snarl.

Kate squeaked and curled into a ball. Nahuel took a fighting stance in front of her. Edward and I both grabbed a knife from our belts.

"Last chance. Walk away and no one gets hurt." Edward tries.

Just then Riley lunged forward. Like a panther, Nahuel pounced. They were in the throws of battle. Victoria let out a war cry and ran at us full force. Her first swing of the sword was aimed at Edward. He dodged to the left. She then redirected her assault on me. I ducked and swerved each blow. She was getting frustrated. She was becoming careless with her impatience. Edward was able to come behind her and knock her out with a hit to the back of her head.

Riley and Nahuel were still going at it. We split up. Edward went to Kate to get her out of the way and see if she was injured in any way, and I went over to assist Nahuel.

Riley was agile for such a big guy, but Nahuel had a grace about his moves that make look like he was dancing not fighting. I jumped into their fight. Riley was using the spear to hold his ground and keep Nahuel in a defensive position. By me joining in Riley was losing ground quickly.

Out of nowhere a sword was stabbed onto my left shoulder from behind. I screamed in pain and turned around. Victoria stool there holding the sword. Edward must not have hit her hard enough the knock her out. She was faking being unconscious to gain the upper hand and it worked. I was kicking myself. We should have killed her or at the very least tied her up. A mistake I wouldn't make a second time.

I flipped the knife so I was gripping the blade and flung it at her she tried to dodge it but, it hit her and lodged in her right shoulder. Not a deadly blow however, it had enough force to make her loose her footing and she fell from the top of the cornucopia.

I waited for the cannon fire but none came. I looked down and saw that the rain was causing the lake to rise and the ground was flooded. I didn't see her, but I'm assuming the water saved her. She was down there somewhere and when we meet again I will not underestimate her again.

Turning to see how the fight against Riley was going. I saw Nahuel grab the spear and flip Riley over with his own weapon and impaled him through his midsection. Riley tried to say something but it came out as a gurgling sound from all the blood that pooled on his mouth. It took a few more minute before he finally died.

The cannon did fire this time and the body was taken.

We stood winded but full of adrenaline ready for the next fight. Once no threat was detected we both turned our attention to Edward and Kate. They were huddled together and seemed unharmed.

"We take watch in pairs. Isabella and Kate take the first watch. Edward help me with the tents." Nahuel says in a no nonsense tone.

They set up one tent. Nahuel started talking again,

"We have taken the prized high ground. The careers and Victoria will be trying to take it from us. Not to mention we have targets on our backs with the number of tributes being so low. It's do or die time. No one does anything alone. We stay together, we have the advantage of being the largest group left. The careers will try to pick us off one at a time until the numbers are even. Victoria is just as smart, but she is injured we can use that to our advantage." he pause to see if we were all following.

"They have used all the elements. With the mudslide and the flooding" Kate waves a hand indicating the water below, "We need to be prepared for the next trick the Gamemakers have planned. Any ideas?" and she looked at me.

"No clue. They could do something new with each element or it could be a all new attack." I says with a shrug, forgetting about by injured shoulder until the pain ran through me like a hot poke.

I hiss and that gets Edward's attention. He is at my side in a blink of an eye.

"Your hurt! Why didn't you tell us you were hurt!" he shouts.

"We needed to secure our camp. I forgot about it until I tried to move it." I explain.

"Take off your shirt. Let me see the damage." he says in a dead tone. He was mad and didn't want to yell at me.

I striped out of the button up and under shirt leaving me in just a sports bra. Before all this I would have been embarrassed but, since I've have to strip repeatedly for strangers you somehow become numb to the idea of modesty.

I guess I didn't mention the gash on my upper arm because Edward eyed it with suspicion. "Jane." is all I say. He nods and goes back to inspecting my shoulder.

"I have some medicine and bandages in my pack." I say. Edward goes over and rummages through the pack and retrieves it.

"You could probably use a few stitches but, we don't have anything to use." he says and a parachute falls. Edward grabs it and reads the note. He hands it to me.

"I'll stitch you up stay still." he says.

This gave me a chance to feel the message under the written instructions on how to stitch.

'Experiment backfired. Jacob escaped with Nessie. Enemy on high alert. Stand-by for Bug-out.'

Holy Cow! Jake and Nessie escaped! But, where is my mom? I wonder if I can somehow get Kate and Nahuel out of here with us. Should I try to tell them our plans? No that would be too dangerous. As if reading my mind Edward says,

"This team will stick together and we will figure out a way." he hums in a low voice. Not giving the viewers or the Royals any hint of our bigger plan.

I nod. While Edward works on my shoulder the anthem plays and Riley's face is the only one displayed. James and Gianna weren't killed in the avalanches or floods. And, Victoria was still lurking some were waiting for the right moment to strike.

Kate came over, "Nahuel is exhausted and you are injured so I'll stay up with you guys to keep watch. I'm not much of a fighter but I'm a pretty good screamer." she says. We chuckle.

"Nahuel we will take watch go get some sleep." Edward calls out.

Nahuel doesn't argue and heads into the tent. Kate starts walking the perimeter of the horn top. I redress then sit near the tent to watch out for the now snoring Nahuel. Edward does a combination pacing and standing guard near were we climbed up.

We end up taking turns sleeping one at a time. We let Nahuel rest the longest because he didn't get much rest last night and all the stress of today had to weigh on him. The rest of us only rested an hour or two each.

The rain had finally let up as the sun began to rise. We were able to get a good look around once the sun was up. The mudslides had caused some major damage. It took out the wooded area that bordered the mountain leveling the trees. The lake was no more. Water was everywhere looking murky and I'm betting not drinkable. The water level was hard to judge from this high.

So my guess is, is that the careers are in the mountains. I have no guess where Victoria was, but I'm sure her shoulder is playing a factor.

We gathered together to start planning our next move. We were rationing our food and water to help it last as long as possible.

"So the careers will try something soon I'm sure." says Nahuel.

"Their probably in the mountains right now." I add.

"They're going to target our weakest link which is me." says Kate and she held up her hand to stop any protest.

"We are too exposed up here. We can wait to see if the water level goes down, but staying here to long isn't a good idea." Edward adds.

"Agreed" Nahuel and I say at the same time.

"Let's stay here until the afternoon sun dries everything up a bit. We can leave at dust. The shadows made at sunset will help hide us." says Kate.

She might be skittish, but her mind was sharp. We agreed. Kate's next statement took us all by surprise,

"I say we hunt them before they come for us. We are superior in number, intellect and strength. We should strike while the iron's hot. They won't expect it either. We can use the element of surprise since the Gamemakers used the other elements." she joked at the end of her little speech.

We stared at her in shock and mouths agape. Who would have thought she had it in her? She wanted to start trouble, not hide from it. Way to go Kate!

**Up Next,**

**Oh, Kate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Own Nothing…**

Chapter 17: Oh, Kate.

We sit in a circle discussing anything we feel might help us defeat the remaining tributes.

"James is a control freak, he can track better than a blood hound, and his instincts are spot on.

Gianna is a master fighter, She can throw a knife with deadly accuracy while in motion, and she is a born and bred career. She might not be as heartless and cruel as James, but she is just as deadly and she wants to win the games.

Victoria isn't scared to fight, and she's crafty like a fox. As seen with the playing dead act she did. She is also a survivor. She fell a good 30 feet off the cornucopia with a knife in her shoulder and lived to tell the tail. She may not be a career, but she is just as dangerous." I tell them everything I can about our rivals.

"The flooding has been receding at a steady rate. The problems we will have is our tracks muddy imprints and muddy trails left behind. There might be sink holes. The mountains will be littered with debris from the slides. The forest will be just as dangerous. Uprooted trees, exposed roots, and animals or mutts scavenging for food. The lake's water supply is now tainted. We won't be the only ones looking for fresh water." Edward adds.

"My ankle will slow us down and Isabella's shoulder will interfere with her fighting. Edward's fast and Nahuel is agile. We should pair up in case we need to split up. Me with Edward and Isabella with Nahuel." Kate holds up her hand to stop any objections Edward or I had, and continues to explain her idea,

"Before you protest. The careers will be targeting Edward and you by splitting you up it will buy us time. I'm thinking James wants you to see him kill Edward. He will have to find the both of you in order to do that." she says.

And, I had to agree with what she was saying. James would love to capture both us and have a little fun before finishing us off.

"She has a point." I say, looking over at Edward. He doesn't seem happy with the plan, but agrees nonetheless.

"Alright, if we need to split up Kate's with Edward and I'm with Isabella."

I interrupt Nahuel, "Please, call me Bella. You too Kate." I give her a small smile.

Nahuel smiles at me and continues, "I believe Bella is correct in assuming the careers are in the mountains. I also believe Victoria took to the woods. Lots of hiding spots in there. So the question is do we go after the careers first or pick off Victoria?" he leaves the question hanging to give us all time to consider both options.

"I say we kill the careers first, they are our biggest challenge. Once they are taken care of Victoria will be out numbered and weaker from injury and lack of water." Kate says in a more confident tone than I am used to hearing from her.

Warning bells start going off in my head. How does someone go from being a quivering, scared of her own shadow, paranoid persona too, a go get them, confident, let's team up kind of person. It happened too fast and with too many changes to believe it was natural. So what am I missing? I need to talk to Edward about my concerns especially if they are supposed to team up if separated.

"I agree, the careers are our biggest challenge and that is why we should go after Victoria first. If any of us get hurt, we still out number her and should be able to eliminate her. The careers are strong and will need our full attention to defeat. I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder waiting for Victoria to strike again." Edward says.

I sense Edward was picking up the sudden changes in Kate as well and wants to feel out how she would react to his disagreeing with her choices.

I watch her for a reaction. She just shrugs as if it didn't matter.

"I think Edward has a point. We will need to focus all our attention into taking out the careers and having to worry about Victoria attacking us would be a distraction. What do you think Bella?" Nahuel asks.

"I say we go after Victoria first. Then we can focus all our efforts into eliminating James and Gianna." I say.

"O.K. so, it is settled first Victoria, then the careers. We should enter the forest at the lake side versus the mountain side to avoid detection from the careers if possible." Nahuel says. We all agree.

We're packing up what little we had set up and erasing any signs we were here. Edward is climbing down to see how badly the ground was damaged from all the flooding. Nahuel is packing up the tent and Kate is cleaning everything in sight. I am on watch, when another parachute was sent to me.

It was a box. I knew they didn't have Jake any longer, but I had others I cared about still in the Capitol. My deadline had come and went. So, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like what I found in this box. With trembling hands I opened it…

Inside was a woman's hand, with a wedding band on. The hand and ring I was very familiar with. Tears filled my eyes. My mother's left hand staring back at me. A note was on the lid of the box.

'For every hour you take to finish your assignment, Jacob will suffer and a piece of your mother will be sent to you to remind you of your goal. You have disappointed us. If you wish to gain our approval back you will finish the task at hand and win the games by eliminating all your compotation."

As I finish reading the inside of the box, it begins to smolder and in a flash the contents of the box become ash. I almost drop it, but hold on long enough to see there is something left inside.

My mom's wedding ring, I hesitate for only a moment before picking up the ring. It isn't hot like I had expected it to be after the little fireworks display the kings had sent. I slip it onto my middle finger on my right hand and vow to avenge all the wrong doings the royals have done while ruling over Panem.

I drop the box over the edge where a puddle still laid below us. It sinks and is out of sight in seconds. My stomach is in knots. My mom is going to be chopped to bits if I didn't kill Nahuel. But, I knew I would never be able to kill him. It would make me just as evil as the ones who wish for his demise. Was I willing to sacrifice my mother? No, but what could I do? Then I had an idea. I'd have to get creative and reveal some of our signal but it was worth it if it helped my mom.

First I say, "My Friends" then I used my hand signals to say, 'Need Assistance' then I say, "My Mom" then I use the signal, 'In-Trouble' .

I turn and walk away as if nothing happened. The message was cryptic so the Kings wouldn't understand what I was up to. The words could mean any thing, my friends, my mother… but, with the hand signals I know Rose would catch what I was saying. I just used two of our signals in full view of the cameras that were meant to be done on the sly but as I said earlier it was worth the risk to save my mom.

Now, I need to focus on the here and now and trust that my friends back at the Capitol would do all they can to rescue my mom.

Edward was back and came up to me. Cupping my face in his hands and forcing me to look him in the eyes, "Are you alright, my love? What seems to be troubling you?" he asks in his velvety smooth voice.

"The norm, Kings want to kill you, my family is in trouble, and there are at least three people that want me dead out there." I tried to sound casual, but it came out more like a plea for help.

Edward pulls me into a bone crushing hug. It hurts my injured shoulder, but I wasn't about to complain in fear he will let me go. I need to be close to him even if it could only last for a couple minute.

"I love you, Bella. I wish I could promise everything will be alright, but we both know that would be a lie. What I can promise you is, I will never lie to you. You are my everything, my best friend, my confidant, the love of my life, and most importantly my wife. We may suffer from tragic circumstances, but we have gained the gift of true love and no one can take that away from us." he seals his pledge with a kiss so full of love and passion that my knees give out.

He catches me and holds me up. I melt into him and cherish this moment.

Kate clears her throat, "Sorry, to interrupted your little love-fest but, it's time to go." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"We will be ready in a minute." I say. She nods and walks off.

I play at nibbling Edwards ear to relay my message, "Something is off with her. Watch your back." and I pull away.

"I know my love and I will." he says while brushing a stray hair from my face.

We meet up with the others to descend the horn. Going down is a lot quicker that climbing up. My shoulder doesn't give me too much trouble. Kate on the other hand was slow and whiny the whole way down. By the time we made it to the bottom we were all getting a bit annoyed with her. I turned to her once we were ready to start our hike into the wood,

"We are all tired and sore, but you need to keep up and stop whining. We are in a deadly game here and we can't afford to show weakness. Now come on!" I say all this directly to Kate.

She looks shocked, but I notice the smirk Edward and Nahuel both try to hide. They didn't want to upset her, I had no problem with it.

We start to make our way to the forest where we would hunt. Not for food or trade goods, no this hunt was for our enemy. Hunting was for one reason and one reason alone, Survival. If there was one thing I would admit I was good at, it would be Hunting.

Kate remains silent but became more and more twitchy the further we went. I noticed she kept looking at her wrist which bore a watch. What is with that, is she waiting for something to come or are we not going fast enough for her? That reminded me I should be receiving a package soon.

As if the kings heard me a package dropped. This time everyone noticed and stopped moving. With trembling hands I opened a small box. Inside lay my mother's tongue. The box erupts in flames almost instantly after it was open.

"What was it?" asks Edward.

"A love note from an admirer," I snap, feeling horrible the minute the remark left my mouth.

"Edward, I'm sorry! Lets just say the pressure is getting to me. In the box was a message. It was a reminder to which side I'm on." I say.

Knowing Edward would get my meaning and the royals would think I got theirs. No one else asked about the package after that.

We move as swiftly as possible in the mud. Nahuel is in the lead cautiously stepping to assure the ground beneath was a solid one. Kate trails him, jumping at any sound made and constantly looking at her wrist. I am behind Kate. I shadow Nahuel's footsteps and watch Kate's movements. Edward trails me, taking in all his surroundings to guard from attack and trying to make any trail we left less noticeable.

I received another package. My mother's eyes stared back at me. There was a short note. Next hour paid in full…

By nightfall, we make it into the forest without incident. We find a large tree that was fallen over to make camp for the night. The root end was surrounded by other trees giving us natural shelter and cover from anyone walking past. We don't build a fire in fear of being spotted. We share a can of meat product. We need to keep our strength and protein should help. We each take a couple of swigs from a bottle of water we have.

Kate continues to check her watch often. She hasn't said a word since I snapped at her. She was always a bit jumpy so that wasn't a concern for now.

Edward is walking the perimeter. I was supposed to be resting as was Nahuel and Kate was to keep watch here. I faked sleeping and Nahuel had just started snoring, when Kate jumps into action. She picks up a large tree limb and heaves it onto her shoulder. I thought for sure she would head in my direction, but I was wrong. She stood over the sleeping form of Nahuel. She hesitates just a moment and it is all the time I need to pounce. I tackle her to the ground and pin her there. Our scuffle wakes Nahuel and alerts Edward as well. They both come running over to us. Nahuel is about to pull me off Kate, when Edward stops him.

"No, she has her restrained for a reason. Kate had been off for the past 24 hours. We need to hear Bella out before we release Kate." Edward insists.

"Thanks Edward." I say and turn my gaze to Nahuel,

"She was about to clobber you over the head with a tree branch. She has been looking at her watch every 15 minutes or so all day. Edward, come over and take a look at it."

Edward comes over while Nahuel looks on hurt pouring off him.

"Why Kate? Why would you do this? We took you in, treated you well, and protected you from danger. We need to be working as a team not trying to kill each other off." his voice holds no accusation, only curiosity.

"You don't get it. I told you they were everywhere. The Gamemakers rule the arena, the Peacekeepers rule the districts, and the Kings rule Panem. We can't trust anyone…" she starts sobbing and her words come out as babbling.

I release her, sitting her up and look into her eyes. What I saw shocked me. They were vulnerable and pleading.

"Kate slow down. Now take a few deep breathes. In and out, in and out, good, one more time in and out."

She follows my commands and breathes as I instructed. Once I thought she was in better control of herself I began my interrogation,

"O.K. First what is with the watch?"

"It is my token from home. It looks like a digital watch but it can receive messages from my sister. She has a small device that looks like a phone that sends me the message. We didn't think it would work with her being back home it was to remind me she was always with me. But, when she was sent to the Capitol she brought her phone. We were going to use it to help me win or in the very least last as long as possible." she takes a shuddering breath and continues.

"I received a message yesterday but, it wasn't from my sister. Demetri said he was holding my sister prisoner for trying to cheat in the games. He told me the kings will be sending instructions that might save my sister's life if I do as instructed." She looks up at Nahuel,

"I had to do as they said or they are going to kill my sister. It wasn't personal Nahuel, I was only trying to save my sister." she begins weeping again.

"It's alright Kate I understand." he says trying to calm her.

The kings didn't think I would get the job done so, they tried a new approach. That pissed me off. I started talking before my brain could stop my rash decision,

"The Kings want Nahuel silenced for the knowledge he learned in his district." I didn't tell them what he knows, I wasn't that reckless,

"They have been pressuring me to do the same thing by sending me pieces of my mother in those boxes they have been sending me."

I hear everyone gasp. Nahuel is the first to recover and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug,

"You have been protecting me this whole time and suffering in order to do it. I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness, but thank you! I am forever in your debt. I knew you were pure of heart." he says in a doubting tone.

As soon as Nahuel let me go, Edward sweeps me into his arms,

"Oh love, why didn't you tell me? You must be so worried." he says.

"I wasn't suppose to say anything. They are also holding Jake prisoner." I add thinking I better not let on that I know Jake and Nessie got away. Kate was quiet so I snuck a peek at her over Edwards shoulder. She was looking at me in wonder. Then noticed I was looking at her as well.

"You are willing to let them torture your family to save a stranger?" she says so low I almost didn't hear her.

I back away from Edward and knows I needed to explain myself,

"Kate there are a few things you need to learn. First, no matter if I comply with the demands of the kings or not, my family is at risk. Second, I know there are people out there that will help those in need. Third, I am not a murderer. If I took the life of another without just cause that would make me as bad as those who are making our lives a living hell."

Just as I was finishing my little speech a parachute sailed down in my direction. My heart sank. I know I didn't flat out say what I learned from Nahuel. I let the fact that my mom and Jake were being held slip and I had a gut feeling my punishment was floating my way.

I caught the box and just looked at it. Edward came up behind me wrapping is arms around my waist. Nahuel and Kate inched forward. Taking a deep breath knowing I had to open the box I lifted the lid. Inside sat a human heart. No not just a human heart, the heart of my mother. I was officially an orphan.

Oh no, poor Nessie. She has grown up without a father and missing a mother that wasn't there for her. Now she has truly lost both parents. This was all my fault. I should have let Jane or Alec kill me then none of this would have happened. I am just as guilty of making my sister an orphan as the kings are.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Cry, for all that has been lost, for all the suffering that has been inflicted, for the feeling of hopelessness that surrounds life in Panem. Then a surge of renewed strength spread through me. No, I will not let them win. I will take down the evil royal trio and their loyal entourage. Then I will let myself drown in the depression but, not until justice is served.

I refocus on the box. There is a message,

'You continue to disappoint. Your mother has paid for your shortcomings. Jacob suffers every minute you delay and yet you continue to defy our orders. Either you have some false hope of divine intervention, which I can assure you will not happen, or you truly do belong on our side because, you don't care what happens to your family. Now that Kate and you have failed us we will take care of the problem ourselves. Be far warned, it would be wise to part ways with that little team of yours before you become a victim caught in the cross fire. It would be a shame to lose you so late in the games.'

I make sure everyone reads the note by removing it from the box. I drop the box onto the ground waiting for it to explode. This box doesn't erupt in flames like the others. The heart starts beating, pumping out some sort or liquid that bubbled and hissed. The heart and box dissolves into a puddle on the ground where it sits still eating away at the earth where it is laid. We back away, knowing it wouldn't be wise to get anywhere near that puddle.

**Up Next,**

**Things That Go Bump In The Night.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 18: Things That Go Bump In The Night.

We decide to get as far away from the puddle as possible, hiking another couple of hours, stopping just after sunrise. By the time we find another suitable camp site, we are all exhausted both physically and emotionally. Kate is worried about her sister. Nahuel is worried about what was next to come. Edward is worried about me and his parents. I am worried about Jake, Nessie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward's parent, and us. It's overwhelming. So I decide to distract us all with a little known story from my past.

"I remember a winter several years before my dad died, I was probably 6 years old at the time, Nessie was sick that whole winter and was taking up a lot of mom and dad's time. I didn't mind and tried to help as much as I could…" I say getting lost in my memories. I continue the story,

"Anyway, my dad woke me up early and took me to a big hill near the town square. He was carrying two coal shovels. I had no idea what we were doing there or why he brought the shovels but, I followed without pause trusting my father completely.

"He took one of the shovels and sat on it. Pushing himself over the edge of the hill, riding the down the hill. I remember watched him slide down the hill, while his laughter filled the air. I grabbed the other shovel and followed him down the hill stopping a few feet from him. He was smiling ear to ear. He looked at me with such love and devotion…" I have to swallow the lump that forms in my throat before saying anything else,

"We rode the hill on our shovels until we were so cold, our fingers were too numb to hold on.(I giggled at the memory.) My father took me into town and bought me a hot cup of cider. Which was a big treat for me. We didn't have a lot of money and buying anything made in town was reserved for special occasions and only if we had saved enough money.

"On the way home my dad told me how proud he was of me for being such a good big sister and thanked me for all the help I was giving him and mom. I'll never forget that winter…" I trail off.

Edward has came over and embraces me sometime during the story. Kate and Nahuel look on with sad smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, for sharing such a special memory with us. We all needed a distraction from all this worry we've been experiencing." Nahuel says in a hushed voice.

"I figured we could all use a diversion from our current train of thought and what better than a story of happier times." I say.

"I'll take the first watch. Kate, you're a wreck. Rest for a while and maybe things won't seem so overwhelming. Edward, you need some sleep. Nahuel, do you mind walking the perimeter?" I ask.

"Not at all." Nahuel responds.

Kate and Edward each pick a tree to lean against. Nahuel returns every few minutes to check on us. I think the whole Kate thing, spooked him. On one of his check-ins I ask him to stay there while I climb a tree to get a better look around. My shoulder gives me a little protest, but I am able to make it to the tree top pretty easily. I look below to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary. Then I start searching the tree tops. I see movement to the left of our position near where the slides had left a lot of debris. I climb down and report my finding the Nahuel.

"Do you think it was animal or human?" he asks.

"Not sure. I would have thought nothing of it except the movement was to big to be made by a bird and to high to be bear, elk, or land creature. Wild cats can climb pretty high, monkeys, or a mutt of some sort could be responsible. Victoria or Gianna are light enough to scale the tree tops, but Victoria is injured and I never witnessed Gianna demonstrate climbing skills." I give my opinion.

"Both options are possible, but it more than likely is animal or mutt related. Do we go and investigate or steer clear of possible attack?" he asks.

"I could keep checking see if I notice anything else before we make a decision." I suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea. Can your shoulder handle all that extra stress?" Concern is evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine." I say. No injury is going to stop me doing my job.

Nahuel wakes Kate up so he can rest. I do the same to Edward, warning him to keep an eye on her. She did confess, but she still has a sister being held captive that can be used against her.

I must have dozed because I wake to the sound of Edward and Kate talking.

"I know you are worried about your sister. My parents have been threatened, too. We all have someone they can use against us. You need to focus on the here and now. Getting yourself killed won't solve anything!" Edward says.

I wondered what happened while I was out? I decided to let them know I was up.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask Edward.

"Kate tried to climb a tree and fell." Edward grumbles.

"Are you alright?" I ask Kate.

"Fine, bruised bottom and ego is all." she shrug, "I was trying to see if any parachutes would be delivered." she admits shyly.

I exchange glances with Edward.

"Look Kate, if the kings wanted to sent you a message you would get it loud and clear no matter were you are. I have something to keep your mind busy in the mean time. I noticed wavy spots in the force field. Not many, but a few here and there. Could they be weak spots? And if so, can we somehow use them to our advantage?" I ask.

She seemed to really consider this. She was quiet for several minutes before she answered me,

"You are right, they are probably soft spots. With enough speed and force something could break through the force field in those spots. Whether or not the force field breaks or encloses in on the point of impact is the question. I know the force field surrounding us is a ring verses the normal dome they put us in. How to use the soft spot would all depend on it's reaction to penetration. The question is, what could we use to get the force and speed needed to get through the soft spot." She said this as if thinking out loud, not lecturing us on the properties of the force field.

We all take in this new found knowledge.

"Kate, you keep working on ideas of how to get through the soft spots. We will think about what to do, if you come up with a plan. Bella can you climb up and take another look around for us? Edward could you do one more sweep of the area before we move again?" Nahuel asks.

Both Edward and I agree and part ways to complete our assigned jobs.

I study the ground first and then focus my attention to the tree tops again. There was movement, but it is closer to us and moving towards us. I quickly get down to inform the others.

"There's movement and it's headed our way. We need to move. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from whatever it is." I hastily convey.

We were on the move minutes later, heading in the opposite direction of whatever was heading our way. Kate was moving a lot faster than before, which we were all thankful for. We made it to the edge of the forest by nightfall.

We decide to check out the lake to see if the water had cleared up any. The water is littered with debris and murky looking. Definitely not drinkable. We share another can of meat and a can of fruit. Our water supply was running low with only two bottles left. We would have to find another source or ask for some from our sponsors. It can wait a little longer before we need to resort to that.

We make camp on the edge of the forest keeping watch for threats from land and tree top. I climb a nearby tree to take another look. I can't see much on the ground, but my eye's had adjusted to the dark, and with the help of the moon light, I had a pretty good view of the tree tops. There was still movement, but it seemed to be moving in a zigzag pattern as opposed to heading strait for us and it was only about half way through the forest. Hopefully, whatever it is doesn't get to us before we start moving again. I climb down and tell the others what I saw. We only take a break before heading out again.

Just then a cannon fires and the anthem begins playing right after that. Gianna's face flashed across the sky. I had to wonder what happened to her. Had James killed her? Did they have some kind of accident? Were they attacked by something? Whatever happened I'm thinking it was bad news for us. Yes, it was one less tribute to worry about but, someone or something had killed a career. They were better trained and more prepared for the arena than anyone else. Gianna had survived up to now because she was skilled in the games. To have her taken out now was sending up big old warning signs. The games just got a little more dangerous and our time together was numbered.

We rest for a couple hours. I take a tree top look around one more time. Whatever is in the trees, it moves pretty quick. It is a lot closer to us and still headed in our general directions. I'm frustrated that I can't make out anything about whatever the thing is. I can't see a shape or figure out it's size. I can't hear any noises coming from that direction. I don't like not knowing and it is really starting to get to me. Back on the ground I report the movement was closer, still moving in a zigzag pattern, but definitely moving in our direction.

"Kate, any idea's on the force field?" asks Nahuel.

I think he asked just to make her feel needed and keep her mind busy. She just shakes her head and went back into staring into space.

"I think we need to rethink heading into the woods again. At least until we can figure out what this thing is that is on our tail." Nahuel addresses Edward and me. We agree.

"So, where to next then?" I ask.

"James is alone now. We could go after him and hope Victoria gets eaten by out tree top friend." Edward suggests.

"Works for me. Since it's dark, we can walk around the edge of the lake to get to the mountains. Do you think he is still there?" Nahuel asks me.

"Hard to say. He will want to track us, but stay well hidden to pick a few of us off to even the playing field. He might go after Victoria now, so he could focus his attack on us have his fun with Edward and me, and go on to win the game. This is all just theory mind you." I say.

"No, it sounds like James and his way of thinking. It's probably a good thing you were able to spent time with him. You were able to get a read on him, which will help us in the long run." Nahuel says.

"So, he could be in the woods where we don't want to go. Do we still head for the mountains or do we skirt around to the other end of the woods were our tree friends have already been, in hopes they don't backtrack." Edward says.

"I think a quick sweep of the mountains on the forest side would be wise. Then if there is no sign of him, we head back into the woods. I am getting a bad feeling about our tree top friends." Nahuel responds then turns to me,

"What do you think Bella?"

I sit for a minute trying to think about what was said. I look up and notice Kate near the edge of the lake. Out of the sandy shore emerged a huge spider/crab thing. I can't tell from this distance, but it had eight long legs and a large hump like body. I am about call out a to warning when the thing grabs her and scurries back into the ground.

I'm too shocked to move. The cannon fire wakes me from my shocked state. I jump up and look to Edward and Nahuel. They must have caught some of what just happened because they both wear shocked and horror filled faces.

"Move, I want to get away from here before that thing comes back." I yell at them and take off towards the middle of the arena.

The sandy shore line and tree filled areas aren't safe we need a new plan. I hear the guys behind me and keep moving. I'm glad we rested because I was able to move quickly. We don't stop 'til we were at the cornucopia yet again. We are able to go inside this time being all the flood water was now gone. As we all stand around trying to catch our breath. I began to wonder why there seemed to be so much activity in the scary creature department. Once we were breathing more normally we all started talking at once,

"What the hell was that? Oh my God, poor Kate." Edward says.

"They are coming at us from every direction! They got our Kate." Nahuel says.

"We are so screwed! The Gamesmakers or Kings have now started attacking us with mutts of every sort!" I say.

Edward begins tugging at his hair, Nahuel starts pacing, and I curl up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest. We were silent except for the sound of our breathing and Nahuel's footsteps going back and forth, he was the first to break the silence,

"They are using the elements again…

"Our tree top friends are the air mutts. You said it was to much movement to be a bird, but what if it was a flock or a swarm of insects or some type of animal that swings/glides through the air, that is causing the tree tops to move so much. Then, Kate being dragged into the earth by that crab spider mutt. I would be willing to bet the lake has a new addition as well. The possibilities for water mutts are endless, I have no guesses what it could be. I remember several years back, a classmate was bragging about working in a lab with a fire breathing dragon. We all thought he was making it up to sound important but, perhaps they have created a fire breathing mutt. The forest has the air mutts, the sandy or soft soiled ground will have the huge crab spiders, the lake will have some type of water mutt and the mountain will have the fire breathers. They are covering all areas with some type of predator." he turns to me to see if I agree.

"It makes sense and sounds like something the Gamemakers or Kings would do. We only have two rival tributes left, but they are smart and skilled. So, do we continue to hunt them or should we just try and wait it out to see if they are killed off by the new mutt additions? Can you tell us anything useful about these mutts?" I ask Nahuel.

"The mutt that grabbed Kate was a mutation of the combination of spider crab and coconut crab with some added genetic modifications. The spider crab is the largest in the world and normally lives in the sea, but by breeding it with the coconut crab, which is the largest land crab, it retained the ability to be land creature. They have added a growth stimulator to maximize their size and increase it by three fold. Its claws can snap a person in half, and its shell is spiky and hard. They seem to be able to dip and move rapidly in sandy and probably loose soil." He stops to see if we had any questions before continuing,

"As I said earlier there are too many possible water creatures to even make a guess with out seeing it. Same goes for our tree top friends. I can only theorize. From what my classmate said it could be a komodo dragon with added ability to breath fire. That is just a guess, but it is the only species we referred to as a dragon. How they were able to add the fire part is beyond me. Although some members of the reptile family can spit an acidic substance that will eat away it's prey's flesh. Maybe it's something like that." he says, thinking out loud.

"O.K. we know what the Capitol is up to, we have no clue were James or Victoria are. Do we try and find them or focus on staying alive and hope the mutts take them out?" Edward asks.

"I say we let them come to us. Both mutt and adversaries. I could use a bow and arrow to hunt, but even without them I can set some traps. See if we can't snare something useful." I suggest.

"If you can catch a mutt, I can tell you about it." Nahuel says.

"And, if we somehow catch James or Victoria we can use them as bait for other traps." Edward adds.

"Sounds like a plan." says Nahuel.

I use the cording Nahuel had saved from his parachute. It was strong and pliable. The dirt covers the different traps well, some would spring by walking on it, and some had to be tripped by a pull cord. I set them up all around us. Now we wait.

We figure a fire would be nice and since we aren't trying to hide, we built a nice campfire. We had our first hot meal together and drank one of the last two bottles of water we had. Water was still an issue though, we only had one bottle left. I hope we find a new water source soon. Edward pulls me close to his side, his arm around my shoulder and head leaning on my own. Nahuel studied us for a minute.

"You really are in love aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. You're soul mates. There was no ploy to win sponsors or whatnot. I'm sorry you have to be here. Love is a wondrous and rare thing in this world. Too many hopeless and fear-filled people. It's a shame the Capitol's citizens don't care enough to stop their betting on who will win and put forth the effort in trying to save true love." he says.

We were shocked he would be so bold and say that out loud. I'm guessing he figured he had nothing to lose by saying it at this point. He somehow figured out what we were hoping for, a Capitol outcry for both our safe returns home. He was trying to save Edward just like he promised to do the first day in the arena.

**End Note: ****I feel I must warn you if you haven't already guessed this story isn't a HEA kind of story. Lots of people are going to be hurt or killed. Some of you will be upset with the way thing end, but on a happier note there will be a sequel. I'm thinking my story has only two parts but we'll see. **

**Up Next,**

**Who's Who?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Own Nothing…**

Chapter 19: Who's Who?

Our fire had burned out and the sun hung high in the sky. No Mutts or Tributes attacked us and here we sat. I think the waiting was the worse part. We just sit here wondering what creature would pop up next or how James would do just about anything to get his hands on Edward and me. The anthem began to play making us all jump in surprise. The anthem only played to showcase the dead and to announce the beginning and end of the games. Mike's voice rang clear throughout the arena.

"Congratulations, contestants! The nineteen other tributes weren't as strong, fast, cunning, or brave as you and have lost because of it! So, Bravo!"

Mike's voice was replaced with Jessica's, "It is our pleasure to introduce yet another new addition to this years Hunger Games."

Mike resumed speaking, "Each of you have a family member you hold close to heart. James has his father. Nahuel has his mother. Victoria has her brother. Edward has his father. Bella has her sister. Well it is up to each of you to find your family members, for they are about to be dropped off in different locations within the arena."

Jessica took over again, "You will be give 24 hours to find your family member and enjoy one last visit with them. That said, may the odds…"

Mike finished the statement, "be ever in you favor. Your time begins… Now!"

We all looked at each other in utter disbelief but, the reality of what they said started to sink in and the first seeds of doubt were planted. Nessie got away with Jake. I hadn't heard from Rose saying they were captured. Although, Rose didn't know about Jake and mom being held and tortured either. I was sure if they were caught they wouldn't be sending Nessie back to me. She would be dead or held prisoner to be interrogated. So, this has to be a trick of some sort. I was sure of it. Convincing my teammates while not exposing the truth I knew was a different story. Do I play along for a little while to see what happens or do I try to figure out a way to communicate what I know?

"I believe they want us to split up." says Nahuel.

"I don't like it." says Edward.

"It's a trick. They are up to something." I add.

Just then I hear someone call out my name I turn towards the woods and see Nessie. The tree tops start to rustle. I look more closely and see a winged reptile blending into it's surrounding. The mutt looked like it was about to open it's mouth and in an instant it shot it's tongue out and snatched up Nessie. It's large mouth clamped down on her and they were gone.

I knew in the back of my head that it wasn't my sister but, it looked and sounded like her and I just stood here and watched her die. Everything started spinning. I heard voices but, they sounded mottled. My vision started to fade. Pain welled in my chest. I couldn't take it all so, I gave into the darkness that began to surround me.

It felt like I was floating. Drifting in an abyss. I felt nothing. No physical, mental or emotional stress touched me here in the darkness but, I knew I had to get back. Back to where all I felt was pain.

What surprised me was how difficult it was to try and get out of the darkness. It was like swimming against the tides. Every stroke I took, I felt like I was being tugged deeper into the darkness. A sense of panic finally broke through the nothingness. I think the fact that I was feeling anything at all helped motivate me to try harder. It took some doing but, I broke the surface breaking free of the darkness.

I couldn't move yet, my eyes wouldn't open, they felt too heavy to lift but, noises started to become clearer. It was a set of voices. One sounded desperate, the other sounded sad. It took all my concentration to make the voices clear enough to understand what was being said.

"She's been out for too long! What if there is something wrong with her? Her shoulder could be infected or maybe she hit her head when she collapsed or …" a frantic voice said but, was interrupted.

"Edward, she has been through so much. A person can only take so much in such a short period of time. Her mind has shut down to allow her a reprieve from all the stress and grief that she has experienced. Give her time, she will come back to us when she is ready. Please, my friend stop worrying." the sad but confident voice said.

Wait Edward I know that name. Edward is my friend, Edward is my teammate, Edward is my one true love, Edward is my Husband! My thoughts some how aligned and everything came back to me. Hearing my name, seeing Nessie, watching that mutt take her away from me. I was able to open my eyes after that. Edward had me cradled in his arms. He noticed right away.

"Oh, thank God! Are you alright Bella? Here take a sip of water. Sorry it's not much but, it's all we have left." he said while bringing a bottle up to my lips to take a drink.

I did without complaint. My throat was dry and I drank greedily. Not thinking about my actions. That was the last of the water and I gulped it down.

"Oh, No! Was that the last of the water? What are we going to do?" I ask.

And, as if I pushed a button back at the Capitol a parachute attached to a bottle of water dropped down to us. No note was attached but, as I caught the bottle I saw small dots on the cap. I ran my finger across it.

'Not Her'

Was all it said but, to me it was all I needed to hear. I got up and detached myself from Edward. I looked up and said with as much gratitude I could muster project in my voice I said,

"Thank You!"

I then looked down and allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek. The Capitol would think it's bereavement but, in actuality it from happiness. Jake was able to not only escape with my sister but, also save her from sure death at the King's hands. I took a minute to collect my thoughts and emotions, then turned to Nahuel.

"Did you see the mutt that got my sister." my voice still cracked as I said this.

Knowing she was safe for now was one thing. Having to talk as if she was dead was another.

"No, I am sorry I did not see." Nahuel answered solemnly.

"It blended into the tree tops, it had large wings and a reptile body. It's tongue shot out so fast my eyes almost didn't catch the movement. There was more than one. I'm not sure but, it looked to be at least 3 or 4 of them. Hard to say how large they are 'cause they were so well camouflaged but, their tongue was strong enough to pick up Ness and she weighs about 80 pounds." I describe our tree top creatures.

Nahuel nodded and was lost in thought for several minutes. It made me wonder why he wasn't worried about his mother. I wanted to ask but, didn't want to interrupt him.

"It sounds like a combination of a chameleon and pterosaur. Both are in the reptilian family.

The pterodactyl was one thought to be a dinosaur but later reclassified. Their wing span is anywhere between a few inches to forty feet. The wings are made-up of a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissue, that stretch from it's legs to it's fourth finger. Their bone are hollow and air filled like birds. The carnivorous group of pterosaur had a full set of pointy razor sharp teeth.

Chameleons are masters at camouflage. They can be as small as an inch or as large as twenty-seven inches long. Their clawed toes are strong and can grasp tree limbs making them great climber. Although, their eyes are small they are able to rotate and focus on two separate objects simultaneously. This also gives them a 360 degree view around them. Their vision is very good, as is their depth perception. Making spotting prey very easy. Their tongue can move faster then our eyes can see and it has a kind of suction cup made of muscle at the tip.

Those are both reptiles most prevalent features. The mutt versions will be a combination of these aspects." he finished in a grim tone.

In other words we are screwed, if we need to head into the woods, and the sand grounds aren't looking much better. Edward's father and Nahuel's mother were both out there somewhere in danger. Or were they?

"Nahuel how are you so calm about your mother?" I asked.

"I have a theory but, I am going to wait for proof before I give my opinion on that matter. That said, my reason for not worrying is I don't feel she is in danger. I know you just witnessed your sister's demise and I am truly sorry you had to see that but, I trust my instincts and they are telling me my mother is in no immediate danger." he says with an air of mystery surrounding his statement.

"Edward?" I say, knowing he would get I was asking him how he felt with all this.

"My father has survived up until now, it's longer then either of us expected." and Edward left it at that.

O.K. why are they answering so cagily? Was I having some kind of side effects from passing out? Did they get taken by aliens and replaced by clones? I shook my head clearing it of such ridiculous thoughts and rubbed my face to wake me up because I was sure fatigue was interfering with my ability to think clearly. I then asked the one question I knew I'd get a straight answer for,

"So what's our next move?"

"Will your snares harm anyone caught in them?" Nahuel asks.

"They could cause rope burns or possible bruising but, no permanent damage. If the person struggles or was left for a long period of time, damage could be caused." I answer thoughtfully.

"So they aren't deadly if our family or the other tributes family members accidentally triggers one. We are centrally located and very visible. Let the family come to us. We might even draw out James and Victoria if their family members do stumble upon us. Lets rebuild the fire make ourselves as visible as possible. If some one is in the woods the smell might draw them to us as well." Nahuel says.

"What about the mutts?" Edward asks.

"They seem to stick to their home environments. So far none have come after us here. I say we stay and hope that trend holds." Nahuel responded.

It was agreed upon and we build a huge bonfire. No way anyone could miss this thing. As we finished up with the fire we heard splashing. We all turned. There in the middle of the lake, as if dropped out of thin air, a boy about the age of Nessie yelled and splashed. I was about to run and rescue the boy, when Victoria made her way out of the woods. She looked around helplessly. She saw us and called for help. We just stood and watched as a long tentacle filled arm emerged from the water and wrapped itself around the boy. With one last yelp from the boy, he was gone pulled into the murky abyss of the lake.

Victoria turned to us, "This is your fault! If you would have come and helped me… he was just a boy and you just stood there…"

I'm not sure if she was trying to convince us or herself of this false accusation. She needed someone to blame and we were the closest people around. She began running in our direction.

She pulled the bow and arrow James had taken from me. She prepared an arrow and let go. She wasn't accurate in aim but, her arrow flew fast and strong one after the other. We all scattered. By the time she made it to our location she was out of arrows. She dropped the bow and reached for a knife. I looked around for damage and saw Edward with an arrow in his thigh. He stood baring his weight on the other leg but, you could see his uneasiness. As Victoria raised the knife aiming for Edward's chest, Nahuel came up behind her and hit her full force with a burning log from the fire.

The blow was enough to knock her out but, the fire from the log had caught fire to her hair the flame spread to quick for any of us to stop it. She burned to death right before our eyes.

A cannon fired, a hovercraft appeared, and Victoria's burned remains were removed.

We were pulled from our thoughts with another voice one I had heard many times. It's smoothing, warm, and calming nature was missing though. It held nothing but anger, disappointment, and malice.

"How could you! You just let that poor boy Die! Now you watch as a fellow tribute burns to death! What kind of monster did I raise? I'm ashamed to call you my son!" Mayor Carlisle Cullen hollered at Edward.

He also seem to just materialize but, this time he was closer to us. Not close enough to set off any of my snares but, he didn't need to yell to be heard.

"And, you Isabella. I don't see what my son finds so special. Your just a dirt shoveling whore, who only married my son for his money."

I stood there shocked. The mayor never says anything so mean or hurtful to anyone. Edward didn't do anything when his dad was saying those horrible things about him but, he was ready to attack his father after hearing what he said to me.

Edward was charging at Carlisle but, he must have forgotten the traps his foot triggered one and he hung upside down from the top of the mouth of the cornucopia.

Carlisle shook his head in disappointment, "Can't you do anything right. What an epic failure you are. Just hanging there blowing in the wind…" he didn't get to finish his comment.

The ground beneath him began to move and one of the spider crabs grabbed him but before it could get back underground, one of our tree top friends decided to have a snack as well and tried to snatch him up into it's hungry mouth. Both mutts pulled at the same time tearing Edwards father in half. Edward made a strange noise trying to hide his despair. It didn't work however. He started sobbing only moments later.

While distracted by Edward's breakdown James came storming out of the mountainside. He held a makeshift spear. A long sturdy looking tree branch, with a knife tied to the end. He launched it at the a helpless Edward. I saw Nahuel run toward Edward and jump, as if to catch the spear. My body acted faster than my mind. I ran for the bow and snatched up a couple of arrows on the way. Turning to where James had come from I see he is retreating back to wherever he came from. I only had three arrows but, I would make the best of them. I aimed and shot James in the leg. He stumbled but kept moving. I retrieved another arrow and shot him through the shoulder. I picked up my final arrow and was about to shoot when I heard Nahuel call me. That slight distraction allowed James to get behind a rock and disappear.

I turned to see why Nahuel would call me, when I was about to go for the kill shot. Nahuel was lying on the ground, the spear was lodged in his upper abdomen. He motioned me over. I knelt down beside him.

He spoke in a soft calm voice, "Bella, I am not going to make it. I must tell you what I know. Those aren't our family's out there they are holograms. None get too close and are killed before we can reach them. I didn't say anything earlier for I feared they were using clones. They have these semi formed bodies stored in cryogenic containers. They can take a persons DNA and inject it into these forms and place them in a oxygenated water tank to absorb the DNA and finish growing. They have yet to be successful but, are getting closer every day. They are also trying to add additional DNA to the mix to made a super race. Creating an army of the most powerful humans with genetic upgrades. You are our only hope. Destroy all their research and those responsible. We are not Gods we have no right trying to do his work." he took a couple shaky breaths, then looked me in the eyes and said,

"May God have mercy on my soul, for I am a monster, that aided these demons. You can erase the error of my ways and be humankinds salvation." with that he took one last shuttering breath and was gone.

The cannon fired and his body was removed.

I lowered Edward to the ground. Dressed his leg wound from Victoria and put some medication on the rope burns around his ankles from my snares. I propped him inside the horn and added wood to the fire, thinking it might help keep the mutts at bay. I then collected the rest of the arrows. There were only six, hopefully that will be enough. I sat next to Edward snuggling into his side.

I told him everything Nahuel said. I also told him how I noticed our supposed family members would just appear out of nowhere and how Carlisle's blood never hit us when we were close enough to be splashed by it. Between my observations and Nahuel's theory, we agreed he was probably right. The whole cloning idea was disturbing to both of us. We sat in comfortable silence for a while to absorb all that has transpired in the last few hours.

Nessie and Jake are safe for now. Rose was still sending messages, which was also a good sign. Victoria was dead and James was wounded. Edward was hurt both mentally and physically. Nahuel is gone. We were both exhausted and had to be on guard for mutts, James, and Capitol tricks.

"You didn't believe what that fake Carlisle said did you?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I knew I wasn't at fault for the boys death or Victoria's but, I have always worried about letting my dad down somehow. Hearing his say he was ashamed of me and how I was a failure hurt. I knew deep down that was not my father but, it still got to me." he said in a small voice.

"I know what you mean. When I saw Nessie get attacked and now knowing it wasn't real…" I shake my head. I knew before now that it wasn't Nessie but, I could say that now could I.

"Bella, If we were in a different time and place what would you see our future being like?" his question take me off guard. Edward was a realist, not a dreamer so, I knew he needed a distraction from the here and now.

"I see a small cottage in the woods. Close enough to town to walk but far enough way for privacy. A white picket fence encloses our house so our kids can go outside but, not wander off and get lost. I can picture a couple rocking chairs outside so we can sit and watch the kids run and play. We'd have two kids. A little girl with your beautiful green eyes and my long brown hair. Our son would be the spitting image of his handsome father with the exception of his eyes. They would be big brown doe eyes like his mama. Our family would all come over for a big home cooked meal every Sunday. We would live in peace and without worry of harsh and unfair laws. We would live a long and happy life filled with love and laughter with our friends and family."

I turned to him he wiped tears I hadn't realized I shed and I wiped away his for him. We got lost in each others eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"As I love you my husband."

And, then we kissed with as much love as we could pour into this one moment.

**Up Next,**

**No Winners, Only Losers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Own Nothing…**

Chapter 20: No Winners, Only Losers

We hold each other close and whisper sweet nothings to each other. We kept keep fire burning through the night to ward off mutts. When the anthem plays and we see Nahuel's face, we have a moment of silence to honor our fallen teammate. When the sun rises over yet another day here at the arena, Edward and I had made our peace with the loss of our friend.

We were all meant to die here, well all except me. Now I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. The Kings will want to keep me close to protect their secrets. The past rebellions had placed all there hard work in my hands to fulfill their legacy. And, to top it all off I needed to find and destroy a hidden lab with possible human cloned mutts. No Pressure! RRRIIIGHT! _Note sarcasm._

I wonder just how much Panem is really seeing during these games. There has been plenty of things, said and done, I'm sure the royals want it kept quiet. I hope the Capitol citizens are beginning to feel for Edward and I enough to help us.

I am also wondering what is taking Rose so long with her whole great escape plan. I'm sure she is being watched closely and therefore will have to be very cautious with anything she does. But, it has been a while since she has sent anything that might clue us in on what's happening. Sometime during my internal monologue Edward had gotten up to add the last of the wood we had to the fire.

"So, if it wasn't our real family members were those the real mutts?" Edward said this as if thinking out loud.

"We know the crab is real and it would only make sense they wouldn't risk changing what we might have seen or theorized of the mutts." I say, thinking about how bad it would be if there were more mutts. A shiver ran down my spine.

"What's our next move?" Edward asks.

"We can either go get more wood and wait it out here or go hunt down James and be done with it. Both options risk us being attacked by mutts, not saying the mutts wouldn't get tired of waiting for us and come out here to get a snack." I say matter-a-factly.

"How bad do you think James is?" he asks.

"The first shot hit him in the leg. As you can tell it will slow him down. The second shot was through his shoulder. Again it will slow him down if he tries to climb a tree or swing his arm. Neither seemed to hit any major arteries or he would have bled to death by now." I answer with a shrug.

"Why didn't you take the kill shot first? I've seen you with a bow and arrow. You could hit a moving target with spot on accuracy. So, what happened?"

I bow my head in shame and tell him what I know will shock and appall him,

"I wanted to make him suffer for the tributes he tortured and the threats he made. I thought I would be able to at least cause him a little additional pain before I went for the kill."

I peak up through my lashes to gauge his response. His face is a mask, blank, empty of all emotion. I know that can't be a good sign. Tears swell in my eyes and I add,

"I've become a monster. I will understand if you didn't want me anymore." I say as my voice cracks at the last bit.

He was just about to say something when we noticed James walking out of the woods holding a white scrap of material. Arms raised in a surrender position. We let him approach, but we were on guard. I had my bow and arrow ready and Edward held a knife.

"I come in peace. I wish to form a truce. The mutts are getting fidgety and if we work together we might survive longer. I'd rather die in battle than be mauled by some man made beast." James says.

Edward and I keep our eyes set on James, not trusting him, and discuss his proposal as if he weren't standing a few yards from us.

"I don't trust him. This could be a trick to get close to us then kill us when we're distracted. He is willing to do anything to win." Edward says in a hostile tone.

"I believe his assessment about the mutts, I can sense it as well. He might just be trying to save his own ass. He will kill us the minute our backs are turned. 'Keep your friends close and your enemy closer' might work for us here. This way he can't sneak up on us and we can keep an eye on him." I can't believe these words are leaving my mouth.

I just admitted to causing extra pain before wanting to go for the kill him and now I'm suggesting teaming up with him was I crazy! Edward seems to really consider what I had said. After several stress filled minutes he finally speaks.

"O.K. you can stay, but you are to keep your hands where we can see them and no lewd comments. Got it?" Edward asks.

"I'll be on my best behavior." James says.

James lowers his arms with a sigh of relief. His shoulder must be hurting him. The question was should I help him by bandaging his injuries or let them be? Edward answered for me.

"I'll look at your shoulder and leg for you. We have bandages and medicine. Bella, could you maybe look for any wood laying nearby?" I nod and he adds,

"Don't go to far! Stay within ears' shot."

I leave Edward and James not going far, not just from Edward's warning, but also not trusting James to be left alone with Edward. I find a few good size pieces of wood. It won't last the night but, it is better than nothing.

By the time I arrange the wood and enter the horn, James is patched up and Edwards is cleaning up.

"What happened to Gianna?" I ask because it was the first thought that popped into my head.

James smirks, "Victoria happened." he lets out a small chuckle,

"If I was capable of love, she would have been the one."

He had a far away look then continued, "She left a trail for us to follow. It led to a dead end. Then she started throwing rocks into the air, from a hiding spot near by. Those winged lizards came in hurry. I sensed them coming and told Gianna to stay put while I looked for Victoria. I followed my instincts and went in the opposite direction from were we came. As soon as I heard movement in the trees I hid and stayed perfectly still. They scooped Gianna up so fast I thought I was seeing things. All that was left of her was the bow and arrows, I took from you and gave to her. Victoria was able to nick the bow and arrows while leaving without my notice. I went back to the mountains to hide and didn't look for Victoria after that."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Did you see your father?" Edward asks James.

"Yes, I threw a knife at him and it went through him so I figured it was some sort of Gamemaker's trick and moved on. I saw Victoria's brother and heard your father. They really are quite clever. Cause the tributes major emotional pain and see them self-destruct."

"Wait you threw a knife at your father?" I yell.

"He taught me to never allow a person to see your weaknesses, and if said weakness can be used against you get rid of it. So, I tried to eliminate the threat he posed by being here." he says with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

Edward and I exchange looks. I would call it pity, but I now had a better understanding as to why James acts like he does.

James never steps out of line all day. We eat and drink and we are all on guard for mutt attack. It isn't until the sun just starts setting that anything started to alert us that trouble was coming. The tree tops had a lot of movement, as did the sand next to the lake. The lake itself looked as if a storm was brewing with the water churning sending spray into the air. What was the most disturbing was the mountains seemed so quiet, but the shadows around them grew larger and you felt like something was watching from the darkened depths.

We all grab a weapon and stood back to back to back. As if a silent bell was rung the mutts all showed themselves. There were two spider crabs, four flying chameleons, one huge squid like creatures, and three dragons all focused on us. They started coming at us. This was it. We were all going to die. I said without looking,

"I love you Edward."

Then the mutts attacked. The mutts were on us in a matter of seconds. I shot two tree toppers down and one dragon. I was down to my last three arrows. James had killed the other tree topper with a precise knife throw and he skewered the squid. Edward had been dodging fire blasts from the remaining two dragons and hadn't had time to go on the offense. I was currently dancing around with the crabs. I knew my arrows wouldn't be able to penetrate their hard shells. James was trying to avoid the shooting tong from our last flying chameleon. Then I hear Edward yell,

"Bella watch out!"

I ducked just in time to miss a blast of fire from one of the dragons. The crab wasn't so lucky. It was engulfed by the flames. I turned took aim and killed the dragon that spit fire at me. Now we were a bit more evenly matched. One mutt for each of us. The mutts kept changing targets keeping us all on edge. Dodging fire blast, tongue shots, and claw swipes kept us all moving and unable to get a solid aim on our attackers. This went on for what felt like hours but, was probably only several long minutes.

I finally found an opening and was able to shoot and kill the last dragon. This didn't slow the assault from the other mutts, it seemed to make them more agitated and aggressive. I was jumping out of the way from a vicious double swipe from the crab claws and Edward was trying to predict the next move from our tree top friend. It was then I noticed James was nowhere to be seen. He must have seen the opening to run and took it.

Then just like when they came the mutts retreated. The crab found a soft spot not far from where we fought and the flying chameleon took off like a shot for the trees. It was a lot faster then I had thought possible for his size. We stood tired and wary of another attack. After several straining minute we relaxed.

"James got away." Edward said this not as a question but, a statement.

"He saw the opening to escape the mutts and took it. Not really a surprise." I say.

"Where do you think he went?" he asks.

"My guess is the mountains. We still have one tree topper left, the sandy shoreline is safe, and the lake is too exposed." I answer.

"Should we move?" he asks.

"Yes, we are also too exposed. I say we head for the woods. The chameleon mutt will provide safety from James coming after us. If we use camouflage and move with caution I don't think it will find us in there, it seems to have good vision, but lousy hearing."

"I trust your judgment. What weapons are left?"

"I have two arrows, A knife, and lots of rope. What do you have left?" I ask.

"Two knives, that's it. We have a bottle of water, a couple cans of food, the medicine, and bandages. We should be good for a couple days."

We packed up and headed in the opposite direction we saw the flying mutt go. Neither of us spoke. Once we hit the tree line we began covering ourselves with dirt and leaves. It was dark by the time we entered the woods. We moved with care trying not to disturb to much foliage. Leaving no trail for James or the mutt to find, just in case.

We found a huge tree with a hollowed niche. Snuggling close together to keep warm, since we couldn't build a fire. We must have dozed off because, when I opened my eyes again Edward was snoring lightly and the sun starting to light the sky.

I wiggled my way out of our hiding spot and froze at what I saw. James stood aiming a gun at me.

"Move very slowly away from your lover boy and keep your hands where I can see them." he said in a low voice as to not wake Edwards.

"No, I won't let you kill him in his sleep. You'll have to kill me first." I whisper yell back.

"I won't shoot him in his sleep and I'm not going to kill you either. That would be breaking the deal I made. I need to get you both alive to my rendezvous point. Now move! Just because, I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't shoot you to get you to cooperate or prince charming over there." he sneered.

"Who did you made a deal with? What rendezvous point? Where did you get the gun? And, most importantly why should I move, I'd rather die by bullet, than live knowing I let you get your hands on my HUSBAND!" my voice raises in volume with each word I said.

Edward stirred, "What's going on…" he stopped when he noticed James and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the gun.

"Hands where I can see them copper head." James demands.

Edward holds his arms up in surrendering manner.

"Edward would you do the honor of tying up your little bride and throw her knife and bow on the ground."

Edward did as told but, I noticed he didn't tie the knots too tight. Hopefully James wouldn't take note. James then took the two knives Edward was carrying off of him and put them in his belt. He then tied Edward up and came over to me.

"Nice try but, I'll be redoing those knots."

James had my hands numb from lack of circulation thanks to his knots. He leads us back to the beach near the lake.

"Now we wait." James says.

"Wait for what?" Edward asks.

"I am to wait for the go ahead to kill you, then have a little fun with Isabella before handing her over."

"Hand her over to who and why wait to kill me why not do it now?" Edward barks.

"You poor naive fool. Do you really think you can outsmart our Kings. They have issued your death warrant and I have been given the privilege to carry it out."

"Again, then why wait?" Edward asks.

"The royals wish to set the stage. This year's games have been edited to provide the people with a more entertaining point of view. We are simply playing our parts in their grand production and for my role I get a get out of the games free card. Bella will be made the winner and be made the perfect spokesperson for the royals family. You my friend will be a star performer. The martyr, you're the ultimate portrayal of love and loss for the people of Panem."

A parachute drops into James hands, and he reads from a card.

"Alright, it's time." James says and takes a knife to cut the rope from both our wrists.

We both rub the reddened raw skin and wiggle our fingers trying to get circulation back in our hands.

"Don't try anything cute. I still have permission to shoot you if necessary." he said while waving the gun at us,

"Here is how this is going to play out. Edward is to drink this bottle of poison. We will then fight to the death. This way Eddie boy will die either way. They have also sent a love potion for you my dear, Isabella. It's to ensure you don't try and interfere. I'll tie you up again but, I won't have to do it as tightly as before. You'll be able to free yourself once the drug wears off. The flying mutt will come swoop me up making it look as if I was killed. Any questions?" he asked.

"What makes you think Edward or myself will drink from those bottles? We will not play the Kings games. They have done nothing but, cause us pain. We will not bow to their rule any longer." I say with a confidence I did not feel.

"Oh, you will do as your told or your sister and best friend will die for your insolence." James barks back.

"They could be dead right now for all we know and if not they could kill them at anytime. I'm done being blackmailed. I will not swallow the poison they have been forcing on me for the last several weeks." I counter.

Then I feel a sharp jab in my arm. I look down and see a tranquilizer dart. I look over to Edward and he too had a dart in his arm.

James just shakes his head, "When will you learn it is not for you to challenge the Kings authority. You will do as they say or they will simply make you do it, either way they always win in the end."

"We'll see about that." I say before my body gives way to the drug.

I laid on the ground but, wasn't expecting was I could still see and hear everything going on around me. James loosely tied me up and gagged me.

Edwards seemed slow and weakened by his dart. When he tried to stop James from tying me up James just gave a small shove and Edward was sprawled on the ground. James picked up Edward once he was done with me and handed him a knife. He backed up and pulled another knife.

"O.K. Eddie boy let's dance." and he dove at Edward.

I'm not sure how but, Edward side stepped him and James missed his first strike. He was also able to swing his own knife and draw blood to James's chest.

James roared in anger. He was on Edward so fast there was no way he could dodge this assault. James stabbed him in the midsection. Then dragged the blade over Edward's upper arm. Blood was flowing steadily from both wounds. How Edward was still standing was beyond me. James then plunged the knife into Edward's thigh. Edward dropped to one knee.

I could see his jaw was clenched, to the stop cry of pain I'm sure he was holding back. He held his leg with one hand and the knife yielding one was bracing himself on the ground. James bent over and grabbed his shirt. Before James could react and with what I'm sure was Edward's last bit of energy, he thrust his knife into James chest.

"No free passes here Jimmy boy. There can be only one." Edward says in a hoarse voice and they both drop to the ground.

The cannon fires off two rounds but, something catches my eye. Edward holds up his thumb, pointer and pinky fingers. The sign for, I Love You. His hand then falls to the ground as the hovercraft comes and takes both James and Edward away. I struggle to move, to yell, 'he moved, he's still alive!' but, my body doesn't respond and neither does the hovercraft that takes my beloved from me.

I'm sobbing internally as the anthem begins to play. Mike and Jessica's obnoxious voices fill the air, "We Have A Winner! Congratulation to our Victor, Isabella Swan is the 74th Hunger Games Champion!"

Another hovercraft appears and swoops me up as I struggle to break free from the hold of the drugs and the hovercrafts claws. My fight is lost as the darkness I had experienced earlier returned for me.

**End Note: No coming at me with caring pitch forks and torches and No throwing of rotten fruit at me! There's only one more chapter, then the sequel- **_**'New Moon Uprising'. I know I haven't asked but, it would be nice to get some reviews. Thanks, for reading!**_

**Up Next,**

**Awakening.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, for the delay. FF was giving me and my Beta a hard time XP **

**Last Chapter :( but, the story continues in the sequel- **_**New Moon Uprising**_

**Author's Note: A Special Thanks to my Beta gab000, who worked tirelessly in helping me get this story back out there for you all. A Great Big Thank You, to all of you that left reviews and/or added me to your favorite's list. Your support means a lot. **

Chapter 21: Awakening.

The fog surrounding my conscious thoughts was thick. While my subconscious was screaming for action but, for what?…

My body was strapped down on a hard surface, it was dark and quiet, and I had no memory of where I was or how I got here…

Slowly reality came crashing down on me. Edward signally he loved me, before his hand dropping onto the ground. The hovercraft took him away. Then I was announced winner and another hovercraft came for me…

I felt a considerable pain coming from my chest. Had I been injured without realizing it? No this pain seemed to start from within me and radiate outward. Then it dawned on me. This is how I felt when I lost my father. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and left gaping hole where it once beat. I went to wrap my arms around myself, to hold what was left of me together, when I met with resistance. I was in restraints. My wrists and ankles were held down connected to the cot I was laying on.

I started to panic. Had the Kings taken me to a torture room or testing facility to punish me for my noncompliance? Am I being held until they can kill me? Was all lost because of my actions? I started hyperventilating and even though it felt like my heart was gone it proved me wrong by beating so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. I was getting dizzy and lightheaded.

A door opens, Esme and a man wearing a lab coat rush in. The man pulls a syringe and plunges it into my thigh and I hear Esme whispering words of affection. Everything fades into darkness yet again…

When I wake this time I'm in a comfortable bed with someone holding my hand. I open my eyes and I can't believe my eyes. I close them and try again. I see the same beautiful face.

"Nessie?" I say in a coarse voice.

Her head, that was resting on the bed, shoots up.

"Oh, Bella! Your awake." she says with relief, "Thank Goodness, your up! You gave us all a fright!"

I was confused and didn't know what was going on so I said the first thing that popped into my head,

"Sorry?" I said it more like a question then a statement.

"No need to be sorry. I'm just thankful your alright. I would have no family left without you." a single tear rolled down her cheek.

I lifted my now unrestrained hand and wiped away the tear, and patted her cheek.

"SSShhh, It's O.K. I'm here now. By the way where is here anyway? And, How did I get here?"

"Your friends are amazing! They hijacked a hovercraft and kidnapped a couple of Capitol scientist. It's all anyone is talking about! They made it look like they were coming to take you to the Capitol. Instead they took over the hovercraft, that happened to have two of the lead scientist that did those awful experiments on Jake. Oh, and you are about twenty feet under the crumpled remains of District 13." she said proudly.

"Alright, back up a minute. Which friends and under as in underground?"

She rolled her eyes at me, then in a tone, as if to say, Du!

"You know Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, the mayor and his wife. They were all on the hovercraft. Jasper convinced the royals to send the scientists to help monitor you, after you were drugged. Once they were in the air Emmett knocked out the pilots and Jasper's brother and sister-in-law took over flying the thing. Rose drugged the scientists, ironic no?

You see, once Jake and I were safe, he was able to send a message through our district, back to the Capitol. It found it's way to the mayor. It told him about, how 13 was still alive and we were residing here. So, naturally once they breached Capitol air space, they contacted District 13 and asked for asylum. Which is how you got here. Amazing Right?"

She never looked or sounded more like a twelve year old, then at this moment. We rarely spoke so openly and with such a carefree attitudes. It was a sight to behold.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

She nodded and reached over to a button on the side table. What is with all the buttons in these foreign places? She must have seen something on the look on my face,

"I'm calling the medic to come take a look at you. Then, they will let the rest come and visit. The Presidents wish to see you as well. That is a huge honor. They are quite busy and rarely make personal appearances for security reasons. But, they wished to meet the girl who ignited a fire in the hearts of so many people in Panem."

A girl maybe 4 or 5 years older than me entered the room, wearing all white and a strange silver necklace. It looked more like a fancy dog collar to me but, maybe that was in style here. Goodness know the Capitol had strange fashion trends, may be all districts did. While I was lost in thought, she took a light shined it into my eyes, then checked a bandage I hadn't noticed on the back of my neck, my pulse and blood pressure were also taken. She went over to the wall typing on a small keyboard that must hold my information. Once she was done she left without a word. I looked over to Nessie and raised an eyebrow.

"They're all like that. The people that wear all white and those shiny collars never talk. They just go about doing their jobs. It's creepy but, you get used to it." she says with a shrug.

The door opens again and I'm swarmed with familiar faces I wasn't sure I'd ever see again. Jake picked me up and swung me around in circles. At first I didn't notice the changes but, after he stopped spinning me, I was able to get a good look at him. He had grown a few inches, his once lean frame seemed to have been bulked up, he's more solid now and he felt warm to the touch, but, the thing I that shocked me the most was his hair was cut short, I already missed his long locks. I wonder what other changes had occurred in my absence. Emmett not wanting to be out done pulled me onto a fierce bear hug.

"Em, Can't Breath!" I wheezed.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just really happy your alright. And I am so sorry I didn't protect your family better. If I had then…" he trailed off.

"It's alright Emmett. It's not your fault. The kings have ways around every obstacle." I assure him.

Thanks, Bells." for such a big guy he's quite the softy on the inside.

Rose gave me a small smile and hugged me in a gentile manner I didn't know she possessed,

"Glad to see you can follow directions. You didn't get yourself killed, I'm impressed."

I smiled a small sad smile, "I wish all of us could say the same."

Before anyone could comment on my words Alice pounced. Her hug could rival Emmett. How can someone so small have that much energy was beyond me.

"I missed you soon much! I'm so happy you made it out alive!"

"Thanks, Alice. I missed you, too."

I noticed Jasper standing close by and once Alice released me from her death grip, she automatically went to his side. I felt the pain in my chest ache. I was able to wrap my arms around myself this time, when the two people I dreaded and longed to see stepped forward. I felt the tears build and spill over.

"I am so sorry! I tried, I really did! I'm sorry I failed you and him! It's all my fault. I should have been stronger, faster, smarter…" I began to sob so hard my words were just jumbled sounds mixed with tears and pain.

"It's not your fault! Do you hear me? You are not to blame! Those evil Kings are the ones that took Edward away from us. Not You, Never You!" Esme hugged and sobbed with me for the loss of Edward.

"She is right Bella. You did your best to help try and bring Edward back to us. He will be missed but, we are happy to have our daughter back." Carlisle says in a soothing voice and joins us engulfing both Esme and I in his embrace.

We stayed like that for several long heartfelt minutes. Everyone was now wearing solemn faces. Jasper stepped forward.

"Miss. Isabella ma'am. I would like to apologies for any and all actions I took against you in the arena. I was being closely watched and tried to give you as many hints as possible. The kings were more active in these games then they ever were in the past. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he had a pleasant drawl to his words. I could also hear the pleading in his tone.

"Mr. Whitlock you have nothing to apologies for. You had a job to do and exposing yourself as a rebel to the royals wouldn't have help anyone. To answer your request YES you are forgiven! It sounds like you were instrumental in our escape and I should offer an my own apology for shooting that arrow at you. I assure you I knew I wouldn't miss and I was aiming at the apple."

"Please, ma'am call me Jasper and I was more impressed then scared to be truthful. And, your more gracious than I deserve." he bowed.

"Call me Bella, all my friends do."

Alice squeals, "I knew we would be a family some day."

We all smiled at her. Then two sharp knocks came from the door. This got every one's attention. In walked a women who could give Rose a run for her money. She was tall, I'd say close to six foot. Her body was toned but, not grossly muscular. She has long strawberry blond hair, that hung in waves down her back. But, it is her piercing hazel eyes didn't seem to miss any goings on in the room that drew my attention. They were hard and held no visible emotion. It was unnerving and put my guard up in an instant.

"I am Tanya Denali personal assistant and guard for our Presidents." She says with an air of authority.

"Presidents Stefan and Vladimir Strigoi will be here shortly. Everyone will need to vacate this level until given permission to reenter. Except you, Isabella. I will be briefing you as to the protocol for this meeting. Now, if you would all say your good byes and be on your way."

No please or if you don't minds, no thank you or sorry to interrupt . My bad vibe just got worse. My friends and family gave me quick hugs and scurried away like obedient children. Once the door closed behind the last of them, Tanya turned to me.

"Isabella Cullen you are here by drafted into District 13 rebel force. If you choose to not join you will be treated as an enemy of the state and the council will decide on a suitable punishment. What say you? Will you serve or surrender to us?"

So, I just escaped the hell of one cruel world and stepped into another. Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire. Why can't my life be easy for once.

**End Note: And there you have it. I am pretty sure I tied up most of the loose ends. If you have any questions just send it via Review or P.M. I hope everyone enjoyed my story. Thanks, for reading it. Please, join us as Bella's journey continues in, '**_**New Moon Uprising'. To those of you who are upset with me for killing off Edward and therefore not planning on reading the sequel please, leave a review. I respond to every one. One last thing, should I lable this story as a crossover fiction? One of my reviewers suggested it, what's your opinion?**_

_**Signing off for now, 'May the odds be ever in your favor' ;)**_

_**ClosetReader**_


End file.
